


Return of the Equalist

by BLVCKVUT



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Equalist Asami Sato, Equalists (Avatar), F/F, F/M, Korrasami - Freeform, Korrasami is Canon, M/M, Red Lotus (Avatar)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:35:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 24
Words: 71,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28702254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BLVCKVUT/pseuds/BLVCKVUT
Summary: An Equalist Story
Relationships: Asami Sato / Jargala, Bolin/Eska (Avatar), Bolin/Opal (Avatar), Korra/Asami Sato, Korra/Mako (Avatar), Lin Beifong/Kya II, Mako/Asami Sato, Senna/Tonraq (Avatar), Varrick/Zhu Li Moon
Comments: 18
Kudos: 86





	1. Prissy Beautiful Elegant Rich Girl

Gala in honour of The Avatar

~Korra~

"Hi Korra! It's good seeing you, Mako has told me so much about you!" The girl with a crimson red dress spoke with such excitement.

The shade of red on her dress matched her lipstick. She was holding on firmly to Mako, nor did it look like she was going to let go of him anytime soon. This girl seemed to be involved with the young firebender. The firebender looks happy, it looks like someone just gave him the whole world. It was super odd seeing a smile with teeth being visible. Korra had never seen this boy smile especially like that. Korra's focus was now studying the other girl looking down and up. This girl had no flaws at all that were visible. Was the younger girl jealous? The Master of all four elements jealous?

_Who was this random girl and why was she all over Mako?_

Korra bitterly looked straight into Mako's eyes and spoke back. "Well, what's odd because I haven't heard anything about yo-"

Bolin jumps behind Korra and foolishly cuts her off making her even more irritated.

"Korra, this is Asami. She is the daughter of Hiroshi Sato of Future Industries. You know, the man over there."

He points to an older man with glasses, horrific facial hair and a scary smug face. The older man waves at The Avatar. The girl then returns to face the new couple.

"Oh yeah, Mako forgot to tell you that Asami is with him. Like, they are together, romantically. It all started when Mako got hit with her moped.. She is helping us move forward to the tournament.." Bolin kept explaining how Mako and Asami met.

Korra couldn't care less but the new couple but when they started exchanging giggles it had made the girl sick to her stomach. Korra's mind went blank, Bolin still talking about this new couple that didn't even make sense to her.

"Asami wants to create new Fire Ferrets outfits and-" Bolin is still happily talking about how good Asami was.

The young Avatar didn't even pick Mako for being into a prissy, beautiful, elegant, rich girl. What had gotten into Korra? It was very clear that Mako wasn't interested in her yet she still wanted to be with him. She needed to somehow get over this stupid little crush. Luckily to The Avatar's advantage Tarrlok then grabbed Korra's arm and dragged her in front of a group of people. Lots of cameras clicking, lots of flash being used, it was becoming a little overwhelming for the girl. Still in her own thoughts,

_Thank you for saving me Tarrlok from these clueless boys and some random rich girl. My hands were getting a bit heated from clenching them for so long. Even though I held my breath whilst they were all still talking. I really have to learn how to maintain being calm. Honestly, how does Tenzin stay calm all the time._

Tarrlok smirks and stirs up the young Avatar "If I could get you to say a few words to the press, Avatar Korra."

————————————

It is now dark outside, Korra sitting on a bench looking into the vibrant stars just waiting for this night to end. This was a gala set up for her though all she wanted was just to go home. She was nervously fiddling with her hands. Bolin had wanted her to stay and chat some more but she didn't feel up for it. Lin keeps staring at the girl like she has just killed someone. Tenzin is mad that she had caved into joining Tarrlok's forces to stop the Equalists. This had been a huge set up and she should have known Tarrlok was up to this.

Korra mumbles "Mako.. Stupid Mako is just next to stupid Asami's rich stupid father Hiroshi laughing. What could they even be talking about. Mako has never been a funny guy, always serious. Ugh, he isn't even interested in me. Why do I bother with him? How did he end up with her out of all people."

She places her hands to her forehead and continues to mumble.

"I just got to republic city and I feel like I'm drowning in other people's mess let alone fixing my own internal mess. All I want is to learn how to airbend and then leave Republic City. I am so sick of people. I'm trying to process everything that's been happening these past few days and I am so scared. These equalists have been super unpredictable at the moment."

Korra was stressed. The young Avatar thought that saying her issues out loud would have helped. She had no idea what was coming or how to even prepare for this.

"Hey, is everything okay? Do you mind if I sit next to you?" A soft feminine voice followed behind Korra.

The women's footsteps softly approached nearer. Korra knew who it was but why? The Avatar rotated her head to acknowledge the young woman in the crimson dress. Korra still didn't say a word, she just let Asami talk again.

"You're here outside all alone, why?"

Still no answer from the blue eyed girl. They are now face to face, green eyes staring into a lost pair of blue eyes. Asami sat next to Korra and sighed.

"Look, I know you've got a lot on your plate but a friend of Mako's is a friend of mine. If you need to have a girl chat or anything I am here for you."

Asami rested her hand on The Avatar's shoulder, the older girl seemed genuine. Korra was stunned by the random act of affection and took the other girl's hand off her shoulder.

The Avatar quickly spat back.

"Why are you doing this all so quickly? What is your plan? You don't even know what I'm going through right now. Hell, I don't even know who you are. We aren't even friends yet."

Asami takes a big breath in and shakes her head. Then she gets up off the bench looking irritated. As she was starting to walk away she wanted to say a few last words to change the way The Avatar's mind.

"Well then, I guess I'll go back to Mako and say that you're doing fine. I was just here to help and get to know yo-"

Korra stands up and gets close to the other woman's face and completely cuts Asami off.

"I never asked for your help. I never needed anybody's help and now you think you can just solve all my problems. We just met and I sure as hell don't need a girl chat."

Both girls are looking at each other tensely, the look of pure spite in their eyes.

"Oh, and Asami it is probably best if you pay attention to your little so called boyfriend."

Asami was red, she was indeed furious with the lack of respect that she got from The Avatar. This conversation was over and both girls knew it. Asami turned away from Korra and started walking back into the party with her fists clenched. Korra sat back on the bench curled her legs to her chest stuck in her own thoughts.

_Ugh she was just being friendly. Why do I have to snap at people all the time and why did I add that last part in? That girl just wanted to know me. She is so pretty and Mako chose her. I'm.. I'm just... Forget it.. I am so stupid how do I always get this worked up. So stupid Korra, so stupid.._

—————

~Asami~

Meanwhile a few moments after that mess of an introduction. Asami quickly walks past her dad but she was fuming. She was fuelled with rage. The young woman walks into the bathroom and slams the door forward.

_Stupid Avatar_ _._

She starts to apply more of the dark shade of red lipstick.

_What the actual fuck was that? What was the reason? What was the reason behind all of that? Just because she's the Avatar she thinks that she can treat anyone like that? She's got some nerve talking to me like that. Does she know who she's talking to?_

She looks into the mirror and smirks.

_I am Asami_ _fucking_ _Sato, the solution of Republic City._

As she walks out of the bathroom feeling slightly better but still bitter about how her conversation with The Avatar went, she flicks the hair out of her face and sees through the corner of her eyes Tenzin and the rest of his family that were leaving with The Avatar. Asami knew her first impression on the other woman was bad and that she needed to fix it badly. Korra had left her own event early without saying goodbye to anyone. Mako as the gentleman approaches with two glasses of sparkling cactus juice and smirks

"So babe, what do you think of Korra? Huh?" He hands the young woman the glass, she had put on a fake smile.

"Oh, I honestly think she is a lovely girl." Asami spoke the lie through her teeth.

Mako seemed to be relieved at her comment and kept drinking his sparkling cactus juice. Bolin was a bit of a mess from having too much sparkling cactus juice. He had fallen asleep in the lounge. The woman held on to Mako and both exchanged laughs.

"Well, Um.. Mako.. I think I might head back home, it is getting late. I've gotta get my beauty rest for tomorrow's big day test driving the new Satomobile."

Mako smirked "A new line, huh?"

She places her empty glass on the table. "Yeah, I finished all the final touches."

He leans in to kiss the side of the young woman's cheek. She blushes and removes her hands from his.

"Well, I better let you get your rest. See you tomorrow during practice? Right Miss Sato?"

She is looking into his eyes playfully and walks away.

"Yes, you will see me."

—————

**Later on that night in the Sato Mansion**

Asami was nervous, she knew that she blew her chance with The Avatar. Her dad didn't even know about the set up that had taken place. Hiroshi didn't even want to look at his daughter. She knew the thought of her with a firebender was going to cause chaos to the family. She didn't want to tell her dad about this plan for this particular reason.

"Dad, this was Amon's plan, don't believe me then ask him. He is right here-"

Hiroshi was mad, he was furious, his fist bashed the table in front of him. He looked at the masked man that was in front of them. 

"Amon why did you come up with this plan without me, without my approval? Using MY DAUGHTER. SHE is pretending to date this FIREBOY, remember what HIS kind did to MY WIFE! If Asami gets hurt I wouldn't be able to live with myself."

Amon steps towards the other man and calmly.

"Mr.Sato, I know how this feels. Trust me, your daughter is precious but this is the easiest way to gain their trust. This is to make them believe, to make them fall for your daughter's act of kindness. She is smart so she can get out of this little mess whenever she would like."

Hiroshi was still drunk on pure hatred but he let it go.

"Okay Amon, if you think this will work then I believe you. I will put my trust in you. If anything happens though you will be the one that is in trouble."

Amon nodded back to Hiroshi having a mutual agreement. The masked man then focused on the young woman for a moment before speaking.

"Oh and Asami, your conversation with The Avatar... It didn't go well did it?"

The green eyed woman shot up from her seat terrified. The masked man then walks up towards her. She was shaken up and defensively spoke up.

"Wait, how do you know about that? Y-you weren't there?"

Amon places his hand on her cheek, lifts it up so they were eye to eye and spoke.

"Oh Asami, I know when you fail or at least when things get a little messy.. It is all in the way you present yourself. I've known you for a while. Plus if it had gone well The Avatar would have wanted to talk to you a bit more, instead of leaving early. My trusty lieutenant was watching over you the whole time."

His tone had gotten a bit firmer as he softly strokes her cheek.

"You better bring your best effort since this was your little task to distract all of those petty benders, my best Equalist spy."

He stroked her hair and then took a step back. The young woman didn't break eye contact with the man nor did she want to. She didn't want to disappoint him or her own father anymore. This was all for justice for her mother.

"Yes Amon, I will do my best. I will get you The Avatar."


	2. Fight or Flight

**Pro-Bending Arena**

~Korra~

The past week had been quite busy for the young Avatar. In between training with Tenzin and still being unable to airbend at all. On top of that now spending some time with Tarrlok with his task force to stop all the small plans that the equalist were doing. Deep down Korra knew that Amon was up to something much greater. Now the Fire Ferrets were in the semi final thanks to their new sponsors Asami and Mr.Sato. The Avatar had officially had a lot on her plate and it was starting to catch up to her now. She hadn't been sleeping well and getting up early was nearly impossible.

"Korra you're here!" Bolin squealed with excitement.

_Mornings are evil. I am just so tired. Can't wait to go home and rest since Tarrok doesn't need me tonight._

"So nice of you to show up for training, Avatar Korra." Mako spoke with slight irritation.

Korra starts wrapping her hands with tape. Bolin is still throwing the earth disks at the goal posts. Mako is practicing his fire punches. Mako looked unimpressed whilst Korra was setting up.

"Shut up Mako, I am here now so let's start training." Korra cracked her knuckles and started hitting the bag.

"Start training? Korra, you are an hour late and you've missed the past two training sessions. Hell, you didn't even tell us what you were doing this past week.

Korra is now looking at the floor, not wanting to make eye contact with Mako.

"Now, I get that you have Avatar business but we were all starting to think that you didn't care about us." Mako quickly spoke back.

Mako getting closer to Korra. That's when Korra got on her defensive side, snapped her head to now look at Mako.

Korra bit back with her own words. "Mako you don't even know what I was doing because you were too busy spending time with your new girlfriend. I was out here trying to save the world from Amon's team."

Both eye to eye, both had their fists clenched.

"Don't you dare bring Asami to this. She has done nothing wrong Korra. If you have something against me or even Asami, say it right here." Mako now was pissed off.

Bolin comes to the rescue and stands in between the two other benders.

"Woah, woah, guys we are a team. Mako is right though, Korra. You still have to learn how to become the best Fire Ferret. You can't just not turn up to training. Also tell us what's happening with you, we do care about you Korra. If you ever need us all you need to do is get us. The Fire Ferrets are not just a team, we are family." Bolin said softly with a smile.

Korra didn't want to argue, she knew not to talk back when they both were right. Korra knew that she shouldn't have brought up Asami. The Avatar stayed silent and continued her stretching. She noticed a girl walking up to Mako and then kissing him on the lips.

_Asami... Great she's here now... This day is going well isn't it._

Korra tried to ignore the other girl and started focusing on her pull-ups.

"Oh, Hi Korra. So glad you could make it to training today." Asami said neutrality.

Korra didn't say a single word, still doing her pull-ups on the door frame counting in her head.

_Push it, 78 Keep it up... I'm The Avatar 79..._

"I have just finished with everyone's outfits for the tournament." The older girl spoke softly.

She then handed Mako and Bolin their outfits. They all looked happy as if they were like kids opening presents during Christmas.

_Come on Avatar! I've got this I can do it.. 80.._

Asami approaches the young Avatar with the new outfit. Korra let's go of the door frame, sweat is dripping all over her body. Her fists are clenched as Asami moves closer towards her. Both girls looked at each other. Korra was irritated and Asami clearly wasn't in the mood to deal with this.

_Why can't she leave me alone? Why is she here? I honestly do feel bad for the way that I spoke to her but why does she want to talk to me?_

"Hey boys, how about you try on your clothes and have a meal break. I'll stay with Korra so she can catch up?" Asami said, still locking eyes with The Avatar.

_This simply cannot be another girl chat. The last one was bad, I want to apologise but I've already done damage. What could she possibly want to talk about?_

The boys nodded both eager to try on the new clothing and eat food. They both quickly exited out of the room. Korra knew she was in the wrong. She now panicked, she didn't know how to make it right. The younger girl grabbed her towel from the locker and wiped off the sweat that was dripping off her face. Moments later Korra finally let her guard down and spoke.

"I'm so-" Korra gets cut off.

Asami smiled and guided the younger woman to the bench in the corner of the room.

"No Korra, I'm sorry." Asami said.

The older girl handed over the new Fire Ferrets outfit to Korra.

"We started off on the wrong foot, and honestly how dumb am I going for someone that The Avatar is interested in." Asami said softly.

_Oh spirits, she knew!_

"Oh, it was easy to tell?" Korra looks down trying not to panic.

"Yeah, it kinda was. I can see the way you look at him. I'm not blind and nor am I dumb Korra. I can read the signs." Asami spoke softly

The older girl put her hand on The Avatar's shoulder.

"His heart chose mine and I chose him." Asami said.

Korra looked hurt. Those blue eyes staring at the floor. She knew she couldn't do anything. Mako and Asami were together, that was final. Korra changes the subject slightly.

"So... Asami, Do you think we can get on the right foot since you are with my best friend and I have to deal with it then?" Korra looks back up to Asami.

The older woman smiled and locked eyes back to the younger woman.

_Wow, her eyes, so green. Her smile was so bright. I can understand why Mako didn't even look at his options when this girl was just right in front of him. She is just stunning and smells like lavender. As long as she makes him happy, I'll be okay._

"Yes Korra, I think we can."

—————-

**Later that day on the streets of Republic City**

Korra and Naga having a stroll around the city streets. The sunset approaching, Korra wasn't too fussed with coming back to Air Temple Island just yet. She wanted to explore the city life further. All of a sudden a car arrived and stopped at a broken shop front in an alley.

_Hmmm that is a bit suspicious?_

People then proceeded to jump out of the car. Korra gets a little bit closer to the area getting a better view on what was happening.

_Spirits!_

They were indeed equalists. They seemed to be picking up some boxes. The Avatar hid behind a wall near the shop so she was able to vaguely hear them. She peeped through to get a better look on what they were up to. One of the equalist's had a dirty mustache ordering the other three members around. There was another one of them just hoping out of the car dressed a little differently to them. All of them had slight green to their clothes but the driver was all in black. All of them had their trademark glasses on.

Korra softly spoke "Naga, stay right here. Don't get involved with this."

The polar bear dog sat and waited.

_This is bad. This is so bad. I should probably leave and tell Tarrlok what is going on....Or.... I should probably beat all of them up..._

The Avatar cracks her knuckles and walks towards the shop. She smirks.

"Hey, just wondering if you needed help with anything?" Korra yelled.

The mustache guy started running at her. He swings out his batons pressing a button to make them electric. Each swing he was giving The Avatar, she was dodging smoothly. She goes in to kick his face, fire coming out. He dodges that and strikes her ribs with the weapon. Grunt noise coming out of The Avatar as she was stunned down at the power of the baton. The Avatar quickly jumps back to her feat and starts blasting quick fire jabs at the equalist. He got hit twice, the second one knocking him out.

A muffled voice started yelling. "HE GOT HIT, TAKE HIM TO THE CAR AND WAIT FOR ME! I'LL DEAL WITH THE AVATAR."

The Equalist in black started running and leaped into The Avatar. Both falling and scraping across the road, loud grunt noise coming from the both of them. The hard impact on the gravel road was definitely going to leave marks on the both of them. Korra was pinned into a choke hold on the ground. Korra had not expected this equalist to be so good. They were both on the floor rolling. Korra was trying to get punches and elbows in so the other person would just let go. The opponent still had a strong vice like grip on The Avatar. The equalist was putting up a good fight but The Avatar was just too strong, as they were now losing grip. Korra started to get proper air into her lungs, breathing in and out better, starting to recover. Korra striked the equalist on the jaw. Both Korra and the Equalist jumped off each other now in a fighting stance. The Equalist was quick and snached out the two batons out from the harness they had on. The opponent spat out blood.

"Ah, so you want to use your weapons on me huh? Korra teasing the equalist.

Loud grunt of frustration came out as the Equalist was swinging the electric baton. This person was quick and managed to strike the Avatar three times. It impacted The Avatar a bit making her a bit slower.

_How are they so quick? If they are going to play like this, it's on._

Korra had enough of the weapons being used against her, so she bended some rocks from the ground the size of soccer balls. Throwing them towards the opponent knocking the batons straight out from their hands. The equalist clenched their own arm firmly as one of the rocks had hit it. Both of them are now extremely close to one and another again. They could hear each other's hearts beating. This was an even fight they both knew it.

_Their arm has to be broken! Spirits, there is no way at all they would move it after that. I've got them now. This is it._

The equalist managed to do a swift chi-blocking movement to the Avatar with their other arm. The young Avatar had fallen to the ground. She then tried to blast flames at the opponent. Her arm was numb, there was no flame. She couldn't do it, the Avatar couldn't bend at all.

_I'm in big trouble. What are they going to do to me? I'm so scared. I should've gotten help._

Then the equalist grabbed a set of handcuffs from their belt and cuffed the Avatar. The bender was now on her knees.

"What have you done to me?" Korra yelped.

The equalist touched The Avatar's cheek softly. Then straight up striked Korra's head.

Just like that Korra was out cold.

The Equalist softly spoke "Good night babe. I'll see you again soon."

The equalist started walking away clutching at their broken arm.   
Left all alone on the road was The Avatar.

——————

~Mako~

Moments after the fight between Korra and The Equalist, Mako was walking around the streets with Bolin getting some dinner.

_I wished that I was with Asami right about now. Bolin needs to get another friend. Don't get me wrong family is family but he keeps complaining about not having a girlfriend._

They were walking towards a food stall but from a distance they saw a polar bear dog laying on the floor.

_No it couldn't be? Could it?_

Both boys started walking towards the small path.

_Naga?_

The large dog was protecting someone.

"Hey Mako, isn't that..." Bolin sounded concerned

Bolin and Mako running towards the animal. Both boys were stunned to see Korra laying on the floor not looking too fresh.

_Oh shit, that's Korra what on earth are they doing here on the street. It's late and oh my._

"Korra, it's us Mako and Bolin. Please wake up!" Mako shouts out loud.

_Why didn't she get help? Did Amon get to her? Why would someone leave The Avatar here? On the road?_

Mako and Bolin start checking the surroundings before picking up The Avatar. They didn't want it to be some trick and all of them were put into danger. Bolin gives a thumbs up to Mako as the area was all clear. Mako picks up the avatar as the three of them hop into his satomobile and managed Naga to follow them. They went straight to Air Temple Island. The boys knew that Tenzin would be waiting for her there.

_How reckless can this girl be? She could have lost her bending, she could have died. I don't think I could handle losing her. Korra is too special._

_——————-_

**Air temple island**

~Korra~

Korra starts to wake up and gets up out of bed. Mako sitting at the edge of her bed. The girl's mind was now racing.

_Wait? Isn't this my room in the temple? My ribs hurt so much and my neck is super tender right now. How long was I out for? Mako? The Equalist got away._

"Hey you, glad you are alive. What even happened out there?" Mako said.

Korra looks at him and starts to cry. He then goes towards her to give her a hug.

"I couldn't beat them, there were five of them Mako. I thought that I could take them on but I couldn't. I managed to knock one of them out. Their driver was just unbelievably good. They just knew how to take me down. They were quick and were always somehow one step ahead of me. Oh spirits Mako, I was so scared." Korra's words trembling out of her mouth.

Tenzin walked in overhearing the conversation. He was disappointed but glad that she was now safe. Luckily there was a healer in the temple because Korra needed one. Tenzin's sister Kya was stopping through the island for a few weeks to become better with her spiritual side.

"Korra, do you still have your bending?" Tenzin said with such worry.

Korra panicked remembering what that particular equalist had done. She quickly punched out a flame. A sigh of relief came out from the Avatar. That expression worried Tenzin.

The airbender started to speak again. "What you did tonight was reckless. Korra, you should never go out to battle solo. Amon and his team are dangerous, you know that. Promise me Korra that you'll come up with a plan next time. Since you are helping Tarrlok with targeting this group, get his task force to help you next time."

Korra nodded, the older man was right. She was reckless, she just thought that she could do it. The young Avatar was terrified of what they could do. They were getting better and that terrified her. She knew that they had to be stopped now rather than later.

_How was I that stupid._

"Mako, let's take a break outside whilst Kya heals Korra." Tenzin said.

Mako starts walking out of the room with the older man as Kya steps into the room with a few buckets of water.

"I was really wishing to see you in a better place, Korra. My next visit you better not be broken or training." Kya spoke playfully trying to brighten up the mood.

Korra smiles back "So nice seeing you again Kya."

——————

**Meanwhile at the Sato Mansion**

~Asami~

Asami finally arrives back home. It was late. She had dropped off the equalist members back to their training camp. Amon was there and told her that everything was ready for the next step. The adrenaline was wearing off from what had happened. The pain was kicking in and yet she was still smiling. She was bruised up all over her arms, had some on her legs and a nice large one on her jaw. The young woman had thought that her arm was broken but luckily it had only been a dislocated shoulder. All that was running through her head was that first proper fight with The Avatar..

_Damn, that girl was strong, super muscular. Too bad her floor game needed working on. Ugh, she's just too cocky for me. The way she said that I needed to use my weapons. Like seriously babe, she wouldn't have lasted more than a minute with me if she didn't have her stupid bending._

Asami walks past her dad who was worried sitting on the couch listening to the radio drinking spiced cactus juice. He knew that she was now at home but not a single word came out of his mouth. The man didn't even want to look nor speak to his daughter. The girl knew that her dad didn't want a bar of it. As long as she was alive and managed to get home that was all that mattered. He didn't want to know about all the secret missions she was a part of. The older man knew that it would be painful to see his daughter getting hurt.

_This is all for you mom._

_I want to make you proud._

She goes straight to her room and locks the door. Now, heading straight towards her own bathroom starting to take her long sleeve shirt off. One of her maids had prepared an ice bath for her. She knew that her dad had told them to prepare it for her. Now looking into the mirror checking that her teeth are all still in place. Then gripping her own shoulder.

_This is going to hurt.._

_One._

_Two.._

_Three...._

A sickening crunch echoed through the room as she popped her shoulder back into place.

_Avatar Korra, you better watch out._


	3. It Wasn't Supposed to Be You

**The Sato Mansion**

~Asami~

It had been a week since the fight with Korra but, The Avatar didn't know it was Asami fighting her that night. Both of the girls had been spending more time together with Mako and Bolin. They grew closer to each other. Asami decided to invite Mako, Bolin and The Avatar over to her mansion for a swim. The green eyed beauty applying freshly new waterproof makeup to hide any bruises that were visible. Most of them had faded. Mako hadn't noticed a single thing. She grabs her classic dark shade of red lipstick to distract people from looking anywhere else.

_Oh spirits what would I ever do without you makeup._

There was a knock on the door.

"Umm... Miss Sato, the brothers are have arrived." The servant said.

Asami walked up to the front door and greeted the two brothers into the mansion. Noticing that Korra didn't arrive with them and that bothered her.

"Bolin, where's Korra?" Asami said.

Bolin begins to speak. "Well she said she's busy, I don't know why."

The earth bender jumped on the couch making himself comfortable.

Mako corrects Bolin, "Well, she told me last night she was going to be late because she has another meeting with Tarrlok."

_Why was Korra hanging out with Mako at night? Did he say last night? We were all hanging out during the day yesterday and she didn't tell us then._   
_Why was she with him at night?_   
_Have I been played?_   
_Shake it off._   
_Wait, he said another meeting? These boys are so stupid talking about secret Avatar stuff. Yet, I am glad that they open up to me like a book. It's a good advantage to have._

Mako leans in to gently kiss Asami. She then wraps her arms around his neck and smiles at the boy. He places his arms around her waist.

_Why did I move my arm like that, it still hurts._

"I know you've been busy with all the new Sato projects but I've missed us time." Mako softly spoke into her ear.

_Us time... Gross... Play along Asami._

The girl then continues the kiss.

 _Mako is so bad at kissing. It's like I'm kissing poison, leaving me with a sick feeling in my stomach. I don't actually like this boy at all._ _Why was_ _I jealous just then?_  
 _I've gotta stop overthinking._  
 _Ugh what's wrong with me! My mother would be disgusted with me kissing a firebender._

"Guys, I'm right here? Go somewhere else if you're going to be all over each other." Bolin said, cringing.

_Thank you Bolin!_

Asami chuckled and said "Probably best if we stop now Mako but, I really do miss us time."

_Did that just really come out of my mouth._   
_Us time. Gross. I hate that term._   
_It makes me sick._

"I was wondering if you were all still interested in having a swim?" The girl spoke with ease.

"Boy, do I want to!" Bolin said, jumping off the couch.

_Korra better show up because I can't cope with these two all by myself._

They head to the pool. Asami in her black tight one piece swimsuit and the boys just in board shorts. Another knock on the front door. Mako and Bolin dive straight into the pool.

_Please be Korra, please let it be her. I don't know why but I'm nervous. Why would I be nervous? Focus Asami, stay neutral and nice._

The male servant opens the door and guides the person to the pool room. It was indeed Korra. The Avatar made her presence known to the other girl in the room. Asami looks at the younger woman as she slowly gets herself into the pool. The boys start to play fighting in the water not even noticing that a new person has arrived. Korra sat on the edge of the pool. She wasn't planning on getting in the pool. The green eyed beauty started swimming towards the blue eyed girl.

Asami breaks the silence "You didn't get the memo about swimming? I honestly thought that I told you yesterday whilst the four of us were getting tea."

Korra was staring at the other woman for too long.

_Korra are you hiding something?_

The water tribe girl stutters "I did get the message, I just didn't want to swim."

_Why was The Avatar nervous? Was it me or was it Mako? She hasn't even said hello to the boys. Wait.. it must be me then. Not going to lie it's kind of cute when she's nervous._

Bolin finally noticed The Avatar was present. He goofily waved at the girl. Korra seemed to be pretty distracted by Asami as the girl got out of the pool.

"Hi Korra, what do you think of Asami's pool?" Bolin now getting the girl's attention.

"Yeah, it's nice." Korra said.

Korra back looking at the other girl in the room. Asami gently patted herself dry with a soft towel making sure that the make up wasn't going to just scrape off. The boys weren't going to leave the pool anytime soon.

Asami got closer to the other woman and spoke. "I have got a few things planned out for you and I today. I was thinking about testing out the new line of Satomobiles and did you want to join me. Just us, whilst the boys go and do whatever boys do."

Korra turned to face Asami. "Well I'd love to Asami, but I can't drive."

Asami grinned at the other girl. "That's not a problem Korra. I'll drive us."

—————-

**Race Track**

_It's just Korra and I._   
_The Avatar is sitting at the back of the car that I am driving. She seems still a bit nervous but why?_

Asami pushes full throttle on the car leaving the other two racers far behind. They never had a chance with Asami driving. Korra gripping the sides of the car having that classic Avatar smile. Asami looked at the car mirrors. It was hard for her to admit to herself that she enjoyed making the younger woman happy. As they passed the finish line, Korra jumped out of the car.

_Hopefully I've impressed the girl.._

"Wow little miss Sato. Who would have known that you're fun!" Korra said with her cheeky smile.

Asami leans up against her race car holding her arm and smiles back at the other woman.

Asami was quick to speak back. "Yeah, I'm not a princess Korra. I'm just a regular person wanting to just make the world a fun place for everyone but I also have to live up to my dad's name. It's quite hard you know?"

 _I am not a princess at all. You still don't know a single damn thing about me Korra._   
_I can show you._

"I'm sorry, it was pretty wrong of me to assume.. So, you came up with this car?" Korra said.

"It's okay, people think I'm daddy's helpless little girl but I'm quite capable of doing things myself. Yes I did come up with this beauty." Asami said proudly.

_There's that smile again. Why is she smiling at me like that? What is the little game she's playing?_

"I never thought you were helpless Asami." The water tribe girl softly spoke back.

Asami blushes now moving closer to the Avatar.

"It is getting late, did you want to come over for some drinks? Just us?" Asami said.

"No Mako or Bolin?" Korra looked at Asami confused.

_Spirits no definitely not Mako or Bolin._

"No Mako or Bolin, just like a girls only night. That's only if you want to? You are also more than welcomed to stay the night as well, we have plenty of guest rooms. My dad wouldn't mind." Asami sounding eager.

_Please say yes._

Korra had her signature smile and accepted the offer.

_Let's get to know you a bit more Avatar Korra._

———————

**The Sato Mansion**

_I have_ _to get into that girl's head. What are all her secrets and what was she planning on doing to all non-benders?_

Asami unlocks the front door of the mansion and lets the younger woman in first. They enter the lounge room and Asami grabs two glasses from the shelf.

"Spiced or sparkling cactus juice." Asami playfully offers.

Korra sits on the couch absolutely stunned looking around the room. This place is huge, it has top of the line furniture, gold decorations, photos all around the room and expensive variations of cactus juice.

"Umm whatever you have I'll have." Korra said, focusing on the girl.

_I thought The Avatar has to make the decisions?_

Asami opens up the new bottle of spiced cactus juice and hands the other girl her drink. Both girls started drinking then the older woman sparks up a conversation.

"So... Korra, when you first met me what did you think of me. Be honest." Asami said playfully.

Korra looked down on the floor as she spoke. "I honestly thought you were just an entitled rich girl. I now know that there is more to you and I want you to show me. What did you think about me?"

_There's that word again.._   
_Show._   
_I do want to show you everything Korra._

Asami laughed and filled their glasses up again. The older woman looked into the other girl's eyes as she spoke back.

"Well, you can say that.. Umm, honestly Korra I thought you were a bit uptight yet misunderstood. I know that you've got a lot on your plate right now Avatar. I respect you. Although, I want to learn more about Korra, not the Avatar."

_Why did I say that?_   
_I did not just say that._   
_It's the drink, not me._   
_Not me at all._

Korra blushing hard looking back up to Asami and gently touches the other woman's hand.

_Spirits!_

The gentle touch shocked the older woman.

"I respect your comment Miss Sato. After today you've shown me that you are more than just a pretty face. You've got guts and brains." Korra softly said

Asami was stunned with the other woman's comment.

 _The Avatar does have a heart. She's so sweet._ _Why haven't I hung out like this sooner with her._

The younger woman continued to speak. "You know what Asami, I've never had proper friends till I came to Republic City. Did you know that you are my first proper girl friend?"

That comment made the older woman blush harder than before. They both finished their drinks at the same time. So close to each other once again.

 _Her eyes are so bright and that stupid smile. I didn't know that she would be opening up to me so easily. My equalist brain aside, I genuinely want to know her._  
 _I'm her_ _first girl friend?_  
 _I somehow understand how she feels. I've always felt so alone here until now._

"Aww the Avatar has made friends." Asami playing around.

The Avatar playfully nudges the other woman. Asami nudges back. It was silent for a moment. The two girls are smiling and looking into each other's eyes.

_How is this so comfortable, so normal._

_It shouldn't be like this._

_Not with you, Korra._

Asami broke the silence. "Hey Korra, I bet that I can beat you in a wrestling match."

Korra didn't take the comment seriously. Asami looked determined to show the other girl what she was capable of just to prove that she wasn't just some rich girl.

"Oh so you think you can beat me? What makes you say that? Are you forgetting who I am Miss Sato?" Korra chuckled those words out.

_Oh Korra..._

Asami finishes her glass of cactus juice and grabs Korra's hand. They were heading into another room in the mansion. Korra had no idea where she was going and what the other woman was planning. Asami turns the lights on in the room. It was a huge training room, padded mats on the floor and different variations of punching bags. Korra was absolutely confused.

Asami softly spoke "Dad made me do self defence classes ever since I was little. He told me that this world wasn't safe and that I should be capable of helping myself. Ever since my mother died he made sure that I trained with the very best to and that no one could ever hurt me."

Korra placed her hand onto the other woman's shoulder. Asami flinched at the touch not expecting the other woman to place a hand on her hurt shoulder. The Avatar felt genuinely sorry and spoke up.

"I didn't know. I am so sorry for your loss Asami."

_Why would she care? Her kind did this. Her people killed my mother._

Asami and Korra remained silent for a moment. Korra moved her hands to hold the other woman's hands.

Korra then questioned the other woman. "What happened to your shoulder?"

_Spirits! Come up with a lie, quick!!_

"I was training last night and my teacher threw a hard punch... Let's not kill the mood shall we? No bending." Asami said.

Asami leg sweeps the other girl to the floor. Korra was stunned at the quick swift motion. The taller woman then dived in for the pin. The Avatar grunts then rolls out of it. Korra now puts all of her body weight on the other woman. Face to face, Asami smirks, catching the other girl off guard. She uses her long legs to push the Avatar off. Both women jump back to their feet.

Korra breathing heavily then speaking "Wow, you're good Asami. Didn't know that you had that in you."

_You don't know anything Korra._   
_Let me show you._

They go again, this time Korra charges at the other woman. As Korra goes to grab Asami's waist, the other girl uses the momentum and pulls her into a swift headlock and takes her down. Once again Korra was on the floor. Asami quickly released the lock, grabbed the other woman's wrist and pinned her to the mat. Korra tensed up and her muscles were popping out. They were so close to each other that their noses brushed against one and another. A quiet grunt came out of the water tribe woman. The older woman wasn't going to let go anytime soon, using her own weight and pressure to pin the Avatar down.

_This feels different from our first fight._

_All I can think about is her body and how muscular she was. Her arms are super toned. She was attractive but I don't want to admit that. Korra is already too cocky._

Korra rolling over successfully this time she finally had dominance in the playful match. Korra was trying to get up off the ground but Asami pulled her back in. The Avatar's back is now once again pinned to the floor. The older woman was now practically straddling the other woman. Their breathing became heavy. There was a lot of sweat coming from both girls. Korra suddenly stopped resisting.   
The Avatar had given up.

_No way._

They locked eyes once again but this time it was different. Both women are trying to read each other's expressions. The two women looked down to each other's lips then it suddenly clicked. They were now on the same page.

 _Korra doesn't want Mako at all._ _.._  
 _The Avatar_ _is wanting_ _me right now_ _and I am_ _wanting her._

Asami grips the other woman's wrist even tighter and they both go in for the kiss. Not breaking the kiss, Asami lets go of the other woman's wrist. Gently moving her fingers down Korra's forearms. It was sending shockwaves to the Avatar. Both now smiling into the kiss. Korra lightly rolled over so she was now the one on top.

_Korra is beautiful, she's strong and she's gentle._

It was getting a bit too heated for Korra so she broke the kiss. Asami was frustrated that the other woman had stopped. Korra sat up and gave a devilish smile to the woman beneath her. The water tribe woman throws her blue top off.Then Asami pulls Korra back into a passionate kiss. Asami's fingers traced around the Avatar's bindings then lingered to her firm abs.

_This was so wrong but felt so right._

_This was the feeling I have been missing all my life._

Asami moaned into the other woman's mouth as it continued to get more heated. The Avatar takes Asami's shirt off. The older woman was wearing a black laced bra. Now Asami is rolling over so she could still prove her dominance. The green eyed beauty starts kissing down the Avatar's neck leaving marks. Korra quietly moans as Asami finds the soft spot on the woman's neck. The younger woman unclasping the older woman's bra and then tossing it out of the way. Now Asami's hands started going south of Korra's body.

*Cough*

Both girls stopped immediately. Asami buried her head deep into the other woman's chest not wanting to make eye contact with the person. The younger woman's arms wrapped around the other woman on top of her. Korra's face was covered in pure panic. Asami knew who it was and didn't want to deal with this mess.

_Oh spirits what have I done._

It was Hiroshi.

He proceeded to talk "I didn't know that The Avatar was greeting us with her presence tonight.. I assume now that she will be staying the night since it is quite late?"

Both girls reached to get their tops and rushed to put them back on. Not a single word came out of Asami.

The man speaks again expressionless. "I'll take that as a yes then. I'll speak with you later Asami. I've got a meeting with some people now."

Mr.Sato kept the conversation short, he still had no expression at all. He just simply walked out of the room. The two girls were absolutely stunned. They had gotten caught in an act that Asami knew was wrong. She had betrayed her family.

_I know for a fact he was meeting up with Amon. I didn't feel safe at all. I've disappointed my people._

Korra looks at the floor knowing that this wasn't going to work out. Asami lifts the other girl's head up. Both now looking into each other's eyes. The green pair of eyes trailed back to the blue eyed girl's lips.

_This was a bad situation to be in but she's worth it._

_Would I do this again?_

_I would In a heartbeat._

Korra breaks the silence and takes a step back "I am so sorry, you're with Mako and your dad is probably unimpressed with me. I should probably leave."

Asami grabs the other woman's wrist.

Asami pleaded "No, my dad knew that you were going to be here. He probably just forgot just like he always does. As for what he saw, it may take awhile for him to accept us."

_Did I really just say us out loud?_

Korra snaps back and steps forward "Where does Mako fit into all of this? He is your boyfriend after all and I'm his best friend. Asami, we just kissed and I know for a fact that it meant more. You didn't even try to stop me. You could've stopped me at any time. Oh and here's a bigger question, do you even like Mako?"

Both close to each other once again. They can hear each other's hearts beating.

Asami softly spoke back "I don't want Mako... To be completely honest I never really wanted him. Korra, I want you. It's always been you. Korra, please stay."

Korra was overwhelmed with the confession. The water tribe woman gently touches Asami's jaw.

"I can't do this, not just yet." Korra said with a bit of hurt in her voice.

Both women let go of each other and turned away. Asami didn't want to see the other girl leave because she knew it was going to hurt her even more. Deep down they both knew it was for the better. Korra makes a quick exit. Asami now drops down to the mat in a seated cradle position with tears now overflowing.

_I was never supposed to fall for you_


	4. Bending Emotions

Secret Tunnel Under Republic City

~Asami~

The past week has been difficult for Asami. She still hadn't spoken to Mako. She did feel guilty for trying to get with his best friend. Asami kept saying to herself that it was all for the mission but deep down she knew it wasn't for that at all. The green eyed beauty had fallen hard for the blue eyed woman. The girl knew she had to break up with Mako. She couldn't play him around and mess with the avatar. It wouldn't sit well to her. Asami still had standards and wanted to do this the proper way even if she never liked the boy. She was going to try and stay away from the Avatar for just a few more days.

Asami's father had been ignoring her ever since the day she kissed the Avatar. She knows that her dad didn't approve of this mission. Seeing her with the fireboy made him mad but then she was on top of the avatar.. This man despised all benders. There was no way, not even a single chance on going back now. Her dad knew that once she was with them there was no coming back out of the little mess.

Now the young lady awaits the arrival of a masked man, she was meeting up with Amon to still prove her loyalty as an equalist. She was dressed up as the elite equalist spy all in black. Amon has only ever trusted her and the lieutenant.

"So Asami, I've heard that you've gotten to know The Avatar really well." The masked man spoke.

_I knew dad told him, he had every right to._  
_I betrayed everyone._  
_I betrayed myself._  
_But I think that I love her._

Asami looked guilty and spoke. "Yes, I did. We are currently having a little break."

_It was all for the mission._

Amon started talking again not sounding disappointed at all. "Who would have thought that you used the boy to get to the Avatar."

_Yes, I know that I used him._  
_It was wrong to do it like that._  
_I might not like him but he has feelings as well._  
_I just didn't know that I was going to fall for the ultimate bender._

"You came up with this yourself? I am truly proud of you Asami."

_Wait, did he just say that he was proud of me?_

"We can now move to the next stage quicker. You can now get all your information and use The Avatar. You can then tell us what Tarrlok and the police are doing."

_Use her?_

Asami was shocked and nodded. Amon pats the girl's head.

Amon continued "Your dad has told me that his new weapons are ready as well. The Rally is on tonight after the semi finals. So you better get in that bending arena and say hello then leave immediately to get back to our secret rally. We are planning on catching some big named benders. Oh and we are also planning on invading the pro bending arena during the finals. Your job is to get the fire ferrets to the final. As that team are the crowd favourites and it showcases your little Avatar. I want that arena during final night of pro bending full of benders and nonbenders. I want everyone to witness this glorious moment, I want it to be spoken for generations. Your team has to place second otherwise the Avatar won't have her bending oh and she might get hurt."

_What have I done? Why did I have to catch feelings for her. I don't want her to get hurt._  
_They have been playing unbelievably well._  
_I have to pay the refs for them to lose._  
_I just don't want anything to happen._

Asami coldly spoke. "I understand what needs to be done Amon."

Amon and Asami shook hands and went their separate ways.

———————-

Air Temple Island

~Korra~

Korra was training with Tenzin. Trying to 'be the leaf' as Meelo would say. She has been more understanding with meditations lately. Still no spirit connection, no air bending. Something was bothering Korra. The girl was distracted, she could barely focus on anything. Tenzin could tell that something was in the way.

"Korra, how about you take a break. Your mind isn't with us today." Tenzin said.

Korra opens her eyes and says back. "What, really? You can tell?"

"I'm not blind Korra. You've had a big week, between the fight with the equalist, Tarrlok's meetings and missions, Fire Ferrets and Air bending training. You are doing so much. Are you doing okay Korra?"

Tenzin gives a heart to heart with Korra. She has always looked up to this man as a second father. She knew he was only trying to help. The airbender has always cared about her.

"Tenzin, I'm just a bit stressed out. A mad man is out there wanting to do harm to us benders. I don't know what's going to be happening or when will the equalist attack again. Tarrlok is just waiting for news that I can't give him because I don't have anything at the moment. I don't know if the Fire Ferrets are going to win because Bolin has gotten a new hobby and never shows up for training. Oh and I still can't air bend!" Korra spoke with slight tension in her voice.

The older man spoke back. "I could sense that you were under pressure but you need a rest. Have you been sleeping well?"

"No, I haven't slept well ever since that fight with the equalist. They are getting a little too good." Korra said.

_That fight will forever haunt me. That person had a strong grip and I can recognise it. I've felt it before.. I just can't pin point who-_

Tenzin snaps his fingers to get Korra out of her own thoughts.

"How about you try to get some rest right now. I've got a meeting with the world leaders tonight. You don't need to join us for this one. If you ever want to talk or want advice Pema, Kya and myself are here for you Korra." Tenzin said.

The young Avatar said. "Thank you Tenzin."

Tenzin starts walking away. Korra's mind now stuck on another thing.

_It's been a week since I kissed Asami. That was the last time I saw her._

_I can't believe that this whole time I was jealous of Mako, not Asami._

_Mako and I have been hanging but no mention of a break up._

_A_ _ll he said was that she was needed for another big Future Industries project._

Korra wanted some solid advice about love so she decided to walk up to the meditation area outside. Luckily Tenzin and his kids weren't there. She saw the person she wanted to talk about this.

"Hey Kya, can I talk to you about something?"

The older woman gets up from meditating and smiles.

"Of course you can dear, you know that you can always talk to me about anything." Kya happily responds.

There was a bit of a pause. Kya is studying the younger woman trying to get an idea on why she would want to talk.

Kya proceeded to speak. "I have a sense that this is about your love life. This is about the fire bender boy that was over a few times this week. He really cared about you when you got hurt."

Korra in absolute shock and chucked. "Kya no, it isn't about him."

Kya was very certain it was. "Then how come you've got marks all over your neck?"

_Oh spirits! I thought they weren't as noticeable anymore! I should have kept my jumper on._

Kya giving the younger girl a smile "He used to be the only boy you'd talk about. Anyway isn't he with someone else?"

Korra looks down a little bit of guilt when Kya said that last part. "It's not Mako.. it's someone else."

Kya was very interested now, she had thought it was the fire boy but she was wrong. "Someone else? Who? His brother?"

Korra snapped her head back at the older woman. "Bolin? No, spirits no. He is just a good friend."

Kya was shocked and was trying to think about who it could've been. She was trying to remember all the new friends Korra had made here in Republic City and then it clicked. "No way, Korra. It's Little Miss Sato? I thought you were jealous of that girl but, it does make sense."

Korra started to talk "Yes, Kya, it's Asami. I have been keeping this to myself. I can't talk to Tenzin about this stuff because he would tell me not to focus on that kind of stuff when I'm trying to do everything else at the moment. Anyways, It was probably just a one time thing. We haven't spoken or met up since."

Kya resting her hand on the other woman's shoulder. "Korra, it's going to be okay. Asami is probably a bit confused right now. The girl has to choose who she really wants. The fire boy doesn't know, does he?"

Korra shakes her head "She probably is confused but so am I Kya. All this time it was her, not Mako. No, he doesn't know anything."

_I feel super guilty. Saying this out loud to someone didn't help at all. I've hung out with him almost every day since the kiss with Asami. She probably won't talk to me ever again._

Kya responds back leaving Korra with this. "Korra, I think you should probably speak to her about this, not me. I can guide you and give advice about what I've done hoping that it would work for you. She is probably thinking about you just as much as you are about her. Talk about your feelings to her she'll understand."

_I've got to talk._  
_Thank you Kya._

Ikki and Jinora started running towards The Avatar.

Ikki then interrupts the two women speaking "Hey auntie Kya did you know that Korra likes Mako?"

_Why do they always talk without thinking?_

Korra was ready to earth bend the kid into space. Jinora covers her sister's mouth trying to stop her from spilling more information.

Kya smiles and plays along "No, I didn't."

"Ugh I'm out of here!" Korra said a bit irritated.

—————————-

Pro Bending Arena

~Mako~

_I'm glad that Bolin has now been doing things without me being involved. He seems to be feeling better about things. Whatever his new hobby is, I'm glad it's making him happy. Hopefully he meets someone special._

_As for Korra... she's amazing like if I wasn't with Asami I'd probably be with her. This past week spending time with her has made me realise that she's more than just the Avatar. She's human and needs someone to love her. Could I?_

The Future Industries Fire Ferrets had made it through to the semi finals. One more win and they would get to the finals. They were unstoppable and the crowd loved them. Mako and Bolin both got to the arena early to stretch before this big match. The fire bender was shocked to see his girlfriend after not seeing her at all for a week.

_I should be mad that we haven't spoken in a week. She didn't even bother to tell me if something had happened between us._

_Does she even care about me at all?_

"Hey Bolin, Hi Mako, I thought you might have wanted me here to watch this match. It's a pretty big deal for the Fire Ferrets to win." Asami spoke happily.

_I guess that she showed up to watch so I shouldn't be mad then._

_I have nothing to worry about._

Bolin waves to the woman and she waves back. Asami then gives a nice warm hug to Mako and a kiss on the cheek.

_Maybe she was busy and I'm just overthinking._

_It seems like she misses me.._

Then Korra arrived a little bit earlier than expected. The boys thought she was going to be here till 15 minutes before the game. Korra was shocked to see Asami let alone her being all over that boy. Asami quickly let go of Mako.

_This is the perfect time to talk to Asami. Bolin and Korra can talk. I have to speak to Asami about why we haven't been hanging out._

Before the firebender could say anything. Asami goes up to Korra and speaks. "Korra, is it okay if we can talk for a few minutes. Alone."

_Why would she want to talk to Korra? She hasn't even spoken to me for the past week. Korra said she hadn't seen her since they hung out last._  
_Does she know that Korra has been hanging out with me lately?_  
_Ugh forget it, it's probably just girl talk that no one lets me in about._

~Korra~

_I need to talk to her. I need to know if we are on the same page._

Korra nods and follows Asami out of the room. Whilst walking they didn't speak, they didn't even know what to say. Both went to the female change room and locked the door.

_What is going on inside Asami's head._  
_After all she was the one wanting to speak to me first._

Asami broke the silence in the room. "Korra, I'm sorry. I am sorry for not talking to you sooner about this. I don't ever want to lie, but I was never supposed to fall for you. I'm so sick of feeling guilty for never talking about this, about us."

_Did she just say 'us'?_

"I am just so lonely all the time, when you jumped into my life I knew you were different. I didn't know what it was till now. Korra you are so special to me and I don't want to ever lose you."

_Spirits, she's fallen for me just like I've fallen for her._

Korra felt relieved that they felt the same way. Both girls now holding hands Korra then started to speak.

"I was going to say the same thing. All my life I've been hidden, no one but the white lotus to talk too. No friends, just Avatar training to master the elements. But you Asami, you have unlocked something in me that no one else has."

There was a pause.

"But you know what you have to do to make this right Asami. Break up with him, be with me."

_Please, leave him and choose me._

Asami nodded and gave the other woman a tight hug. Korra is now looking up at Asami. Their eyes looking at one and another. Korra moved her head closer to the other woman's. They were stuck here for a few moments. Now nose to nose, the younger woman slightly tilts her head to gently guide Asami into a kiss. Korra's hands were placed and fitted naturally around Asami's hips. The younger woman leans in further. Asami's back now touches the door. Korra's hands starting to roam further down and then slowly creeping up Asami's skirt.

There's a knock on the door.

_Ugh not now. Please not now._

"Umm, I hope that you two are okay but Korra you need to come back, the game is in two minutes.." Bolin said.

_Oh yeah! The game..._

Asami smiles as the other woman removes herself. Korra was ready to leave then Asami spoke.

"Korra, wait just one second. I just want to say good luck tonight."

The older woman kisses Korra on the side of her cheek and walks out of the change room.

_Oh spirits, she's going to ruin me._

Moments later the Fire Ferrets had just entered the playing field. Buzzard Wasps as the opponents of this semi final match. The bell rings and the fire bender and earth bender from the opposing team go straight for the attack on the avatar. The water tribe member of Fire Ferrets smoothly dodging the earth disks and fire punches. Bolin and Mako take out the water bender from the other team. The two boys seemed a little distracted during this game.

_I wonder what is wrong with the brothers tonight.._

"Umm guys a little help here!" Korra gets the boys on her team's attention.

Korra getting pushed back into the bottom of her zone. The earth bender from the other team does a mean punch to Mako that sends him flying. The fire bender opponent jump blasts from his feet sending Bolin out. The timer is almost up and the two buzzard wasps are getting into formation, Korra moving side to side. She's building herself up. The crowd goes silent as they are witnessing the avatar flowing around. The remaining Fire Ferret takes in as much water and snaps. The water blasts through her and the two opponents go out of the field. The whole crowd cheered for them.

Announcer through the speaker "Ladies and gentlemen, advancing into the finals The Future Industries Fire Ferrets!"

_We did it! We are going to the finals!!_

Korra jumps into the air with excitement. Mako and Bolin were absolutely stoked about the win. The boys didn't have the best match of their lives but Korra did it. They were now into the finals and nothing could stop them. The Fire Ferrets entered their locker room. Bolin was ready to bolt out.

"You're leaving now Bro? Bolin, I was thinking that we should celebrate and get some drinks." Mako said.

Bolin quickly spoke back "We haven't won yet Mako. We need to prepare ourselves for the big one. We need more sleep and more training. The Wolf Bats don't mess around."

Korra agreeing with the earth bender boy "Bolin is right Mako, we need to rest up."

Bolin grabs his bag and heads off leaving Mako and Korra alone. Mako looking a bit upset. He wanted the whole team together.

"I get that he is nervous but just a few drinks won't kill him." Mako spoke with such disappointment.

_I feel so guilty. I kissed your girlfriend before the game. I am so sorry Mako._  
_I'll buy the drinks and keep him company._

Korra proceeds to talk. "I guess a drink won't hurt me, let's go to a place that you like."

Mako smiles back "Thanks Korra, you're always the one to count on."

_Yeah..._

_I am..._

Korra tried to act playfully. "Obviously Mako, don't you know who I am. I'm The Avatar."

She nudges Mako and laughs. He rolls his eyes at the comment from Korra.

_It's just a few drinks and I'm just hanging out with a friend._

_What could go wrong?_


	5. Ladies and Gentlemen

**Republic City Abandoned Theatre**

~Asami~

Amon and all of his team had gathered some of Republic Cities greatest benders and had them on their knees. They were all chained up, gagged and had cloth over their heads. Something big was going down tonight and The Avatar didn't even know. Asami was ready for whatever her masked leader had planned. She was now in her elite black equalist chi blocker clothes, goggles and mask. As she was about to go into the event she spots two guys trying to get in through another way.

_Ugh probably Amon's fanboys.._

The boys weren't fans at all, they were trying to break in. Asami had a feeling that the two men were trying to free someone who was chained up. One of the men who was trying to get in was in all dark blue clothing wearing a gold chain. He was a very noticeable water bender in Asami's eyes.

_Wait a minute, isn't that Shady Shin?_   
_Such a low life bender._   
_Why are the Triad members trying to break and enter?_   
_How much were they getting paid for this?_

There was a young man wearing mostly grey with minimal green. The equalist couldn't see the younger man's face. He had covered it with a mask of his own. She could sense that the younger man was an earth bender.

_Ugh.. I should clear them out so tonight goes smoothly._

Asami sneaks up behind the water bender, cuffing and then gagging him. The man couldn't go anywhere, he knew that he was stuck with Amon tonight. The other member was trying to go back and leave the other man behind. The equalist was too quick and brings out the baton, takes a swing and misses. The earth bender then bent the floor tripping the equalist. The spy throws the baton and it hits the target's back. The electric bolt hitting his spine. He drops to the floor. The equalist taking the two benders straight up to the room with the other chained up benders. Amon was watching over them stretching.

_The Triad Members really need to work on their game._

"Amon I have some new people to add. They need to be equalised tonight as they have caused a lot of damage to Republic City. They are Triad Members Shady Shin and a new member of the team, he is an earth bender."

Amon turns to Asami, his hand cupping her face.

"You always have to overachieve.. You are just too good Asami."

—————————-

**Republic City Bar**

~Korra~

Korra and Mako are walking around Republic City to find drinks and hang out. They have been spending a lot of time together recently. Mako suddenly realising that he has taken interest in Korra whilst dating Asami. The only thing on the Avatar's mind was the green eyed beauty. She was thinking about all the chances and close calls with Asami.

_What if Bolin didn't knock on the door today?_   
_What if Hiroshi wasn't at home that night?_   
_Ugh, why am I thinking about this now?_   
_I'm hanging out with my best friend who is dating the girl that I just can't get out of my head._

Mako breaks the silence. "Hey Korra, are you okay? You seem a bit lost in thought? You know that can tell me anything."

_I really can't tell you everything Mako._   
_Your beautiful girlfriend has to._

They started approaching an empty bar in the middle of an alleyway.

Korra lies through her teeth "Yeah, I'm fine. Let's have some drinks."

They order whiskey cactus and sit on the outside area. Mako started to talk about how distant Bolin has been lately. He loved the idea of Bolin having extra activities but the young earth bender was forgetting about his family. Korra is now focusing on the conversation and agreeing with him.

Then Mako brought up Asami in conversation "I just don't understand her. We didn't speak today, a five second hug isn't going to make up for her not talking to me for more than a week. This girl needs to tell me what's going on with her."

_I should tell him that something is wrong, he deserves that much._

"Korra, she talked to you today. Did she say anything about or relationship to you?"

_Lie. You've gotta lie Korra._

Korra again lies "Nope, she didn't. I just think it's Future Industries, she has made another invention. Maybe you should talk to her."

They finish their first drink and Mako orders the same thing as last time. As he placed Korra's drink in front of her. The fire bender gently touched her shoulder. She doesn't think too much of it, it was a nice gesture.

Korra breaking the silence this time "Hey Mako, after this drink we should probably go home. It's getting late."

Mako looks at her again sad and then says "We've only been here for twenty minutes. Come on Korra. Let's stay a little bit longer here together."

Korra caves in "Fine, I'll stay after this drink but it will be my last one."

They continued talking about how the Fire Ferrets have made it this far and how their first interaction with each other wasn't the best. They both found it odd that they were the only ones at the bar. The bartender said that they are usually busy. Now at this point Korra was now a bit tired and wanted to finish the conversation and leave.

Korra started to talk "Mako, tonight has been fun. I do have to leave now, it's getting a bit late. Tenzin is probably waiting for me at the temple right now."

Mako gets up and says "Yeah, he is probably stressing out right now."

Korra hugs the fireboy and says goodnight. They were still looking at each other. Korra was feeling a bit awkward. Mako then held her hand and went in for the kiss. Korra pushes him back.

_What the fuck was that._

Korra snaps "Mako what was that? You're with someone!"

He then snapped back "I love you Korra. Asami never has never loved me and I can tell."

Wait, what?

"She was just using me because I'm a Pro Bending star. Being with you all of this week has made me realise that you're the one I need in my life."

_Why is he saying this now?_   
_This is a huge mess._

Korra then spat back. "No Mako, you had your chance with me. You and I, we just can't be together. Asami-"

Mako cuts Korra off. "Asami what? Korra you've spoken to my girlfriend more than I have this week. I am sure that it's more than her stupid project. You know what Korra you're not good at lying. I know that you like me so why not be with me?"

Korra couldn't make eye contact with Mako. It was dead silent. She felt so bad. He was so torn already. If the young woman tells him what her and Asami have been doing he would lose it.

_Oh spirits. I shouldn't be the one to tell him._

"So both of you have been talking about me behind my back? Why don't you tell me at least Korra? No bullshit. After all we are best friends right?

_Lie again Korra._

Korra looks at him again. "We are best friends Mako but she has told me nothing about you. As for you and I we can't ever be together like that, I can't be just a second option."

_It made me think.._   
_Am I a second option to Asami?_   
_I couldn't be because she has actually fallen for me._

Korra started walking out of the bar leaving Mako there. The Avatar noticed heaps of people lining up to get into some kind of event. As she starts approaching it, someone grabs her and pulls her into an abandoned shop.

A familiar voice starts talking "What are you doing here Korra with no disguise?"

It was Tarrlok in equalist clothing. He speaks again. "I am glad that you are here though. It's Tenzin, he's in danger. The Equalist captured him and a few other benders."

_They captured them?_   
_Why?_   
_What are they going to do?_

Korra now focused on getting Tenzin back. "Whatever we need to do I'll do."

Tarrlok hands the Avatar equalist chi blocker clothing. They then proceeded to walk in. The guards quickly opened the door once they saw the two fake chi blockers. Korra accidentally bumped into someone instantly feeling electric.

_It's the person who beat me that night._   
_Who left me on the floor._   
_Show me your face you coward._

The Elite Equalist spoke "Shouldn't you two be in the crowd just in case something happens?"

Both Korra and Asami are looking at each other. A moment had passed. They didn't recognise each other.

_That equalist has a feminine voice._   
_So familiar I just can't-_

Tarrlok quickly spoke "Yes, we were just on patrol and made it here as quick as we could."

The two fake equalists start walking. Korra could sense that she was being watched still by that spy.

Moments had passed Amon now on stage. Many non benders watching on as he spoke "Ladies and Gentlemen, tonight you are here to see a revolution. A new era has begun, bending will become a thing of the past. You all here will be the first ones to witness a non bender like myself take away people's bending."

The whole audience cheered. The Lieutenant and his chi blockers were bringing the chained up benders in a line.

"We shall never live in fear again. We shall all rise against the benders. The solution is here and it starts today. I have gotten some of the best benders right here in front of me today. They all have been given one chance to keep their bending. These benders will have to face me one on one."

_He is bluffing_

The chi blockers started removing the masks of all the benders in the line. Lightning Bolt Zolt, Shady Shin, Tenizn and The Future Industries Fire Ferrets earth bender Bolin. The crowd cheering was very off putting for the avatar to hear.

_OH SPIRITS TENZIN AND BOLIN?_   
_How did Bolin get into this mess??_

The avatar whispers to Tarrlok "We need to figure out what to do right now."

Tarrlok looked all around this abandoned theatre.

"Go and form steam through the pipes over there." Tarrlok ordering the avatar.

She doesn't even hesitate. The avatar walking through this loud crowd to get to her place. There was a security guard standing in Korra's way. She comes up with a quick lie "Oh, I heard there is a fight happening outside." The guard runs off. She started turning the valves and a little bit of steam was coming through. The guard comes back and Korra hides behind the valves.

"Hmmm, there was no fight outside and now there is smoke.. something doesn't add up." The guard mumbled.

Korra swings a loose pipe to his head, knocking the guard out. The steam started pumping through. As that was happening Amon was fighting the Triad Leader Zolt. Not even a minute into the fight Amon places his hands on the bender's head.

"You have been cleansed of your sins." Amon spoke to the Triad leader.

Zolt tried to use his bending but nothing happened.

_No way. That didn't just happen._

"See everyone, this is the new era. Isn't it beautiful."

_Hurry up steam._

Next up was Shady Shin. All the benders looked terrified. The chi blockers provided the water for the bender. Shin fights quick, whipping the water but Amon was blocking all the swipes. The masked man gets closer and in a quick second his hand on the Triad member's head.

"Shin, you are now free."

_I can't wait any longer. Tenzin is next._

As the chi blockers unchain Tenzin Korra jumped on the stage and took off her mask. The crowd was shocked to see The Avatar. The young Avatar proceeded to speak. "Amon stop! This is madness!"

The masked man laughed and said. "No Avatar Korra. It's people like you having the advantage that is madness. We should all be living equally."

Tenzin air blasts the chi blockers. Tarrlok jumped on stage as the steam started to flow through the area. He could now waterbend. Korra now throws fire punches to Amon. The Equalist Leader dodging every single time. Korra then water blasts the masked leader to the other side of the stage. Tenzin goes straight over to Bolin to unlock him from his chains. More chi blockers arrived and the panicked crowd were leaving.

Tarrlok yells. "Korra take the earth bender and go. There's too many of them."

Korra stands her ground "I can't leave you and Tenzin."

Tenzin goes up to Korra and holds her shoulder. "You can't win this one, you need to-"

_No!_

The elite equalist zapped Tenzin's head from behind. His body dropped to the floor. Korra was in complete shock on what had just happened. The air bender didn't move at all, he looked lifeless. Tarrlok was now chained up and getting taken away.

_No_ _, this cannot be happening right now._

The equalist looking down as The Avatar goes to the floor to check if Tenzin was alive. Tears now run through the Avatar's cheek.

The young Avatar spoke without breaking eye contact with the spy. "Bolin, take the body to Air Temple Island and leave me here. Bolin go!"

Bolin didn't dare to defy the young woman's request. She was furious. The earth bender wanted to help but he had to respect her word. The young Avatar gets up and tackles the elite spy. The earthboy picking up the air bender's body and leaving the area. The Avatar was seeing red. The water tribe woman starts laying in punches to the spy. The elite equalist didn't do anything back, she let the avatar hurt her.

_Why won't she fight back!_   
_What is wrong with her!_   
_FIGHT ME!_

Korra now placing all of her weight pining the spy to the floor.

_Fine then, I'll do this my way._   
_I want to see your face._

Korra was trying to rip off the goggles but then felt a zap on her back. She rolled off the other woman as Amon was the one to hit her with the electric baton. He then chains the young Avatar up. The young Avatar was dizzy and all she could hear was a loud ringing noise.

Amon spoke to the spy "Why did you let her hurt you? You are more than capable of fighting back. This was an unsuccessful night but at least our little Avatar here has news to share to the world. Just take her back home. We aren't ready to take her bending just yet."

He then walks away with all the other chi blockers. It was now The Avatar and the equalist spy all alone.

_What is going on?_   
_Why did they leave me with the spy?_   
_Fuck, they have taken Tarrlok. This mission was a failure._

_Tenzin._

The young Avatar started to cry.

"I didn't mean for anything like this to happen Korra." The spy spoke gently.

_What the fuck._   
_She is talking to me_ _?_   
_What does she even mean?_   
_Do I know her?_

"I'll take you to the temple if you'd like?"

_I can't_ _be_ _talk_ _ing t_ _o you._   
_I also don't think I'll be welcomed at the temple anymore..._

Korra couldn't resist, the chains were tugging as the equalist was dragging her. The spy places the Avatar in a vehicle.

"Umm... Excuse me spy lady, do you think that you can drop me somewhere else tonight. I need to see someone important." Korra softly spoke at the back.

The spy locks the doors and turns her head facing the Avatar. She was confused and spoke. "Where would you like to be dropped off Avatar?"

_I need to be with the girl that makes me happy._   
_I just want to cry in her arms._   
_I just want her to comfort me._   
_I want her to tell me that everything is going to get better._

Korra takes a deep breath and says, "Sato Mansion."

The equalist nods and then zaps the woman to sleep.

—————————

**The Sato Mansion**

~Asami~

What a big night for both The Avatar and The Equalist spy. Asami had managed to get changed into her signature sleepwear and applied makeup to cover her broken nose from the Avatar. The older woman dragged Korra up the stairs and got into her master bedroom. The young Avatar was fast asleep and nothing at this point could wake her up so she placed the younger woman in her bed.

Asami started to cry and whispered. "I am so sorry Korra. You weren't supposed to be there. I couldn't hurt you even if I wanted to. I love you more than anything this world has to offer me."

_I don't care anymore mum._   
_All this hatred for what?_   
_I love the girl laying in my bed._   
_Please forgive me mum and dad._

"I was supposed to free Tenzin."

_Korra ruined my plan._

Asami kisses Korra's forehead. Tears dripping out of her eyes onto the other girl. The older woman now holding Korra and softly spoke.

"Everything is going to be okay, you are now safe here with me Korra."


	6. Daddy Issues

**The Sato Mansion**

~Asami~

Asami woke up very early and was laying on top of Korra. The bender was so peaceful and calm. Asami didn't want to move. She could stay like this forever.

_I love you Korra_

The green eyed beauty had to get up. Asami knew that she would have to phone in Air Temple Island. She had to tell all of them that Korra was safe. Asami shuts her bedroom door gently so the other woman doesn't wake up. The young Sato walks to the end of the hallway and dials in the Temple.

A sad voice answered "Hello this is Pema from Air Temple Island. May I ask who is speaking?"

_I am the worst person in the whole world._

"Hey Pema, it is just Asami Sato here."

_The one that killed your husband.._  
_I'm so sorry.._  
_He was supposed to leave unharmed.._

Pema was shocked "Oh poor sweetie, has no one told you what happened to Korra? She has been missing since yesterday. We are all worried that something may have happened to her after what Bolin had told us."

_He took the body back to the temple_

Asami quickly spoke back. "Umm, actually Pema, Korra isn't missing. Someone rang the doorbell very late last night and left her laying on the steps in front of my mansion. Korra is a little injured but she will be safe in my hands."

Pema sounded a little bit relieved. "Oh thank spirits she is safe."

_I'm glad she's safe too_

Pema starts to cry "I- I don't think my family and I could handle another loss right now. Please do whatever it takes to keep her safe Asami. When she recovers, bring her here. The kids and I would love to see her."

Tears start forming on the young Sato. "I am sorry for your loss."

Pema said thank you and hung up. The young Sato laying back on the wall crying. She just couldn't stop. Her dad walks past her shaking his head.

Hiroshi looks at his daughter straight into her cloudy green eyes and says. "This is what happens when you get involved. You get hurt and you hurt the people that you love. I heard from Amon what had gone down last night. I hope that you drop this mission soon. I can't handle seeing you hurt. I can't lose my only daughter to a bender just like we lost your mother. I hope that you come to your senses soon Asami. Seeing you with that fireboy made me sick and now that you're fooling around with Korra, the fucking Avatar! What were you thinking Asami? This isn't the mission. The mission was never to date the Avatar. Ugh It makes me question if you are my daughter?"

The young Sato didn't dare to speak back to him, she rushed to her bedroom and closed the door shut. Her fists and head against the door as she continues to break down into tears.

_Why do I ruin people's lives?_

Korra starts to wake up and mumbles "Asami?"

_She's finally awake!_

The green eyed beauty wipes her own tears away and goes up to Korra. She gives the bender a big hug. Korra started to cry.

Asami gently touches Korra's face and says. "Korra, it's okay. You are safe here, beautiful."

Korra pulls Asami in for a soft kiss. The younger woman accidentally bumps the other woman's nose. Asami breaks the gentle kiss and quickly touches her own nose.

_Did I really just forget that I broke my nose?_

Korra looked at the other woman confused "Are you okay Asami?"

The young Sato was quick to answer "Oh.. yeah nothing major, just a bruise on my nose.."

_I don't want to lie to her anymore_

"You know I'm a waterbender and that I can heal you. Let's fix ourselves up, the bathroom will be the easiest to bend water." The Avatar giggles.

_Ugh I'm so dumb_

Korra let's the bathroom sink run water. She then bends it to a ball. After a quick second it starts to glow, she then places it on the other woman's nose.

_It's painless_  
_It feels so good_

Asami now in a deep gaze with the younger woman "Wow that feels so soothing Korra."

The water tribe woman smirks. "There are a few other things on my mind that I can do to you that are much more soothing than this."

_Oh my_

Asami blushes hard and the blue eyed woman grinning uncontrollably. Korra now bends the water back in the sink. The young Sato grabs Korra's face and kisses her passionately. Korra then picks up Asami and places her into the bed. It was just the two of them now. No one could interrupt them this time. Korra taking her equalist clothing from last night off. Then she takes Asami's pink and purple robe off then her pink tank top. They were both ready to explore one and another.

Then there was a knock on Asami's bedroom door.

_I swear to spirits, if this isn't important.._

The servant spoke, "Miss Sato, there's a boy outside wanting to talk to you? May he come in or may I say that you are busy?"

_Who?_

_Who would be wanting to talk to me right now besides Korra?_

_Oh.. Right... Mako.._

_I need to get him out of my life_

An irritated Asami said "Ugh let him in, just tell him that I'll be out in a minute."

_Why can't I just have one moment with Korra_

Asami puts a new set of clothes on, her classic mechanic jacket and baggy trousers. The older woman noticing that Korra only had the equalist clothing with her. Asami goes into her walk in closet full of clothes. The green eyed goddess gave The Avatar her baggy black sweatpants and white tank top. As they both walked down the stairs they could see the firebender. He looks like he hadn't slept all night. As they got closer to him, his expression changed. Mako was shocked to see Korra here at Asami's home.

_I have to call things off with him today_

Mako spoke first "Korra, we all thought you had died!? Pema called me and said what had happened. I just didn't picture seeing you at Asami's? I'm truly happy that you are alive!"

Korra really wanted to forget everything that happened last night. "Yeah I'm alive, I am now safe here Mako."

_She said that she's now safe here_

Asami now softly spoke, "Mako, can I talk to you privately."

Mako's emotions get the better of him. "Why privately? You'd probably talk to Korra about our conversation anyway, right?

_You know what, she can._

_She gets to see me dump your shitty ass._

"Korra, please stay I'd love you to hear what Asami says."

_You are the biggest fool in the world Mako_

_"_ What was the reason behind you ignoring me, you know your boyfriend?"

_You are an asshole_

Asami then death stared him down. "The reason? Fuck you Mako. I'm not here to babysit you all the time. Maybe I just needed to figure out what was going on in my head. I'm not here to sugarcoat the reason just for you to be happy."

Mako was shocked with what Asami had said. Korra started to get nervous and played with her thumbs.

"In the beginning of our relationship I thought you and I were going to work out. But you didn't even bother putting anything into the relationship. I literally gave you everything to make you happy. I sponsored your bending team because you loved it, I gave you a satomobile because you always wanted one, I even gave you my fucking heart."

There was a silence in the room as the last word she said echoed around the room.

Asami broke the silence again "Damn it Mako, you never cared. You used me, you don't even care about anything I do. Whenever you talked about your parents I felt bad but at least you have a family member that really cares about you. I have been super stressed out and where were you? Hell Mako, you can't even kiss me like you mean it. My dad was right about you Mako, I deserve better than you."

Mako got up off the lounge and spoke back with anger. "You could've talked to me! You know what I'm sick of this shit. I thought that I loved you but then I realised that it was never you Asami, it was Korra."

_The nerve of this boy_

Asami says back "Funny that you say that Mako.. Korra and I have been hooking up ever since the day you came over for a swim."

Mako turns to face The Avatar in absolute disbelief. Korra knew that her friendship with Mako was gone.

"She cares about me just like I care about her. She was always there for me, I didn't even need to say anything. Korra kisses me like I am a damn goddess. As for you and I, Mako.. We are so fucking done."

The fire bender didn't say anything at all he just stormed out of the mansion. The door slams hard. Korra was speechless. Asami sits back onto the couch laying her head on The Avatar's shoulder.

_Wow, that felt good._

Korra started to talk "Asami, that was not what I thought you were going to say at all. You absolutely ruined him."

Asami turns to look at The Avatar. "I needed to get that off my chest. Feels so much better. Now you and I can be together without any interruptions."

Both girls smiling and looking at each other.

Suddenly the front door of the mansion is broken down. Lin Beifong and a few of her metal bending cops are here.

_What in the spirits?_

_I thought today was going to get better.._

Asami was confused. "Why are you here?"

"Someone has supplied evidence that your father has been making weapons for Amon and his task force. I'll only be asking you this once, where is your father?" Lin said.

_He has been framed!_

Asami was a little bit shocked. "I saw him this morning but I think he left.. I honestly don't know where he is right now Chief Beifong."

"I know he is your father but you need to be telling us the truth Asami otherwise you'll be in prison with him." Lin firmly spoke.

~Korra~

Korra was confused looking at Asami.

_Hiroshi helping Amon?_

The Avatar spoke up "I have been here all morning and haven't seen him."

Lin and the other metal benders start to search the whole mansion. They stumbled over Mr.Sato's workshop. Everything he was inventing was all over the walls. This looked like a giant set up.

_Maybe he is the bad guy?_

Lin says out loud "Asami your daddy isn't so perfect."

Nothing was placed in the middle of the room and that was extremely suspicious. Lin uses her seismic sense all around the room.

"There is a tunnel below this room. We have to go in now."

The metal bending police bent the floor, there were stairs leading further down. They all started stepping down and walking further into the tunnel. There were barely any lights so Korra bent a flame. When they reached near the end they saw a room filled with plenty of light. There were a lot of machines, they were big and dangerous. Yet the room seemed empty, no Hiroshi.. Asami looked genuinely shocked.

_How could a man hide this from his own family._

Korra said "I don't think that he is here Beifong.."

"Yeah he may not be here but we now have more evidence against him." The Chief of Police said.

The lights go out. Three of the big machines light up. Hiroshi was in one of them and the other two machines were operated by chi blockers.

_Asami, your father is a monster._

"Hey Chief, you and your benders can't bend this. This is platinum and fire proof. This is my finest work, I call it the mecha tank." Mr.Sato said with such a cocky attitude.

The whole room was platinum.Lin and her team couldn't bend at all, they desperately tried to. There was no water so Korra couldn't even waterbend. The Avatar still wanted to try fire so she blasts it from her hands and it didn't even leave a mark on the tank.

_How could he make a weapon like this._

They were useless right now. Hiroshi laughs and uses one of the arms to launch an electric net. It knocks all of them out cold. This was all Hiroshi's trap. He orders the chi blockers to chain all six of them up. As they were getting dragged into a large van Korra starts to wake up. She is dazed but could still see/hear Asami and her dad talking.

_Why?_

Hiroshi now pleading "Asami stop messing around. Can't you see that this is going to be a better place for us. We can move on and you can date someone normal. You can live a normal life."

_Normal?_

The older man picks up an electric glove and hands it over to Asami. He was so sure that he had Asami convinced.

_No! Don't do it Asami!_

The young Sato proceeded to put the glove on. She stares into it. She looked possessed with such power. This weapon was deadly, this was going to even out the playing field between benders and nonbenders.

_Asami why?_

Then she lunges forward and zaps her own father's chest. The two chi blockers now coming at her swinging their electric batons. Asami pushes one away then goes for the other equalist. In one swift movement she dodges and kicks the baton out of their hand and zaps their head. That equalist falls straight to the floor.

_Holy spirit_

The other one tries to tackle her to the floor but she uses her momentum and slams the equalist to the floor. Then to make sure that this equalist was done Asami uses the weapon again and bolts their head.

_It all makes sense now_

Korra having flashbacks on when Asami was sparring her and when the Equalist Spy was fighting. They were doing the same moves, so quick and so smooth. They are the same person yet, Korra was in complete denial.

_It can't be her_

_It couldn't be her_

_I loved her_

Asami faces The Avatar. The younger woman looking at Asami as if she was a complete monster.  
Not a single word came out. It was dead silent. Asami just knew that Korra now knows who she is. Asami slams the back door of the van and starts driving Korra, Lin and the officers away from here.

_You've been The Elite Equalist all along_


	7. Use Me

~Asami~

_She knows_

_She knows who I am_

_She knows what I have done_

Asami drove to the police station and opened the back of the van. Everyone was now awake. Asami unchains Chief Beifong and the metal bending police officers. They were forever grateful that Asami got them out of that situation.

_Korra didn't tell them that I was a spy?_

Lin then started speaking, "I'll have to talk to you later Asami, just to file a bigger report on your dad's activities. He will definitely get locked up. I am sorry that your dad was a crook. Anyways, thank you for getting us out of there Little Sato."

_My dad was now a broken man_   
_The love he had was gone when my mother was killed_   
_He replaced the love for her with pure hatred._   
_You can't fix someone like that, he made up his mind._

_As for myself.. I can still change._

The police officers gave the young Sato a nod and walked away. Korra was still in the back of the van. The Avatar didn't make eye contact with the nonbender, she just sat in silence. Asami gets closer to the water tribe woman, she reaches out her hands. Still no eye contact at all. Asami unchains Korra.

_I am so sorry for all this Korra_

_I wasn't supposed to fall for you_

Korra starts to speak, her voice was firm. "Asami take me to Air Temple Island right now. Then after that you are going to stay at the temple with me and we are going to talk things out. You are going to tell me every single damn thing."

_I will Korra_   
_I promise you_

Asami nods and jumps into the driver's seat.

They are now off to Air Temple Island in complete silence.

———————————

**Secret Tunnel Under Republic City**

~Amon~

Hiroshi looked defeated, defenceless and backstabbed. His own daughter had betrayed him. The older Sato didn't want to know the extent of Asami and The Avatar's relationship. It wasn't something that they talked about at all. Seeing Asami with any bender of any kind made him sick. All he knew was their bond was stronger now. Now the masked leader of the Equalist Amon was looking a broken man that was Hiroshi Sato. He could see that Hiroshi's mind wasn't completely into the plan anymore. Mr.Sato had enough of waiting so he went and did something behind Amon's back. Hiroshi was out to get vengeance, to kill any bender at any time or place.

_You have failed Hiroshi_

_You have made yourself look like a fool_

_You almost blew your daughters cover_

Amon spoke in a serious tone. "This wasn't part of the plan Hiroshi! You could've blown Asami's cover. And now everyone in Republic City knows that you Mr.Sato are an equalist. They know about your electric glove and mecha tank. They have labeled you a criminal. I can still make your daughter's plan work. I just need to get in her head a little more."

Hiroshi snaps, "THE PLAN WAS TO NEVER USE MY DAUGHTER IN THESE MISSIONS! SHE WAS SUPPOSED TO ONLY HELP ME COME UP WITH THE WEAPONS! Amon she is confused, you have to do something! She is corrupted by the Avatar."

_Your feelings are getting to the better of you Hiroshi._

_Once you give us the blueprints to those inventions you are dead._

_Your daughter on the other hand can still change her mind._

Amon clicks his fingers and the chi blockers cuff Mr.Sato.

"You are really here to say that I can't be trusted anymore?"

_Precisely_

Amon turned away "Hiroshi, I can't let you slip up anymore. I can't clean up this mess that you have just made. Chief Beifong and her officers have already got a life long prison cell for you. With the Pro Bending final just days away I can't have you ruining your daughter's plan. I have made the decision on keeping you unseen from the public."

_You and Tarrlok will be together in an Equalist prison located under the pro Bending arena for life._

———————————

**Air Temple Island**

~Korra~

_She used me_

_I loved her,_   
_She never did._

_She's a spy,_   
_An Equalist._

_I'm_ _the Avatar,_   
_A bender._

Asami and Korra now have reached Air Temple Island. Asami was feeling guilty. Korra was hiding her extreme anger at this point. As they were walking up to the temple the two young women saw that Jinora was outside meditating. Jinora can sense the other women. The young airbender gets up from the lotus position and runs up to Korra. They both hug each other.

The airbender then yelled "KORRA IS BACK! SHE HAS ALSO BROUGHT A FRIEND!"

_Yeah.. friend.._

Ikki and Meelo started running outside to hug Korra.

Ikki starts talking, "Our mommy is inside with Auntie Kya. They both said that the baby is going to be coming today!"

_Spirits, already!_

_These kids have to grow up without a father._   
_It was all my fault I couldn't save him._   
_The woman that I had trusted killed him._

Jinora starts to cry. "I just wished that dad was here to see the new member of our family."

_I wish that too Jinora._   
_I am sorry._

Meelo was looking at Asami. He was looking at her like she was a goddess. He shyly gets closer to the tall woman but he boldly speaks, "Welcome to the temple beautiful woman! Can I hold your hand? Please??"

Asami lets Meelo hold her hand. Kya then approached all of them and said, "Do you all want to meet the new little baby? It's a baby boy."

The kids start racing to get inside the temple to meet their new sibling.

"Hi Korra, welcome back. We didn't think we would be seeing you so soon. And welcome to Air Temple Island you must be the famous Little Miss.Sato? Would you girls like some herbal green tea?"

Asami bows at the older woman. "Nice to meet you."

Korra starts talking. "Sorry that I couldn't save your brother. Asami and I are really tired so we are going to head off to sleep. You don't need to worry about us at all Kya, have some time with your new nephew. We will talk in the morning."

Kya gives a gentle smile to Korra and walks away. The two young women are now in Korra's room. Door was shut, luckily everyone was sleeping on the other side of the temple so no one could hear Asami talk. Asami was nervous, she was terrified. The look in Korra's eyes was of pure anger and hurt. They both sat on the bed.

_I need to know_

Korra spoke first, "I know who you are. I know what you have done but why? You could've killed me many times if you really wanted to. You could have tortured me and left me with Amon. Tell me your whole story. What was the whole fucking plan Asami?"

There was a pause.

"Asami talk now!"

Asami never broke eye contact with the other woman and her voice cracks out, "I joined the Equalist when I was 13. I wanted to do harm to every bender for killing my mother. Dad wanted me to only make weapons like himself. My father never wanted me involved with all the violence. That all changed when Amon watched me during self defence sessions. Amon was impressed with what I could do at a young age and so he started giving me little tasks behind my father's back. I was simply Amon's best chi blocker and did everything he asked me to. So then he started calling me The Elite Equalist Spy. I could have done a lot of things to you Korra but I didn't. You want to know my plan, I'll tell you. I just can't lie to you. I don't want to hide anything from you anymore."

_You were_ _brought up like this_   
_You were brought up to hurt people_

Asami starts to cry, "The plan was to date Mako, make Future Industries look bender friendly. I was supposed to become somewhat of a best friend to you. You then would tell me all your secrets and I would give it to Amon. He was going to take everyone's bending away and save you for last."

_We didn't become friends Asami_

_I had caught feelings for you_

"I thought it was going to be easy. Then things got a bit messy. I was never supposed to actually fall for someone like you Korra."

_I don't believe you_ _I trusted you_

"You've changed me Korra."

_Changed you?_   
_How come I feel like this is another lie?_

Both girls were very emotional and vulnerable. Asami goes to place her hand on the young Avatar's shoulder. Korra gets up off the bed still facing the green eyed woman.

Korra spat back, "Don't you dare touch me."

There was a slight pause

"Who knows, the next time you do touch me you'll probably kill me just like you killed Tenzin!"

The sentence rings loud through Asami's head. She remembers what she had done and how she did it. This was something that will forever haunt her.

The young Sato speaks up, "It was never supposed to be like that! You weren't even supposed to be there at all Korra. I was supposed to fight him, let him beat me like you did to me. He was supposed to run away. I was supposed to betray Amon."

Korra now realises that she had given Asami all those injuries. The young Sato had made up lame excuses on how she got them as well.

_Why?_

_Why should I believe her?_

"That didn't happen because you and Tarrlok decided to show up. Amon then somehow controlled me. I don't know how he came up with a device like that, or how he got me to do it. He is too powerful Korra. I wasn't supposed to kill Tenzin, I was controlled. I am telling you the truth."

_The truth_

Korra had a feeling that Asami was telling the truth. How could Amon control a person though? Then as Korra closed her eyes she got a flashback from Aang. Aang had arrested someone. The man was on trial for bloodbending. Then the flashback stopped.

"Korra, babe are you okay?"

Korra wakes up, Asami was holding the Avatar.

_I will try to forgive you_   
_You told the truth_

Korra starts speaking in a softer tone, "I'm going to check on Pema and the kids. I will bring food and you are going to stay right here."

_Is it bad if I wanted her to use me?_   
_See how far we would have gone_

~Asami~

_I hope that she will forgive me_   
_I told her everything_

Korra removes herself from Asami and walks out. A moment had passed and Asami was still sitting on Korra's bed thinking about what Amon had planned next. She was so scared about the whole Pro Bending final plan and that's when someone jumped into the room through the window.

_What the fuck_

The person proceeded to talk, "Hello my little spy, it's been awhile."

_AMON_

The young Sato jumps off the bed ready to fight the man.

"You honestly thought that you were going to just leave me? You thought that I was easy to ignore. You know too much about everything that will be going down. Asami, you are going to listen to me right now and do what I tell you."

_Fuck you_   
_You ruined me_   
_You made me a monster_   
_You made me use Korra_

"You're going to help me destroy the Avatar after the Pro Bending Final."

_Fuck you_

Asami was now on the defence, "No Amon, I can't do that."

_I can't do that because I love her_

The masked man pushed Asami against the wall and whispered in her ear, "No? If you say no Asami I will make you watch your father and the Avatar will die slowly and painfully."

Amon starts choking the young woman with his psychedelic bloodbending mind, "Oh and you will be forever stuck in my prison."

_I can't breath you_ _sick twisted man_

He pushes her hair to the side, "I hope that this will help you choose the right path Asami."

_You are the worst fucking person please let go of me_

Korra heard someone else besides Asami's voice. The Avatar drops the plate of food that she was going to give Asami. The Avatar quickly opens the bedroom door. Amon let's go of his blood bending grip on Asami. The young Sato drops to the floor. Korra starts blasting fire at the masked man. He was dodging every single blast. Amon jumps out of the window and said, "Our time to battle is soon Avatar Korra."

The masked man was gone. Korra couldn't help but hug Asami who was laying on the floor. The green eyed woman places her arms around Korra's neck. The blue eyed woman doesn't hesitate and she kisses Asami.

_I love_ _you_


	8. Little Miss Sato

**Air Temple Island**

~Korra~

Korra was meditating outside with Kya and the airbender kids whilst Asami was sleeping. The older water bender stopped meditating and spoke to Korra, "Where is your Little Sato?"

_I really don't what to talk about this_

Korra opened her eyes and looked at Kya, "She is still asleep"

_About her_

Ikki stopped meditating and listened to the other two women speaking.

"The two of you seemed a bit tense last night when you first got here. Is everything okay?" The older woman spoke.

_Kya I know you care but please drop this_

_I am just so confused on how I feel_

_Deep down I know that I still love her_

"Yeah, everything is fine. We were just a bit tired that's all." The Avatar said.

Ikki dived into the conversation, "Kya what did you mean by 'Your Little Sato?' Isn't Asami with Mako? And doesn't Korra like Mako?"

_Why does this kid always have to be nosey_

Korra groaned and Kya laughed.

"Ikki, Korra doesn't like Mako like that. She likes Asami. And shouldn't you be meditating?" Kya spoke to the middle airbender child.

Kya wasn't going to say anything else because she knew that Korra wasn't in the mood to open up about anything just yet. Korra had left Naga to stay and watch over Asami as she slept. The young Sato had her arm hugging the polar bear dog.

All of a sudden a man is running closer to the Avatar. There was a fire ferret with him, It was Bolin.

_Bolin, how I missed you_

He screams out, "KORRA I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!"

_I forgot how much of a goofy brother you are to me_

The earthbender gives Korra a tight hug, "I was coming here to see if you are okay. I just wanted you to know that I am going to forfeit Fire Ferrets from the pro bending final that is on tomorrow night. I just thought that you would be recovering from that horrid night. Also Mako said that he wasn't speaking to you and that he broke up with Asami."

_No Bolin I'll would never leave the Fire Ferrets like that. I wouldn't let the team down injured or not._

Korra lets out a small awkward laugh bringing the conversation back to Pro Bending. "No don't forfeit, we are going to win. I am good to go, I'll join you. It will be fun. As for Mako, he will have to push his differences aside with me. We are going to win this thing."

Bolin yells in happiness, "YES KORRA! Thank you for not giving up on the team! I'll have to just convince Mako now. That is going to be the hardest part."

_I feel bad for Mako._

_He never signed up for this mess._

_He also got used._

_Asami never loved him._

"How about we all go as a team to get dinner tonight and I'll try to apologise. I hurt his feelings and I should at least try to fix up a good friendship." Korra spoke with such hopefulness.

_I have to fix this_

Bolin hugs the Avatar again, "You are the best non blood related sister ever! Meet up at our apartment. I'll leave here now and tell him that you are coming over."

Korra walks back to her room to get changed but the beautiful sight of Asami cuddled up sleeping with Naga caught her off guard.

_She's beautiful_

_She looks harmless_

_I still love her but I just need some time_

Asami starts to open her eyes. She sees a big polar bear dog and panics. The nonbender quickly jumps out of bed.

_She's not going to hurt you princess_

Korra giggles, "Asami, it's okay, she doesn't bite. This is Naga. She's my amazing protector. She was just here to keep you company whilst I was meditating."

Naga comes closer to Asami and nudges her head onto the woman's shoulder. The older woman smiles, and pats the large dog.

_I want to be with her_

Korra awkwardly starts to speak, "I was wondering if you wanted to like.. Grab a cup of tea with me? Like restart this whole thing but without the mess? Nowhere fancy just here at the Temple. Outside after dinner tonight."

_Ugh why can't I talk without being awkward_

Asami smiles at the offer, "That sounds good Korra. Just you and I outside tonight, under the moonlight."

Both women smiling and blushing. Korra now holding onto Asami's hands.

"I just want to tell you that I could be late. I am going to talk to Bolin and Mako about the Pro Bending final that is on tomorrow night. I am going to apologise to Mako." Korra spoke.

Asami's smile slips, "Korra I don't think you should go tomorrow. You should leave. Leave Republic City please. You are in great danger Korra. Amon is planning on showing everyone what he can do to people."

_Why do I have to leave?_

Korra letting go of Asami's hands, "Well then I have to face him, I have no choice Asami."

Asami snaps, "You do Korra! You and I can leave right now. Go anywhere else but here in Republic City. I can't lose you."

_I could leave_

_It would make things too simple_

_I just couldn't live with myself if I let Amon just take over the city_

_Things can never be simple because I am the Avatar_

Korra softly places a hand on Asami's jaw, "This is my duty as The Avatar to protect everyone. Nonbenders and benders."

Asami comes up with an idea, "Fine then Korra, then let me go and find out what they are planning on doing. I'll pretend that I'm still on their side."

_Are you fucking kidding me_   
_I can't lose you_   
_She is going to get herself killed if Amon figures out that she's playing him._

Korra didn't want the other woman to do this but she had to know what was going down tomorrow night. Asami was the only option.

"Okay Asami, if you aren't back here at the temple by 8pm I'll then try to find you." Korra spoke back.

Both girls hugged and got ready for the day ahead of them.

————————————

**Hidden Rooms Under the Pro Bending Arena**

~Amon~

The masked leader was sitting on his chair writing on a book. The book had all of his thoughts and ideas. He could sense someone behind him.

_I knew that she wasn't dumb_

_She wouldn't dare play me_

He spoke, "Hello Asami, I'm glad you have chosen the right thing. But if you ever betray me again I will make you suffer."

_The Avatar has to be at the final tomorrow night._   
_The master of all four elements must be eliminated permanently._

"So, I have heard that the Fire Ferrets may possibly be backing out? I hope that is just a rumour.."

Amon places his book on the table and stands up to look into Asami's eyes. She didn't need to say anything to him.

_Your eyes show weakness._

_Your only weakness is the Avatar._

_You have done everything for me without a single word, that was until the Avatar came into your life._

"You better convince The Avatar to be there or let me just remind you what I could do to her."

In one quick motion he pulls out the baton and zaps her on the chest. Asami grunts as she is now on her knees resisting the long lasting shock. The pain was becoming unbearable as he still had the weapon on her chest.

Asami yells, "Korra doesn't know that I'm a spy! I'll do whatever you want. Whatever you need. I am on your side Amon."

"Good, bring the Fire Ferrets to the final and stay on my side. If you want to see your father he is in the next room locked up." Amon spat out.

Amon removes the baton from Asami's chest.

A bit wounded Asami spoke, "No I should probably head back, it's getting late and I need to convince The Avatar."

_Good job Asami_

_This time you won't be able to make mistakes_

————————————

**Mako and Bolin's Apartment**

~Korra~

_Mako didn't deserve this_

_I have to make this right_

Korra knocks on the apartment door. Bolin opens it, "So good having us hanging out together again. Take a seat. I'll get you a cup of water. I was kind of thinking we have dinner here and chat."

Korra responds back, "Nice seeing you again Bolin. Yeah, dinner here is just as good."

Korra takes a seat on the couch. Mako wasn't there in the room. Bolin and Korra were talking for a bit.

_Odd where's Mako?_

_Does he hate me that much?_

"Hey Bolin, where is Mako?"

Bolin said, "He said to me that he doesn't want to see you. He agreed playing tomorrow night but once again doesn't want to speak to you right now. Whatever happened between you two I'm sorry."

_No Bolin, I am sorry_

_I ruined him_

_I have to tell_ _Mako_ _the truth_

"He is in his room.. So if you do want to try and talk."

Korra knocked on Mako's door and softly spoke, "Hey Mako it's just me, Korra. I know that you are mad but let me talk."

Mako spoke back with no emotion, "I don't want you to talk."

Korra opens the door and he was still hurt.

_I'm sorry_

Korra proceeded to talk, "Mako, there is a lot that I need to say to you."

Mako quickly spoke, "What? That you, my best friend was secretly hooking up with my at the time girlfriend. You two are probably happy right now whilst I am in pain. I had been so confused about who I wanted to be with. Asami got to me first, she was just absolutely beautiful and helped me turn my life around. I liked Asami but I loved you. You were always in my mind. Everyday with her I had felt guilty because I was thinking about you. Then that day that we got drinks I assumed that you had an interest in me but you didn't, it was Asami."

_He is really hurt_

_He needs to know_

Korra looks down on the floor, "I am sorry but here's the truth Mako, Asami had played the both of us. She was the Elite Equalist Spy all along."

Mako looked at Korra in pure disbelief.

"Her original plan was to use you to get to me. That's when things had gotten very messy. She never loved you Mako. Asami was supposed to become friends with me but then she actually fell for me. All the injuries that she had and made lame stories about were from me."

Mako started to talk, "How did you find this out?"

_Thank Spirits that he is listening_

"Well, she betrayed her father and it all clicked in my head. Asami was just as smooth as the spy when fighting. Also they both sound and smell the same.. Then I made her confess." Korra said.

_Then I fell in love with her again.._

Mako continued the conversation, "This is a lot to take in. I just really didn't even notice anything for her to be an Equalist let alone being the Elite Spy."

_We were all blinded Mako_

Korra in a worried tone said. "Amon threatened her at the temple last night.. She was scared."

Mako snapped, "Wait, you are still seeing her after everything that she has done. Asami is at the temple? She almost fucking killed you Korra. Asami was the one that killed Tenzin. She could have tortured you and left you with Amon. I just wouldn't be able to cope if I lost you. You need to let her go Korra!"

_I just can't even after what she's done_

Korra spoke firmer, "Asami and I are coming up with a plan-"

Mako cutting Korra off, "Don't you get it Korra? She's going to use you again and-

Korra now is the one cutting off Mako, "Asami is the only one that knows what is going down tomorrow night. You can be with us and destroy Amon or you can wait to see if Asami was lying."

Mako nods, "Ugh why do I even bother arguing with you! Fine, I will be by your side but if she does something out of the plan -"

Bolin yells out, "DINNER IS HERE!"

The three of them sat down and had some takeaway noodles from a corner shop next to the apartment. The three of them were coming up with a game plan for tomorrow night's bending match. Then it was getting late so Korra headed back to Air Temple Island.

————————————

**Air Temple Island**

~Asami~

It was 11PM. The young Sato was late but still had managed to get changed waiting for Korra. Asami wore a simple white tucked in button up shirt and a black pencil skirt with black boots. She had decided to go for an all natural look and got rid of her make up. Her hair flowing with natural flowing waves. She was waiting for The Avatar outside.

_Korra where are you?_

Kya gently spoke, "Are you waiting for Korra."

Asami almost jumped out of her boots.

_SPIRITS DON'T SNEAK UP LIKE THAT!_

The Sato spoke back, "Yes I am. We had a plan and she is very late from visiting the boys."

Kya says back, "Don't worry Asami, Korra doesn't break her promises. She'll be here soon. She speaks very fondly of you. Whatever you are doing, keep it up.

_All I have done was hurt her_

"Also you should go easy on her neck. She's not good at hiding anything and it's making you look like a vampire."

_Ooops_

Kya laughs and Asami's face goes bright red.

"You are also her first partner."

_Really?_

Asami quickly responded back, "Wait, Korra has never been with anyone romantically?"

"No she hasn't. Tenzin, Pema and I thought that she would have been with Mako. They were very close and he cared about her. Then you started to show up and we were all shocked that Mako got with a Sato. Korra seemed to be very jealous when she first met you. She just couldn't stop talking about you. It all made sense why now." Kya chuckles out.

*Cough*

Both Asami and Kya turn around to see Korra with the traditional goofy Avatar smile.

_She is so beautiful_

"Have you two finished talking about me yet? I would love to speak to Miss.Sato, If you don't mind Kya?" Korra said without talking her eyes off Asami.

_She is looking at me like she did moments before our first kiss_

Kya nods at Korra and starts walking away smiling, "I won't interrupt you two love birds anymore. Just make good choices."

Both Korra and Asami were looking into each other's eyes for a moment. The green pair of eyes traveled down to Korra's lips. The blue pair of eyes started looking at Asami as a whole. Korra then noticed that Asami was wearing a laced black bra through the button up shirt.

_Busted_ _! Eyes up here_ _Korra_

Asami breaks the silence and Korra looks up as fast as she could "You aren't that innocent Avatar Korra. But before we do anything you and I need to come up with a plan for tomorrow night."

Korra disappointed but agreed, "Yeah I know. What did you find out?"

Asami starts to speak, "Win or not in Amon is now going to aim for you. He wants to take your bending."

_He wants to torture you_

_Then kill you slowly In front of me_

_I can't let that happen_

The girls were bouncing ideas back and forth but one had stuck with them. It was getting late the two women headed into Korra's room.

_There is just one thing I want to do right now_

Asami pushes Korra against the bedroom door and they start kissing. The water tribe woman slowly undoing the green eyed beauty's shirt. Korra stopped kissing and noticed a bruise on the other woman's chest. She could recognised what it was and she was furious that Amon had hurt her. The older woman brings Korra's face up. They are now looking into each other's eyes once again.

_It is okay now, I'm alive and here with you right now._

"It's okay Babe, I am safe now." Asami softly spoke.

Korra nods at the woman in front of her. They continued kissing. The green eyed woman grabs Korra's wrist and places them on the door. Asami starts working on Korra's neck. The Avatar softly moans as Asami finds the weak spot. The young Sato takes off The Avatar's blue water tribe top. She then throws Korra to the bed. Korra showing a devilish smile to Asami. The green eyed beauty leans on top of Korra. Asami rips the binding off Korra's chest. They continue the kiss. Korra unclasping Asami's laced bra. Asami kisses Korra all over, now slowly and softly working her way down. The older woman tugging Korra's pants.

Korra then spoke, "Wait, Asami."

The older woman stops.

"I don't think that we are up to this just yet."

_That is completely fine Korra._   
_I can wait for you_

Asami respectfully got off the other woman and puts her sleep wear on.

"I want to make sure that we aren't doing this because we are scared about tomorrow. Asami one of us may die. I can't leave you with a broken heart."

_Please don't say that_   
_I can't lose you_ _Korra_

It was silent for a moment. Both girls realising what was at stake tomorrow night.

"Can you hug me still?"

_Of course I will_

Asami gets back on the bed and cuddles the Avatar to sleep.

_Tomorrow is going to be hard day_   
_I am not going to give you up_   
_I am on your side babe_


	9. Showtime

**Air Temple Island**

~Korra~

Today was a day that Korra was going to never forget. The young water tribe woman waking up all alone. The person she loved had left her sometime in the early morning. She knew that Asami had gone to meet up with Amon and start the plan.

_Please be safe_   
_Don't die_

There was a note left on her bedside table and it said, "Good luck with the game babe. Make it out alive and I'll take you out on a date."

*Knock*

"It's me Mako, you told Bolin and I to meet up with you. Pema answered the door and said that you're not even up!" Mako said slightly irritated.

_Ugh mornings are the worst_

"We are here to talk about tonight's plan against Amon.. Remember?"

Korra not in the mood spat back."Yes Mako! How can I forget about such a big fucking thing!"

_Every bender will be counting on me_

Mako spoke back calmly "Okay, alright just get ready and come out once you are done."

—————————-

**Pro Bending Arena**

~Asami~

Meanwhile Asami was already at the arena. She was in her all tight black equalist clothing with the traditional mask and goggles. The spy was going to stay and wait at The Masked leader's office but instead she decided to join the meeting that was taking place. Amon was giving a debrief to his trusty lieutenant and lower ranked chi blockers on what to do when the lights go off when the teams are on the playing field. The Elite Spy opened the door and everyone got up and bowed at her.

_What have I done?_   
_Was this a set up?_

"So good to see you up and early my Elite Spy. You have managed to get the Fire Ferrets to the final. After tonight we will all live equally."

_You hurt her, I will kill you_

"Good job on convincing The Avatar, Asami." Amon cheered

_Tonight I will gladly die for Korra_

The Lieutenant laughs out, "I couldn't believe that you basically got The Avatar whipped for you! Amon said that she doesn't even know that you are one of us."

_Yeah... one of you..._

"I do have to admit, I thought that when you and Amon came up with this plan it wasn't going to work out. You also fooled us when you decided to save The Avatar and the police. Good to know that you are here with us. I guess there is a reason on why you are called our Elite Spy."

_I would rather bleed out than to ever be working with you again_

_My loyalty is to Korra_

Asami now lying through her teeth, "I am just here to make this world a better place for all of us."

Amon nods at the young Sato. The whole team of Equalist started clapping and cheering.

_Oh spirits what am I doing_

_This feels so wrong_

After the meeting had finished everyone was off to their positions. Asami was about to leave but that's when Amon grabs her shoulder.

The Masked Leader spoke softly, "I will gladly have you by my side at every single moment of tonight and watch The Avatar's last breath. You will get to see the revolution up close. Thank you Asami for all your hard work to us."

_If I see the Avatar's blood on your hands, I will take yours._

The Spy lies once again, "Thank you Amon for showing me the light."

~Korra~

_Everything is on the line tonight..._

_So I better get this right._

It was now showtime, The Future Industries Fire Ferrets against the reigning and defending champions, The White Falls Wolfbats. The arena was full tonight. This was the place where nonbenders and benders can happily watch together. Korra was so glad to be in the finals with her two best friends. She knew what was happening just after but as of right now her head is in the game. The Wolfbats are highly decorated Pro Bending Champions. Everyone knew about them, they were famous everywhere. Their team members Tahno, Ming and Shaozu had it all going for themselves. They had money, fame and charm. Now they were up against the underdogs of this whole tournament, The Fire Ferrets.

Tahno blows Korra a kiss from the other side of the arena.

_Who the fuck does this guy think he is?_

Korra looked like she was ready to punch this guy's head in. Tahno was now Korra's target. As the match was about to start the lights turned off.

_What the fuck?_

_This wasn't the plan!_

_This was supposed to happen after the game!_

_Amon must have known_

Everyone in the crowd could only see blue glowing electrical lights around the whole arena. All the security guards had been zapped and left on the floor. The two Pro Bending teams on the playing field had been zapped as well. Amon and his chi blockers were in the middle of the field. The Lieutenant and Elite Spy had now chained up the Pro Benders. The benders were on their knees. Everyone in the crowd starts to panic as it became pitch black again.

_Why does Asami always have to put the handcuffs on so tight_

Amon then spoke, "Everyone please stay seated."

The crowd was silent. The spotlights now facing the playing field. Amon walks up to Korra and shakes his head. He pats the young Avatar's head.

_I'll kill you Amon_

"It's people like Avatar Korra and The Wolfbats that make nonbenders look weak. These people are showcasing their power but soon that will be no more. I will be cleansing this world. We shall all be equal."

Amon steps up towards Tahno and places his hand on his head. All it took was one second. After Amon's touch the pro bender falls backwards and the spy unchained him.

"You have been cleansed."

_No!_

The whole crowd gasped as Tahno woke up and tried to bend at The Masked Leader. The Pro Bender couldn't bend. Amon then continued doing all of the Wolfbats. The non benders now cheering.

_The crowd doesn't know that he is a bender!_

The Avatar desperately yells out, "Amon is a bender! He is a blood bender!"

_They have to believe me, I'm the Avatar_

Amon laughs out, "No Avatar Korra, I am not. My family got killed by a fire bender and I couldn't stop them."

The Masked Leader takes off his mask and the crowd gasps once again. There were burn markings on his face.

_This doesn't make any sense_

Korra wasn't going to waste anymore time she jumps off her knees and then using her legs she bends fire. Fire coming out of her feet as she does a circle like movement. Mako and Bolin get up quickly and jump into the water that surrounds the playing field. Korra then follows them. More of Chief Beifong's police were now arriving from the ceiling. The chi blockers were going to pursue the Fire Ferrets until Amon spoke again. Amon places his mask back on and starts walking away.

"Leave me with The Avatar."

Korra, Bolin and Mako headed straight to their locker room. Lin Beifong had gotten there to make sure that The Avatar was safe.

_Oh it is so good seeing you Beifong_

The Chief spoke in a panicked state, "Did you know about him being able to take peoples bending?"

_Yes I did_

As Lin finished unchaining them Amon was right behind her. He placed his hand on her head and she dropped straight to the floor. The Lieutenant places the chief of police to another room and protects the hallway from other officers. Mako and Bolin start to bend but before they could Amon bloodbends them and throws them against the wall. Now it was just The Avatar and Amon.

Amon gently spoke, "You have done enough damage Avatar Korra. I don't want to show people how easy you are to destroy anymore. That would make me look pathetic."

_Fuck you, I'm not easy_

Korra cracks her knuckles but before she did anything she heard footsteps. The Avatar could recognise that one of the people approaching the room was Asami. The Spy had done what Amon told her to do, grab Hiroshi and Tarrlok. Both were chained up now on their knees in front of Amon.

_Tarrlok? You are alive!_

"Nice of you to show up my little spy."

_Your little spy?_

"Oh and Korra you see Tarrlok and I go a long way.. He was my pathetic younger brother trying to do the same things that our father did."

_Brother?_   
_Your father was Yakone!_   
_He was in my flashback_   
_How did he have sons?_

Tarrlok was trying to resist. He looked bad, he had been beaten up. Blood dripping from his face. His clothes were torn. He looked like he was staring to give up.

_How could you hurt your own blood?_

"I decided that he doesn't need his bending anymore."

_You took his bending away?_

_"_ He is working with you and that is a death sentence."

_You wouldn't kill him.. right?_

Amon blood bends his own brother. Korra now runs up just to get stopped by The Masked Man's blood bending grip.

_LET GO OF ME_

"Watch this Korra."

_ASAMI PLEASE DO SOMETHING_

Amon clenched his fist and Tarrlok fell straight to the floor. He was dead.

_YOU JUST KILLED YOUR OWN BROTHER_

The Lieutenant ran in and witnessed the murder, "Amon what are you doing!? You lied to me, you lied to all of us! You are a bender!"

The furious Lieutenant grabs his baton and runs up to the masked man. Asami stops him and gets in between both of them.

_Asami please be good_   
_Be on my side_

"Can't you see that he is a bender?"

Asami roundhouse kicks the baton out of the Lieutenant's hand. She went to place her glove on his head. She didn't even know that she had gotten stabbed in the stomach. The man's head was crispy and he fell to the floor. Asami didn't even notice that she was now bleeding out heavily. No one else saw that she got hit. Korra was in absolute shock witnessing Asami straight up killing a man like it was nothing.

_You better not turn against me_

"Whoever is on your side Korra will die tonight. You have made a mess of this city and now I -"

Korra was defenceless. Asami couldn't take it anymore so she took off her mask and goggles. She yells out, "Stop I can't just stand here and watch her die! This is too far! I thought that you were just going to take her bending. I can't let you just kill her! I LOVE HER!"

_Asami.. can you please say that last part again but louder.._

Asami quickly approaches Amon with her glove. She tries to strike him but he is blocking. Korra now noticing that the young Sato was dripping blood on the floor.

_NO ASAMI STOP_   
_YOU ARE ALREADY HURT_   
_THIS ISN'T YOUR FIGHT_

Amon now frustrated, "You are a stupid little girl."

_DON'T YOU DARE HURT HER_

Amon bloodbends the young Sato. He was now in control of her. Asami now walks up to her dad and places the glove over his head. Hiroshi's eyes roll to the back of his head. Tears were streaming through her face as she had killed her defenceless father.

_ASAMI_

"You are now going to watch the Avatar get her bending removed."

_NO! YOU FUCKING MONSTER!_

He force's both women on their knees. Korra looked at Asami in fear. He walks up to the Avatar and places his hand on The Avatar's head. Asami trying to say that she was sorry. Korra now starts to cry and panic. Then it all stops.

"There is no more use for the Avatar."

Korra falls to the floor. Mako and Bolin start to wake up. They saw Korra on the floor and Asami on her knees. Asami looked down at Korra and wanted to help her. It was too late, The Avatar had lost her bending. The young Sato now realises that there is a puddle of blood forming around her. It was her own blood spilling out from her stomach. The young Sato passes out on the floor. Bolin ran to pick up Korra whilst Mako was blasting fire at the masked man. They didn't know where to go, they just kept running away. They stumbled across a dead end. The only way out of there was to now jump through the window that leads them outside. The whole crowd from the game had evacuated the arena waiting for the police to secure the building.

Amon trying to give the two bothers another alternative, "Leave The Avatar here and your lives will be spared."

Bolin places Korra on the ground and starts earth bending rocks. Mako followed up with fist fire balls. Amon once again dodging the bending. He bloodbends Bolin and throws him across the hallway knocking him out cold. The masked man now stands in front of Mako. The firebender starts flowing his arms up and down to gain electricity and he goes to shoot but in one quick movement the masked man dodges and places his hands on the fire bender's head. In just one quick second Mako falls to the ground. Korra wakes up and throws a punch to Amon that blasts him through the glass window.

_I CAN AIRBEND!_

Korra went back to the room that Asami was left in but there was no sign of her at all. She could see the young Sato's puddle of blood on the floor with a small trail but it then lead her to a dead end.

_WHERE IS ASAMI?_

Meanwhile Amon falls to the water. The mask now floating above. A person from the crowd yells, "I THINK AMON IS IN THE WATER! THAT IS HIS MASK!"

Everyone is watching now. A man water jets himself up. He exposes himself as a water bender. His burn marks was just make up. Everyone was booing him. Another person from the crowd yells out, "HE WAS A FAKE!"

Amon jumps on to the closest boat he could get on and gets away. The man sighs in relief that he had managed to get away from that fail of a mission.

A few moments later, suddenly Amon's neck cracks. The man drops to the floor. He couldn't move, he was in so much pain. Any movement he tried to make had made him scream in agony. Someone rolls him over, pinches his nose and covers his mouth. He now opens his eyes straight into a pair of toxic green eyes. It was his little spy. He couldn't move, he couldn't escape. Tears were spilling out of the young woman's eyes as she suffocated the man. She was killing him slowly and painfully. Asami now listens to him trying to speak. She wanted him to feel pain. Amon was now struggling to breath, he was trying to resist. A few seconds later the struggle had stopped. He was gone. To make sure that he was really gone she places her glove to his head. Asami pushes the body off the boat.

————————-

**White Lotus Training Compound**

~Korra~

_Amon got away!_   
_He took my bending!_   
_What kind of Avatar am I?_

Mako, Bolin, Lin, Kya and Tonraq were patiently waiting for Korra's healing session with Katara to finish. All of them were worried that she would never have her bending again. Korra runs out of the compound, Mako following her. The others decided to give her a break. Tonraq looks at Katara and she just shakes her head.

Mako yells, "Korra, wait!"

Korra turns to him and looks at him in the eyes, "What the fuck am I supposed to do Mako? Amon got away, who knows if he will comeback and what he will do. I am nothing without my bending! I am pathetic.

_I am so useless_

Mako in a sympathetic tone says, "Bending or not Korra we all still care about you, I still care about you. You can at least airbend now."

Korra snaps, "Asami is missing, she could be dead Mako! If I am not The Avatar anymore what am I Mako?"

Mako snaps back, "ASAMI WAS A BAD GUY TOO KORRA! She doesn't love you like I do!"

_Ugh he doesn't fucking get it still_

Korra jumps on Naga and heads far from the compound. Now she stands on the cliff all alone with her thoughts.

_I am the worst Avatar ever_

_I should have died_

_I loved her_

Tears start falling as she contemplates to jump off the cliff. A single drop lands on the water and a man stood behind her.

"Nice to see you Korra." Aang speaks.

Korra turned and looked up in absolute disbelief then spoke back, "Nice to see you too Aang!"

The previous Avatar nods and says, "When we hit our lowest point, we are open to the greatest change."

Korra wipes the tears off her face and Aang gets closer to her. He places his hand on her head. A vision of every avatar appears behind Aang. Her eyes glow and all four elements are attached to her. Aang disappeared and Korra was now able to bend all of the elements.

_Thank you Aang_

Mako had caught up and smiled at Korra as he saw her being able to bend all the elements again. He runs up to hug her.

_I just want to be alone right now_

"You can bend again Korra!" Mako happily said.

_That was the only good thing that happened today_

Korra jumps back on Naga and goes to the compound. She then tells everyone what had just happened. She runs up and hugs Katara. The old water bender smiles. She gives Mako and Lin her bending back. Korra goes to her room and looks through the window.

_Asami, I hope that you are alive out there somewhere.._


	10. Southern Water Tribe

~Korra~

It has been six months since Korra had faced Amon. It haunts her knowing that that man is out there somewhere still. Tears come out at the thought of Asami. There wasn't a single day that Korra didn't think about the other woman.

_Is she dead?_

_I should move on._

_It's been months._

The only people that knew about the bond between Asami and Korra were Kya and Mako. Mako despised the young Sato for everything she had done. The firebender had now made it clear to Korra who he wanted. Korra had started dating him to feel something. She has been with him for the past three months. Mako was doing well for himself he was now a police officer and bought a slightly bigger apartment with Bolin in the city still. He truly believed that Korra was supposed to be with him and only him. Unfortunately she wasn't feeling the same. Every time they hugged and kissed it just wasn't right for the young woman. Korra couldn't move forward with Mako. She kept thinking about the other woman whenever she was with the firebender. Korra needed some time away from everything so she went to the Southern Water Tribe to see her family. She just couldn't live in Mako and Bolin's apartment in Republic City. The water tribe woman knew that she could stay at the Air Temple but she didn't want Mako just to come over whenever he liked. Korra needed to be on a break with the firebender and just leave Republic City for a bit. Mako didn't like the idea of being on a break but Korra assured him that it was just to help her figure some things out.

The young Avatar so far enjoyed spending time with her mother and father in the Southern Water Tribe. Senna and Tonraq knew that something was wrong with Korra but they just didn't know what. She had her bending back, she could now enter The Avatar State but something was wrong and her parents were worried. Something had broken their daughter. Korra had decided that she wanted to stay a little longer for the Glacier Spirits Festival. She had sent a letter to Mako and Bolin asking if they wanted to come down for the event. The boys accepted the offer. Bolin was excited for the Water Tribe festival and Mako was just excited to see Korra.

_Hopefully Mako and Bolin can stop me from thinking about Asami then_

Korra's father starts to speak, "I am glad that we finally get to see your boyfriend!"

_Yay my family gets to tease me when he arrives.._

_Mako as my boyfriend honestly sounds weird to me still._

_I just wished that I got to say that Asami was my girlfriend.._

_Ugh I just miss her so damn much._

"Honestly, I needed this break away from him.." Korra confessed

Tonraq looking at his daughter confused, "What do you mean Korra? I'm sure your mother and I can give you advice."

_Where do I start??_

_The woman that I loved had possibly died and I'm using Mako to get over her because I'm an asshole._

"Oh.. it's nothing. You two wouldn't understand anyways.. It's complicated." Korra mumbles out.

Tonraq knew that she wasn't going to move this topic further so he changed it, "Umm Korra.. Someone is coming down here for a business meeting. We have made an agreement to take their new line of jet skis and boats."

_Ugh yay! More people!_

Korra looking up at her dad confused why he said that to her, "Okay.. cool."

Her father continues on, "They have never been to a water tribe before. This is their first time so if you could show them around, maybe take them to see our amazing festival one night. They are staying here for a few days at our place."

_Ugh it's like I'm drowning_

"What I am saying Korra is to just show them around and make this look better than The North."

_This whole north and south competition is such bullshit_

Korra whines back, "Why can't you do this?"

Her father laughed and said, "Because I am too old to be showing people around. That is now your job. I heard that this person is kind of a snob so try not to kill them. Also your uncle and cousins will be arriving in just a few days."

_When did I have to become a babysitter for the fucking rich?_

_Ugh Desna and Eska... they are fucking weird_

There was a knock on their door. Tonraq nudges Korra to open the door. She rolls her eyes at her father. Korra opens the door and looks up. The young water tribe woman was in complete disbelief. She thought she was hallucinating as the woman that she hadn't seen or spoken to in six months was standing right in front of her.

_ASAMI?_

The young Water Tribe woman didn't know whether to be mad or happy. The other woman's same shocked expression just proved that she wasn't expecting to see Korra here either. They looked into each other's eyes for a moment.

_HOW?_

Asami changed her expression. She smiled and softly spoke, "It's good to see you again Korra."

_I just want to hug you, kiss you and tell you to never leave me again_

_Where have you been?_

Korra didn't want to argue, she just couldn't, "It is nice to see you again Asami."

_D_ _id_ _you even care about me at all?_

_You were gone!_

_Did you miss me?_

Asami spoke up disappointedly, "Umm.. I think that I arrived at the wrong address? Do you know where Chief Tonraq is located?"

_She is the business person I have to show around?_

Korra grabbed her bag and brought it in and said, "He is my father."

Asami was shocked and gave the Avatar a smile again.

Tonraq stands up and shakes the green eyed woman's hands. He then spoke in a very welcoming manner, "Hello, you must be Asami Sato. I am Chief Tonraq of the Southern Water Tribe, this is my wife Senna and my daughter Korra."

Korra and Asami locking eyes. Both women smiling at each other.

"The meeting we have with Varrick has been postponed for tomorrow. The message just got to me, so you probably didn't get it but you can stay here as our guest."

Asami looked very grateful for the offer, "Thank you Tonraq and Senna but I can stay somewhere else. I don't want to be intruding."

_Please stay, we need to talk_

Tonraq laughs, "It's okay Asami. You will always have a place here for helping our tribe become more advanced. I owe you that Miss.Sato."

Asami gently nods back at Tonraq.

"I figured because you are young that you could also help us out and talk to Korra about boy issues and things like that.. She never talks to us about those kinds of subjects. It would be nice to see her have a female friend."

_Ugh boy issues..._   
_Yeah.. female friend..._   
_I am right here dad!_   
_You can't just say things like that out loud_

Korra and Asami play it off like they had never met before in front of the parents. Asami gives Korra that special look, up and down. Korra wasn't even paying attention to anyone else. Her mind was on Asami and only her.

_You're_ _so beautiful_

"Maybe you can help Korra become a better leader. Since you are a young CEO of one of the biggest companies in the world."

The young business woman says, "Yeah, I can definitely help Korra out with whatever boy issues she may have.."

There was a slight pause. Asami gives Korra a side glare.

_Why did he have to fucking say that_

"I can show her the ropes as well about being a successful leader. I'm sure that she's a quick learner.."

Korra blushing

_I still have these feelings for her_

_She should be the one meeting my parents as my partner_ _._

_My father would be even more impressed. She's stunning, smart and very successful._

_Mako had non of those traits._

Senna, being caring like always spoke, "Asami, you are probably tired. How about you go and get some rest. Korra will show you your sleeping hut. Hopefully she cleaned it up like I asked her to."

_Yes, I did mom!_

_Staying with family and their rules ugh_

Korra takes Asami's bag across to the other hut. Asami watches the other woman in front of her. As they get in the hut Korra places the bag down. She then turns around and pulls Asami in for a kiss. Korra's tears start flowing out from her eyes. The older woman accepted the kiss. Korra bumps Asami to the edge of the bed. The Avatar takes her blue water tribe parka off.

_I've missed this_

_I missed you_

_I don't care about anyone else_

_I belong with you_

Asami breaks the kiss and looks down, "Korra we need to stop."

_Why?_

Korra's tears start streaming down even further, "Don't you care about me?"

_You said out that you loved_ _me_

Asami starts to cry as she talks, "I do Korra! I just need time."

_Time?_

Korra was quick to talk back, "I thought you fucking died for six months Asami. Six fucking months. I went back to check on you in that room where you had collapsed that night. You weren't there! I thought that asshole Amon took you away and killed you! He is still out there somewhere and-"

Asami cuts Korra off, "I killed Amon."

_What the fuc_ _k_

_How_ _?_

"I was on the boat. I wanted him to suffer the way we all did that night. So I hit a nerve on his spine. He then fell to the floor and then I suffocated him. I lived in fear that if I didn't do what he told me to do that he would kill me. I was supposed to see you die and I had no choice but to do so. He could control me Korra. He made me kill Tenzin and my own father!"

_I am sorry_

_That asshole ruined all of us_

Korra brings in Asami for a hug. She wasn't going to let go any time soon. Korra wrapped her arms around the taller woman's waist. Asami placed her head on top of Korra's.

Korra stutters out, "You, you were bleeding out everywhere Asami, how are you alive?"

_I could have healed you!_

"What did you even do for the six months?

Asami wipes her tears and says, "I went to the Air Temple thinking that you were going to be there. Then I had collapsed when arriving."

_I should have been there_

_"_ Then I woke up in your room and people were surrounding me. Pema didn't want me to leave the island until I got better. Then about a month later I had to take over Future Industries. I did it on the down low because of its current state that my dad had left it in. The rest of the months were just constant chaos working on new projects and designs. No one really knows that I am the new owner of Future Industries just yet. This deal with your dad is going to show the whole world that this company is alive and getting back on track. I spent the past two months coming up with new technology for this tribe."

_Wow she had done this all alone_

_Impressive_

"But there was not a single day that I didn't think of you Korra. I was just so scared of losing you again."

_She did think about me_

The Avatar spoke in a soft protective tone, "Don't be scared baby. You won't lose me if you stay with me."

Asami's face lit up when Korra said 'baby'.

Korra's hand was placed where the other woman had gotten stabbed. She now looks up at Asami, "Can I see the scar?"

Asami was nervous but she trusted the water tribe woman so she took off her big red and black jacket. Korra had picked up on Asami's sudden shyness.

_It's just me Asami_

"It's nothing to be afraid or ashamed about."

Then Asami lifted up her long sleeve shirt. There was a huge puncture wound scar and Korra gets a closer look. She then kisses it. Asami pulls the other woman's head up so they are eye to eye. Asami falls back on the bed and takes the other woman down with her. Korra takes her own top off and gets back on top of Asami. The green eyed beauty gently cups the other woman's chin.

_I only belong to_ _you Asami_

The water tribe woman makes the first move and kisses the green eyed beauty.Asami digs her hands into Korra's hair bringing the other woman a lot closer. Korra now pinning Asami's arms on the bed frame, and playfully bites the other woman's ear. The older woman moans softly at the sensation. Both women knew that Korra was in control tonight. Korra's leg moving slowly in between Asami's thighs. Asami gasps at the sudden contact. Korra then stops and the other woman groans. The younger woman gets off.

_I want to do this but I can't do this._

"Did I do something wrong? Did we go too fast?" Asami said with a puzzled look on her face.

_Oh spirits no!_

Korra quickly spoke back, "Oh trust me you didn't do anything wrong. I just need to do something before we get together. Is that okay?"

Once again Asami looks confused and says, "Umm... Okay.. Can you at least stay the night in my hut because it's so fucking cold here and I miss your warm hugs."

_Haha welcome to the Southern Water Tribe little Miss Sato_

Korra laughs, "Okay Asami, I'll do it for you."

_I have to break up with Mako_   
_When he comes down here I'll end it_

Asami rolls over to lay on top of Korra and her arms are wrapped around the other woman's waist. Korra uses her hand and plays with the older woman's hair. Just in a few seconds Asami had peacefully fallen asleep. The young water tribe woman was happy and in her own thoughts.

_This feels so natural_

_This now feels like home_


	11. Emotions

~Asami~

_She's so beautiful_

_I can hear her soft heartbeat_

_Her gentle snoring_

Asami was awake early but had no plans on getting up anytime soon. She was just staring at the woman she truly loved. The young Sato couldn't help but look at the well defined top half of Korra. Not even caring that they both were still topless. Asami softly touches the other woman's abdomen and it quickly tenses up.

_She is so fucking fit_

Asami thought about how perfect this moment was. Korra's own body heat radiates, making Asami comfortable and warm. She knew that if she had to get up she would have to put her long sleeve top and her warm jacket on immediately because this climate wasn't what the young Sato enjoyed.

A few moments later there was a man yelling out just outside of the tent. Korra wakes up immediately and jumps out of bed to find her shirt.

_Well there goes our peaceful moment.._

Asami grabs the other woman's wrist and says, "Babe, it's okay."

Korra puts her traditional top on and tenderly kisses Asami.

Korra's dad yells in front of their hut, "Miss. Sato, is Korra in there with you?"

_Haha at least he didn't walk in_

Asami gets up and puts her clothes back on and smiles. She yells back, "Yes she is Chief! She was asleep."

The water tribe leader spoke back "Okay good. Well then... When you girls are ready, come over to have something to eat or drink."

Both Asami and Korra walked into the other hut with Senna already preparing some soothing jasmine tea and gesturing for them to sit at the table.

Korra's mother playfully spoke, "Good to see that Korra didn't run off or kill you last night. She usually dislikes new people at first and she also loves having her own space."

_Oh I know, our first meeting didn't go well at all.._

As they sit down Asami places her hand on Korra's thigh under the table and gives it a squeeze. Korra now looks into Asami's eyes. The other woman gives her a side smirk and continues to listen to Senna. Korra was unable to process anything right now.

"Did the two of you talk about anything decent?"

Asami answers back "Yes, we did."

Korra's mother spoke again, "Oh, is that it? Did she tell you not to tell us? Is it about who Korra is dating?"

_Wait what?_

_Who?_

Asami removes her hand from Korra. Senna hands the girls their cups of tea.

Asami played calm, "Oh... ummm no. She hasn't said anything about that to me..."

_We now have to talk a bit more Korra_

_I am not mad but she should have told me_

_Who is she dating?_

~Korra~

_Ugh this started off so well_

_Why did mom have to bring that topic up?_

Tonraq is now walking back to the hut with some other guests. Mako and Bolin come in with their bags. The firebender looked across the room expecting to only see Korra but instead he also saw Asami. Mako was staring down at the nonbender.

_Oh shit_

_This is a fucking mess_

The brothers had arrived earlier than what Korra was expecting.

Tonraq introduces the boys, "Asami, this is Bolin and this is his brother Mako. I'm sure that Korra has told you that this young firebender is with my daughter right?"

_Oh fuck_

_Dad please don't speak anymore_

Asami looked into Korra's eyes with a bit of hurt. The younger woman knew that Asami wasn't going to be pleased about this new information at all.

_Fuck this shit_

_I am not dealing with this right now_

~Asami~

_Mako?_

_Really?_

_She literally could have anyone better than him_

Korra got up off her seat and started running out of the hut.

Asami yells. "Korra wait!"

Asami quickly gets up to follow the other woman but Mako stands in front of her.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Why are you here? Haven't you done enough already Asami?" Mako bitterly spoke.

_This asshole questioning me like he knows what's best for Korra_

_He can't even keep the girl interested in him_

Things were getting a bit tense between these two.

Asami snapped back, "I was here for a business meeting with the Chief. Anyways, I don't need to fucking tell you anything that I do Mako."

Mako shouted back at the non bender, "Fuck you Asami. Where is my apology?"

_Excuse me?_

Asami gets closer to the firebender. Her fists clenched.

"After all, you were the one that used me to get to Korra. You hurt me and you fucking ruined her Asami."

_Did I ruin her?_

~Mako~

_That girl needs to get away from my girlfriend_

Everyone around them was shocked and Asami walked around the firebender and left the room.

Tonraq whispers to Bolin, "Ummm... so they know each other?"

_Yes that is correct_

Bolin awkwardly responds back, "Asami and Mako kind of dated... No one has told me why they had broken up but I assume it was because of Korra?"

_We never spoke about it Bolin because you didn't want it to ruin your friendship with the girls_

Tonraq and Senna look at each other confused. Korra's father spoke up, "I thought those girls didn't know each other.."

_Oh they know each other.._

Bolin's voice cracks as he spoke again, "They were really close to each other. They had this weird special bond."

_Let me tell the story Bolin_

Mako snaps, "I am still here and I can hear you! Let me tell you the reason why Asami and I broke up. Long story short, It was because Asami was interested in Korra. They had been fooling around when Asami and I were together. Asami was an equalist using me to get to Korra. Then they became closer and apparently Asami changed her ways.. I will never trust her but Korra seems to. Then we all thought that Asami died six months ago... Is everyone happy now? Can we talk about something else."

_I'm not happy I'm pissed off_

Tonraq and Senna are in complete shock of Mako's story. Korra's mother then offers the boys some tea and tells them to give Korra and Miss Sato some space. Mako completely ignores Senna's advice and walks out to find Korra.

~Asami~

Meanwhile Asami goes back into her hut and hears someone sobbing.

_Korra I am so sorry_

Korra sat on top of the bed curled up crying her eyes out not even noticing that there was another person in the room. All of a sudden Korra feels someone's arms wrapped around her from behind.

The bender spoke, "Why aren't you mad at me Asami like I am mad at myself?"

_I can't be mad_

_I was the one that disappeared from the world_

_You have every right to hate me right now_

Asami lightly spoke back, "Because you didn't know I was alive. If I were dead you would be with him. Sometimes you do have to move on but I am here now. I'm not dead and you are dating him. It's okay if you want to be with him. You and I can be friends if that is what you want-"

Korra turned to face the other woman. Green eyes looking into blue eyes.

Korra now frustrated and speaks up, "I never wanted to be just friends with you Asami! I want you to be my partner, my girlfriend, my lover. You are the one that should be meeting my parents."

_I would love to be your lover_

"I never wanted to be with him. Every time Mako and I talked I thought about you. Every time I kissed him I thought about you. Every time I was with him thought about you. No one has ever made me feel the way that you do. You are stuck in my brain and for the life of me I couldn't get you out. I'm just so mad that you were away for so fucking long! I didn't even know what you were going through Asami but we could have done it together. I had missed you so damn much. I thought you died and that fucking broke me Asami."

The young Avatar shedding more tears. The older woman pulls Korra into a tight embrace.

_I didn't know how much I had affected her till now_

_I need to fix this_

_I need to fix us_

Asami holds back her tears as spoke, "Korra I am so sorry. I promise you that I won't disappear on you again."

_Ever again_

Asami and Korra had spent a few moments holding on to each other.

Korra broke the silence between them, "I have to go back and apologise to my family for just running out on them."

Asami softly kisses Korra's forehead as the bender walks out of the room.

~Korra~

The young water tribe woman walked back into the other hut that her mother and father were in. They were still sitting at the table.

The young bender spoke, "I am sorry for walking out earlier. I just couldn't handle my emotions."

Tonraq chuckles out, "Oh it is okay. You seem to be stuck in a bit of a mess right now."

_Thanks for reminding me dad_

"Your mother and I are quite shocked that you didn't tell us that you had been involved with a Sato. That was a smart move."

Tonraq nudges Korra playfully

"Nor did you tell us that you were interested in both men and women. It's not a bad thing or anything like that, is just that we didn't know..."

_I should have told them earlier to avoid this conversation right now_

Senna cutting Tonraq off, "What your father was trying to say is that we are your family Korra. You can tell us anything, even if it's complicated such as Asami being an equalist, her actually falling for you or her dying. She seems to be a big part of your life Korra. There is no need to hide anything from us. We can listen to you. It is quite clear to us that you are still very interested in that beautiful smart woman."

_Who the fuck told them all of this?_

_But at least they are oddly understanding.._

"I think you should talk to Mako and tell him how you feel. I'm sure that he will understand."

_Yeah.. sure..._

Mako runs in and yells, "Korra is miss- oh.. never mind. It is good to see you again sweetheart."

_I have to break up with him_

Senna and Tonraq now quickly leave the room. It was just Korra and Mako all alone. He hugs and picks up Korra. He kisses her, then she pushes him off.

_How is he still so bad at kissing someone?_

_He literally kissed Asami who was an amazing kisser._

_And I'm not even that bad._

Korra spoke with guilt in her voice, "Mako.. we need to talk about you and I."

The firebender grabs the Avatar's hands.

Mako cut her off, "Yeah, this whole taking a break is taking a toll on me"

_Oh shit he is going to break up with me_   
_Thank you spirits for saving me_

"I was thinking that you and I should stay together."

_Oh.. oh no..._

Korra pushes his hands away from her and looks down, "I'm sorry Mako, I just can't. You and I can't work out like that-

Mako overstepped again and spoke sarcastically, "Because you are still in love with her.."

Asami was about to walk into the room but she could hear what they were saying from the outside. So she waited.

_Mako you don't get it_

His tone became agitated and aggressive, "What the fuck Korra! She was gone for six months, she was a spy and you are just going to forgive and forget about what she had done. She hurt you and she will do it again! What is wrong with you? You are so stupid Korra, I am right here giving you my all. I have been nothing but honest to you. I love you Korra and what? She comes back into our lives and you are going to still choose her over me? Are you fucking kidding me?"

_I LOVED HER_

There was a pause. The silence was deafening and mind numbing.

The firebender wails out, "So you are going to tell me Korra that every time we had sex that it didn't mean a single thing?"

He holds her hands once again but grips harder

Korra snapped, "You know what Mako it didn't mean a single thing to me because I was trying to get over someone who I loved. I was just using you to feel something for once. To forget about her but when we were going at it, it had only made it worse because I was then thinking about her every single time."

Mako was now beyond boiling point and stomped out.

As he was leaving he saw Asami at the front and yelled at her, "I hope that you are fucking happy. I won't be there for her when you hurt her again. She made up her mind and it's not with me. Fuck you Asami."


	12. Nobody Loves You

~Asami~

After Mako fiercely spoke to the young CEO. She just stood there in silence. The firebender got irritated that she said nothing at all so he walked away. Asami had heard every single thing that the firebender and the water tribe woman had spoken about just moments earlier. The young Sato couldn't help but feel like she was in the wrong. She started to feel bad for the boy. Mako was there, giving his all to this girl that he liked. She knew that both her and Korra had ruined him, they broke him. The green eyed beauty couldn't help her feelings for Korra. It was something that she couldn't change or stop nor did she want to. It was the same for Korra. The Avatar made up her mind, she wanted Asami. The older woman now walks into the room where Korra was. The bender was lost in her own thoughts sitting on the chair with her hands on the table. The nonbender sits next to the other woman and tenderly holds her hands. Korra looks up to see vibrant green eyes staring at her.

_Talk to me babe_

Asami delicately spoke, "Hey, are you okay? I kind of heard everything that Mako and you said.."

There was a pause. Korra never broke eye contact with the other woman and spoke, "I meant everything I said to him. It was harsh but I have feelings too. When we were dating, he would always cut me off and talk about himself. Mako said that he loved me but he never meant it because he never cared about my feelings. I was hurting and he didn't care. He was just happy that you were no longer in the picture and he honestly thought that he could be my hero."

_I shouldn't have disappeared_

"I didn't need saving Asami, I just needed to feel something. He was just there in front of me so I went for it. Him and I were always physically attracted to each other but emotionally I just couldn't connect with him." Korra admitted.

_The thought of them two being physical makes me sick but she was hurting._

_I can't be mad_

_It was just the way she deals with grief_

_But I am not dead_

_I am here right now_

"It wasn't like what we have Asami. I can connect to you in every single way."

_I love you Korra_

"So it is official now.. Mako and I are done. I chose you over him."

_You chose me_

_That is all I want to hear_

Korra now pulls the other woman's hands closer and tighter. The water tribe woman's expression changed from hurt to lust. These two women were connected to each other like magnets nothing could pull them apart.

_Wait. She wants me here like right now._

Asami gets off her seat and sits on Korra. They are face to face. The older woman wraps her arms around the other woman's neck and slowly leans into a kiss. The young water tribe woman pulls Asami in closer. The young Sato bites the other woman's bottom lip and smiles in between the kiss.

_You are mine Korra_

_And I am yours_

Things started to become more heated between the two women. Asami shrugs off her coat and tosses her long sleeve shirt off. This was leaving her with her laced crimson red bra. Korra was staring at the bra for too long.

_Are you liking what you see babe?_

The green eyed beauty in a lower but soothing tone spoke, "Are you okay Korra?"

Korra more than okay as she shakes her head up and down. Glad to know that she was on the same page as Asami. Korra throws her parka on the floor and Asami assists taking the younger woman's top off. Once again The Avatar had nothing underneath that top.

_It feels like I have been waiting for this moment for a lifetime_

The green eyed beauty now leaves a nice trail of love bites and lipstick from Korra's left ear down to her perfectly toned abs. The sensation was becoming too much for Korra. The crystal blue eyed woman pulls Asami back up to kiss. She then picks up the young Sato and places her on the table.

_On the table_   
_Your family table.._   
_We could've gone into your room.. but that's okay this will do for now_

Never breaking the kiss Korra slides her hand up the raven black haired woman's skirt. It was sending shockwaves through the older woman's spine. Asami gasped at the sudden contact. Korra rips Asami's stockings and pulls off the woman's underwear. The water tribe woman passionately kissing Asami's neck and slides a finger into the woman's centre. The older woman digs her nails into the other woman's back and moans. She starts grinding on the water tribe woman's hand. Asami yelps Korra's name out loud as the woman inserted a second finger.

_Please Korra_   
_Don't you dare stop now_

Bolin stumbled in by accident and spoke, "Ahh please not here."

_Ugh not now_

Korra noticed quite quickly that they were no longer alone and got off Asami. He turned around as quickly as he could covering his eyes with his hands. The girls also panicked and started putting their tops on.

_Ugh we need to have our own home cause I'm so sick of all these interruptions_

The goofball earthbender spoke with such awkwardness "Umm.. How can I unsee this? And Korra... you know that's not Mako?"

_You poor soul_   
_She's not with Mako anymore..._   
_And we probably just traumatised you.._

The two women flooded with embarrassment.

"I came here to just grab a snack and was also hoping to find Mako.. You know what.. I am just going to leave now.." Bolin said as he hurried out of the room.

Asami fixing up her skirt and noticed her ripped stocking.

_Are you kidding me Korra_

_Luckily I brought spare stockings_

The young Sato looks up at Korra and laughs. Korra looking confused and spoke up, "What is there something wrong?"

_You look like a beautiful mess right now babe_

_Let me just fix you up_

Asami licks her thumb and starts rubbing off the lipstick on the other woman's face and neck. Korra was blushing real hard.

"Oh... you got your lipstick all over me.. good job Miss. Sato."

_And I will gladly do it again Avatar Korra_

Tonraq barges into the room, "Unalaq, Desna and Eska are here now. We are all going to get ready for tonight's big feast before the start of the festival."

_Ooops?_

Korra's father now realises that Mako wasn't in the room with her anymore and it was someone else. Her father looked surprised that it was the young CEO. He also noticed that the two girls looked like a total mess.

_He now knows that we are together..._

_This is awkward .._

The older man got awkward and coughed, "Oh.... Umm.... I wasn't expecting to see you here Miss. Sato. I thought someone else was here.. Anyways whilst you are here I may as well tell you that Varrick is going to arrive tonight for dinner. So we can talk about how your company can help our tribe after the feast."

_Oh yeah.._

_I have a company to run.._

The young CEO nods. Tonraq faces Korra and gives her a thumbs up and quickly walks away. The two girls start laughing.

_Did I just get the approval?_

_Just like that?_

Senna was going to walk into that space to clean but Tonraq said to her "The girls are there.."

Senna looks at him quizzically, "What do you mean? Should I- oh- OH okay. I'll just clean the front area then.."

_I can hear her parents 'low key talking about us'_

Asami held Korra's hands and they both started walking out. The green eyed beauty then spoke, "Don't mind us Senna and Tonraq we are just heading out for a bit."

Tonraq spoke, "She could hear us talk couldn't she?"

Senna sighs, "Yes Tonraq, she could."

The older man responds back, "I'm actually glad that our little girl isn't dating that broody fire boy.."

Senna smiles and says back, "Yeah, I like this woman's attitude. It will definitely help Korra out."

As the two girls stepped outside Naga jumped out in front of them. Asami almost falls backwards but Korra scoops her up. The polar bear dog sniffs Asami all over and nudges the woman softly with her head.

_Okay! Okay!_

_I'll give you a scratch_

The older woman starts petting the dog. Naga now rolling over and wanting belly rubs. Asami bends down and gives belly rubs to the dog.

_Okay this dog is starting to grow on me..._

Korra was slightly confused and spoke, "Wow, she really likes you. This is weird, she is always super protective or ignores other people and wants attention from me.."

_That's because you have been all over me Babe_

Asami looks up at Korra and giggles. The water tribe woman still looking at Asami confused.

"What?"

_You can't be serious right?_

"Naga can smell you on me." Asami blurted out.

Korra slaps her head and says "Ohhhhh, yeah... that makes sense."

Asami gets up from the floor and holds the other woman's hands. She softly spoke, "We should probably get ourselves cleaned up and ready for tonight don't you think?"

Korra nods in agreement.

~Mako~

Meanwhile Bolin finds Mako sitting on his bed. He looked totally heart broken. He looked at his brother and spoke, "Am I really that bad? Am I loveless?"

Bolin coming closer to the older brother and said, "Oh no Mako. You were just interested in the wrong girls."

_This was all Asami's fault_

_If she was dead I would be with Korra right now_

Mako looks up and shakes his head, "You don't get it bro, they both used me. When I was with Asami she was a spy and I was with Korra her mind was always thinking about Asami. I fell hard for Korra, I thought that she was the one."

_She still is no matter what_

The young earthbender sighed, "So I can't be friends with them?"

Mako spoke up, "Do whatever you want. Just don't date them. They will only hurt you."

_Like they hurt me_

——————————-

**Festivals in the City**

~Korra~

Everyone had just about finished up at the feast and that's when Unalaq makes a snarky comment to Tonraq and Korra. "It is such a shame that the Southern Tribe hasn't kept their tradition. This festival used to be a solemn time of fasting and meditation."

_What is he on about?_

Tonraq slightly irritated, "Well, some traditions need to change for the better of the people."

_They always try to out speak each other_

Unalaq continued to speak, "So Korra, how is your connection to the spirits?"

_What makes him want to talk about spirits?_

Korra looking down at the floor, "I- I can't seem to get to connect to the spirits and spirit world."

The Avatar's uncle was quite shocked to hear that she can't get through to the other world. He then said, "I can teach you how to connect to the spirits and the other world if you'd like Korra."

_He can?_

_This is a huge opportunity!_

_I can become a better Avatar_

Tonraq shakes his head. "No you will not Unalaq."

_Why doesn't he want me to learn from Uncle?_

_I can make decisions for myself dad!_

"Who is going to teach her then? I heard that the Air Bender master passed on and you Tonraq aren't exactly spiritual.." Unalaq spoke a bit too confidently.

_He has a point.._

Korra then raised her voice, "Yeah Dad! He has a point. What kind of Avatar am I without being able to connect to the spirits? Uncle is going to teach me and that's it."

Tonraq knew he couldn't fight Korra when she already made up her mind. They all start to walk around the festival. The adults left the teenagers to themselves. Mako completely ignoring his two ex girlfriends. Asami had her arm linked onto Korra's. They looked beyond happy. Korra's two cousins Desna and Eska walk side by side speaking among themselves staying with this group. Bolin was currently interested in getting to know them since they both looked like females to him. He thought to himself that he had a 50/50 chance being with one of them at least.

Bolin walks up to Korra, "Umm your cousins, they are both females right?"

_Hahaha no Bolin_

Korra laughs, "No Desna is a boy Bolin."

_Why are you asking?_

Bolin in shock, "Well then... Which one is Eska?"

_Are you really going to try to get with my cousin?_

"Eska is the one on the right." Korra still laughing at Bolin.

Bolin wanted to impress Eska so he challenged Korra, "Did you want to play ball toss? I think I can beat you in this game."

_You want to bet on that?_

"Yeah.. sure why not Bolin." The Avatar spoke confidently.

The earthbender manages to get one ball in the hole. He wins the smallest toy that was a mini stuffed Momo. Bolin looked so disappointed. He walks up to Eska.

Bolin gained confidence to speak to Eska, "Here, I won this for you."

Desna speaks to Eska, "I believe that this boy is wanting to have a conversation with you."

Eska with a blank expression, "Thank you, I will now make you mine."

Boin now confused, "Wait what?"

Korra looks at Asami and winks, "Hey baby watch this."

The young Avatar throws her five balls and uses her air bending to put them all in the highest point section. Asami smirked at Korra. The Avatar won the biggest prize, a giant stuffed Appa.

_I guess that I won Bolin..._

Korra smiles at Asami, "This is for you my beautiful girl."

Korra hands her the stuffed toy. Asami is now blushing brighter than the sun. The green eyed beauty kisses the other woman on the cheek.

The young Sato spoke, "Thank you for this wonderful night. I'll see you later on. I have to go now."

_Ugh she has that stupid meeting_

Korra playfully pleading, "Please don't leave me with these people Asami."

Asami blows a kiss and started to walk away, "You know I have a meeting with your father and Varrick."

_I wish you could stay here with me here and now_

Korra continued flirting in a sarcastic tone, "We get it, you are the boss.. Miss. Sato."

As the young CEO made her exit, Mako approaches Korra. Eska and Desna seemed to have dragged Bolin away from the group.

Mako disappointingly spoke up, "Really Korra... We literally just broke up today and you and Asami are all over each other. Could you just tone it down at least around me? It does hurt you know, seeing the two of you together after breaking up with me."

Korra confidently slides in a comment "You were happy to cheat on Asami with me."

Mako snaps, "Are you serious right now? That doesn't count she -"

Korra cuts him off completely, "She was a spy? She was making out with me on the side? We get it Mako you're mad but when you two were an item you were still trying to get me. If you and her were actually together and I didn't hook up with her, you would have cheated on Asami."

Mako admitted, "Yeah but-"

_But what Mako?_

_You know I am right_

"Forget it Korra. I don't owe you anything anymore."

_That is fine by me_

Korra started walking back to the hut where Asami was staying. The nonbender was peacefully asleep.

_How does she still look absolutely beautiful whilst being asleep?_

Korra got into her typical sleepwear white tank top and blue sweatpants. She gets in to the same bed as her lover and kisses her goodnight. Asami mumbles and rolls over laying on top of the water tribe woman. All of a sudden Naga started howling.

_Naga not now!_

The polar bear dog kept on going. Korra jumps out of bed and runs outside.

Korra spoke to her furry companion, "Naga, shut it. You're too loud girl. Nothing is here!"

A large purple spirit comes out of nowhere. It swings it's arm and Korra goes flying. Tonraq runs out shooting water to this creature. Mako just got back from the festival and saw Tonraq fighting the large spirit. The firebender started blasting hot balls of fire to the spirit. Korra now up and gets the two benders to stop. She walks up to the spirit and spoke, "Hey spirit thing, stop harming my people."

The spirit goes to attack The Avatar but then Unalaq starts using his bending skills to calm it down. The spirit changed it's shade and disappeared. Korra in absolute shock, "How did you do that?"

Unalaq said, "You can do this too Korra, I can show you how to do it another night. But this wouldn't have happened if everyone had stuck to tradition."

_Tradition?_

Tonraq once again irritated at his brother's comment, "Okay everyone go to sleep. We need to talk tomorrow morning Korra."

_I don't want to_

Korra rolls her eyes and walks back to the hut. Asami had woken up. The young Sato gently spoke, "Is everything okay? What happened?"

Korra jumps back into bed and said, "Long story short, I saw a big spirit and then it disappeared. Now go back to sleep beautiful girl."

Korra wraps the blanket around the both of them now warm enough to be comfortable. It didn't take long for them both to fall asleep.


	13. The Southern Lights

~Korra~

Another gloomy day at the southern water tribe. The sun hadn't come up and the wind was only getting harsher. Korra was supposed to be having an early morning meeting with her father. She was late and Unalaq comes to Tonraq's home unannounced.

The chief of the North made a snarky comment, "These spirit attacks are only going to get worse Tonraq. Korra needs to do something for the Southern Tribe, and you know what she is supposed to do."

The other man spoke, "Leave her out of this."

"Korra needs to become more spiritual. You can't just keep her hidden. She has a special skill and she needs to use it. She needs to be the one to unite the Northern and Southern tribes." Unalaq became a little more snappy.

Tonraq became irritated, "It is my job to look after my daughter so let me handle it. You and I can talk about what is best for our tribes."

Unalaq spoke back "You don't know how to do that brother-"

Tonraq cuts him off, "You lost saying that I was your brother a long time ago Unalaq when you had me banished. Why are your northern troops suddenly showing up?"

Korra is now awake and walking to the two men that were bickering.

_I just got up and I can't believe that my uncle and father are arguing already!_

_I could have stayed in bed with Asami a little longer.._

_I can't seem to get alone time with her and it frustrates me so much!_

Unalaq said, "No need to worry about my troops. I need to teach your daughter something that you can't do. She has to open the Southern portal."

Tonraq shakes his head, "If she gets hurt I will-"

_What are they on about?_

Korra just stood there watching her father and uncle have a disagreement. Unalaq noticed that someone had joined them in the room. The Avatar's uncle had suddenly changed his tone, "Oh good to see that you are awake Avatar Korra. Are you ready to start your spiritual quest?"

_Quest? Okay.._

"No, I didn't agree with this Unalaq! I can't let you just take Korra." Tonraq said.

_I can make decisions for myself_

_Just stop looking after me like I am a toddler_

Korra snaps at her father, "I can decide for myself Dad! I need to do this. I need to be the bridge between spirits and humans. The only way I can do it is through Unalaq."

Tonraq spoke firmly, "I can't let you be so reckless Korra. I am your father and you are going to-"

_Reckless?_

_You are really going to use that classic line?_

_It doesn't work like that anymore_

Korra talks over him, "Do what I say? No dad, you listen to me. These spirits are unhappy right now and they are causing too much chaos to our tribe. I need to fix this issue as I am The Avatar."

Unalaq smiled and gently spoke, "Korra pack your bag and we will go to open the Southern portal today. I can show you how to bend the spirits too."

_I finally have a spiritual master_

Tonraq was now worried, "There is an everstorm that is going to hit near the portal today. Please, I urge you not to go today at least."

_I don't care, uncle will protect me_

Unalaq said, "The quicker we get this done, the better our two tribes will become."

_My uncle is willing to help me become a proper Avatar whilst you kept me in hiding for all those years!_

_Why can't my father see that Unalaq is trying to bring peace and balance?_

_Spirit! I need to tell Asami that I will be back late._

Korra runs to her room and packs her stuff ready to head out with her uncle. Tonraq was absolutely furious that his own brother was manipulating his daughter.

————————-

**Southern Portal**

The young Avatar was on her best friend Naga, following her uncle to the portal. Her cousins Desna and Eska tagged along for extra protection. The four of them didn't speak much, they were more focused on getting the job done and fixing this tribe from dark spirits. Suddenly a jet ski was behind and catching up. Korra gets Naga to stop.

_Bolin?_

_Mako?_

_Why?_

Bolin yells, "Wait for us!"

_Why are they here?_

Unalaq looked beyond annoyed. Desna and Eska like usual had no expression. The weather was starting to get a bit worse. The wind had started to pick up even more. Unalaq knew that they needed to get to the portal and open it now. The chief of the North now guiding everyone to keep going.

_This weather sucks_

_I really didn't need to see Mako today_

_Things are still a bit tense with him and I_

Korra was confused and spoke, "Why are you guys here?"

Mako spoke, "Bolin and I are here because your dad told us to look after you-"

_Ugh I knew that my father was up to this_

_And he chose you_ _out of all people_ _to talk me out of this?_

Korra snapped, "Really? I am the Avatar Mako, I can do this myself! I don't need people to look after me. I am not a little kid anymore."

Mako spat back, "We were here because we didn't want you to get fucking hurt Korra! You left knowing that a big storm was brewing! How stupid could you be!"

_I am not going to get hurt dumbass_

Bolin tried to ease the tension, "Guysssss please don't fight! We are here because we are all friends and friends look after each other."

_At least Bolin knows how to talk to people_

The clouds started getting darker and forming into one.

"Ummm... this everstorm is looking bad."

Unalaq spoke, "That's because it isn't a storm."

_What?_

_What do you mean it's not a storm?_

The cloud had turned into a large spirit. Korra jumps off Naga and stands in front of it. The young avatar starts flowing her arms trying to bend the spirit. The large spirit snaps out and flings Korra to the snow.

_Why can't I make it disappear??_

Mako jumps off the ski and starts throwing fire punches. Unalaq jumps in and stops the firebender from harming the spirit. The Avatar's uncle then and successfully bends the spirit, it fades away.

_How can he do it and I can't??_

Korra was in shock, "How come I can't do that?"

Unalaq said, "You can Korra, it just takes time."

_I don't have time!_

They finally made it to the portal. They all stop and surround it.

"You are going to have to do this alone Korra."

Mako butts in, "No, she is not going in there all alone."

_Shut up Mako, you are not my hero_

Unalaq spoke again, "It is the Avatar's duty to do so."

Mako now furious, "She can't even handle the spirits, who knows what is in there! She-"

_You are trying to dig yourself a grave, aren't you?_

Korra snaps and starts to walk into the portal, "If it is my duty then I shall do it. Stay out of my way Mako!"

_You don't know what's best for me_

Korra had disappeared into the portal. The young Avatar wondered further into this mystical place and couldn't help but sense that something was watching her. Everything was light iced blue. The walls had been frozen over. Korra turns her head around to see if something was behind her but when she turned to face the front a giant snake like spirit roared at her. She panics and slides under ice. She then bends it shut so the spirit couldn't enter the area she was in. The Avatar now faces the portal.

_It is so pretty_

As Korra went to touch the portal the snake spirits broke through from the top of the iced ceiling. They wrap Korra's legs making her dangle. She was struggling, she was panicking to break through their vice like grip. The Avatar state tunes in, she reaches out further. One finger manages to just scrape the portal for a second. It unlocks something greater. The spirit fades away and she then walks out of the portal. The gloomy weather had disappeared and was replaced with the Southern Lights returning.

_Wow, this is beautiful_

Unalaq gives Korra a nod and all of them start travelling back to the tribe. Bolin was stuck with Eska the whole whole way back, she called him her slave. He was trying to signal Korra that he wanted out of this. Mako didn't even bother looking at his ex. The firebender felt like he couldn't even say a single word around her anymore. As they got back the water tribe woman noticed that more of the Northern troops were arriving.

_This is weird..._

_Why are there more troops?_

The Avatar now questioning her uncle, "Umm.. Unalaq... why are there more of your troops?"

The older man spoke, "Korra, opening the portal was just the first phase in renewing the spirituality of the Southern Tribe and there is so much more work to be done."

_Is he trying to invade our tribe?_

"We are going to make the North and South united and live in peace."

_What is he on about?_

Korra now unsure about her uncle's intentions, "Ohh okay..."

The young Avatar didn't want to ask anymore questions. She started having a bad feeling about learning from her uncle. Korra knew that his troops arriving here would look bad. The southerners aren't going to be happy that there are a lot of northern people showing up on their doorstep.

————————-

**Korra's Room**

Korra runs to her room to grab some things. The young bender looked around and noticed that something was different. Asami had left all of her belongings in her room.

_Did she just move into my room?_

The water tribe woman stares up and sees the beautiful green eyed woman sitting up in bed with glasses on whilst writing. The older woman knew who had just entered the room without even looking up.

_Holy spirits she is beautiful_

_Can someone pinch me because this feels so unreal_

The green eyed woman spoke with slight irritation, "Nice to know that you didn't completely leave me today babe."

_Oh no.._

_I thought I told her_

_I swear that she was awake when I kissed her goodbye this morning!_

The Avatar in shock, feeling so bad for leaving her lover alone for the majority of the day. Asami looked up seeing the guilt all over Korra's face.

The young Sato laughs, _"_ It's okay babe, I was just messing with you. I remember everything."

_Oh thank spirits_

Asami places the book down on the wooden bedside table. The water tribe woman jumps on the bed. Korra now straddling on top of Asami. The older woman held onto Korra's waist. The water tribe woman takes off Miss.Sato's glasses. The young bender gently gives Asami a peck on the lips.

_She is real and she is mine_

~Asami~

_She is so sweet_

_I am truly in love with this woman_

_I don't want to be with anyone else_

_I hope that she liked me moving the things out of my hut and into her room.._

Korra blurted out nervously, "Umm you and I.. we are together now, right?"

_Umm yes?_

"I was kind of thinking if you and I can become officially girlfriends?"

_Aw I thought we already were but she's cute for actually saying it_

Asami cups Korra's face and softly spoke, "Yes Korra, I thought that we were already girlfriends babe."

_That word 'girlfriends'_

The young Sato confirming that she and Korra were together had sent a satisfying chill down both of their spines. Korra blushes hard and gives Asami the tightest hug.

_She is so warm and loving_

_My dad would be so bitter if he was around._

_Korra was a bender, not just any bender.._

_Literally the master of all four elements._

_He would have been also disappointed with me choosing to date a female.._

_But_ _I_ _truly_ _love her_

"You know Korra that you are my first partner right?"

Korra looks at the other woman baffled, "No way! But Mako?"

_Oh honey I didn't even want to be with him_ _.._   
_Tha_ _t was just a mission_

Asami chucked, "Babe, Mako and I were never serious. I never thought of him like that. He wanted more from me but I couldn't give him that. I was just doing my job as a spy."

Korra was still shocked, "But even before that? No one? Nobody at all?"

The older woman wrapped her arms over the bender's head. She softly purred into Korra's ear, "Nobody at all Korra... If it makes you feel better... I've never been close to anyone like I have been with you."

Asami licks the sharp jaw of the water tribe woman and smiles. Korra was starting to sweat. Korra didn't know that Asami had this effect on her from speaking.

_Look at that The Avatar is getting a little warm.._

_Maybe tonight will be the night..._

Korra spoke up, "So how was your day whilst I was gone?"

_Oh she wants to talk.._

_There's nothing wrong with talking at all.._

Korra curled up on to the older woman and took out her hair ties.

_Okay this is cute_

_Seeing her hair down is just something else_

_It is like she has her guard down_

_She trusts me_

Asami massaged her girlfriend's head and said, "It was average. Varrick wants me to sign some papers for him to co-own my dad's mecha tank idea. I wanted no part of that horrible machine but this was a lot of money on the line. He also wants to purchase new boats and jet skis. This would help out Future Industries for the meantime."

The young bender confused, "That sounds like a lot but why would he want the mecha tanks?"

Asami was also confused, "I don't know why he would want it.. All I know is that Varrick wants to help my business and wants to become a potential partner. How was your meeting?"

Korra sighed, "I argued with my dad and went against his words.. I went with Unalaq to open the portal. Mako and Bolin showed up because my father didn't want me to be alone. A spirit attacked us then I opened the Southern Portal alone."

_Holy spirits! Is she okay??_

Asami slightly worried, "You didn't get hurt right? Are you-"

"Shhhh, I have something to show you." Korra said.

_What could she be showing me?_

The Avatar grabs the older woman's hand and leads her outside. Asami was in awe looking at the sky. The beautiful Southern Lights glowing. The older woman stood there in silence really taking in what she was seeing. She had never seen anything like this before. Korra was looking at the green eyed beauty the whole time.

_Wow this is beautiful_

Asami stutters out, "Y- You did this Korra? Was this all from you opening up the portal?"

Korra smiles and says, "Yes, yes I did. I learned that the Southern Lights are just spirits dancing. I feel like this is going to make everyone here in the Southern Tribe more united and hopeful for the future."

_The lights were pretty but the woman next to me was_ _looking like a goddess_ _. Her_ _natural look with her hair down_ _it was making me feel something._

Both young women locked eyes with pure desire. They hold each other's hands like their lives depended on it. Asami leans in to kiss the water tribe woman. Korra was already a few steps ahead of her and picked up the other woman and took her back inside. The younger woman takes the lead and places the other woman on the bed. Both women stripping their clothing off as quick as lightning.

_Now this is what I need_

_Please Korra_

Korra leaving her own bite markings all over the business woman. As the water tribe woman was getting lower there was an interruption.

_S E R I O U S L Y_

Tonraq yelled, "Girls, we have an emergency meeting right now."

_Right now?_

_Why?_

Both girls were severely unimpressed. Korra grunts as she puts her clothes back on.

_This better be important_


	14. Start A War

~Korra~

_What is so damn important to be having an emergency this late at night!_

Korra was in a foul mood for being interrupted once again during an intimate moment with Asami. She walks out of her room holding on to her girlfriend's hand. There was a group of people at the Chief of the Southern Tribe's home.

_Why?_

_Why are they all here?_

Tonraq spoke, "Good, I'm glad that everyone is here right now for the meeting."

_What the fuck is he on about?_

"As you may all know by now the Northern tribe troops are marching into our land. There is no need to panic, I am here to tell you that I am aware of what has been happening and I assure you that-"

Varrick cuts the chief of the South off, "We must protect this tribe whilst we still have pride and dignity. Unalaq must be stopped!"

_No, we can't start the attack!_

The people in the tent agreed with Varrick. Korra was confused and spoke up, "Unalaq is just trying to help protect the Southern Portal. The portal in the North needs to be opened as well. This will help us reconnect with the spirits."

Varrick continued to speak, "Now Korra, listen in carefully. Unalaq is trying to claim us Southerners. His troops are here right now. What are you as the Avatar going to do about this problem? You seriously aren't going to pick their side over your own?"

_Excuse me?_

Korra becomes frustrated, "No I am not going to pick sides. Just let me talk to Unalaq. I'll try and tell him to make his people look like they aren't invading."

_They can't be right?_

_Unalaq wouldn't do that._

Tonraq agrees with his daughter, "Korra is right. She needs to talk to Unalaq before we do anything rash. We can't make mistakes, she needs to guide him to the right direction."

_You are actually listening to me Dad_

"Now I'll get everyone in for another briefing in a few days. Right now don't panic, don't start anything you may regret. Now everyone have a good night."

_Was Unalaq invading?_

_Did he use me?_

Korra wasn't going to just stand around and wait to talk to her uncle. Just as her father was about to approach her but that is when The Avatar jumped on Naga.. The polar bear dog was going as fast as she could. It was dark outside barely seeing the footpath. She finally arrives at Unalaq's residence.

"Nice to see you again Avatar Korra.. Is there something wrong?" The Chief of the North spoke.

_Yes, you are going to tell me everything right now_

Korra spoke up, "You are sending the wrong message to the Southern Tribe uncle. You need to back down. This could create a civil war between the two tribes."

Unalaq shakes his head, "A civil war will only disrupt the balance between the two worlds.... Only the Avatar can stop this war. You better talk to your father.

_What do you mean?_

As Korra was leaving, a group of Southerners were sneaking in. One of them was built like Korra's own father. Their faces had been covered up. They were planning on taking the Northern Chief.

_NO DAD WHAT ARE YOU DOING?_

Korra snuck up on the rebels. There were four men ready to take the man from the north whilst he was sleeping.

Korra yells, "Stop! What are you doing!"

The two smaller rebels bend a wall of ice so they could slow the Avatar down. Korra bends it back to water and uses it to whip the two men that were on the defence. As they fell to the icy cold ground they created spikes hoping that the woman would be stopped. The water tribe woman creates her own iced path and slides through like she was surfing.

_You can't out smart the Avatar assholes_

The other two rebels that were now holding Unalaq were now desperate to lose the Avatar from their path. The men were running as fast as they could. Korra takes a shortcut and dives in front of them. As the rebels got up the Northern Guards had captured them. The young Avatar pulls one of the rebels aside and rips his mask off.

_What?_

Korra confused, "You're not my father."

The rebel spoke back, "No, your father is a coward to his own tribe. He wanted no part of this."

_I am glad that it wasn't him but I am so disappointed that they betrayed him._

Unalaq was now untied and put his hand on Korra's shoulder, "Thank you Avatar Korra for saving me. I owe you."

_Yes you really do owe me_

The Southern Water tribe woman nods and jumps back on Naga to head back home.

———————————-

**Family Hut**

~Asami~

_Why did she just take off so soon?_

_Why is she not back yet?_

_Did another spirit attack her?_

Asami was pacing back and forth around the house. The young Sato was anxious. She didn't know what was taking Korra so long to come back.

"Miss. Sato can we talk for a little bit?" Senna gently said to the young woman.

_What are we going to be talking about?_

Asami looks at Senna and smiles, "Yeah, sure. Also there is no need to call me that. You can call me Asami."

Senna proceeded to talk, "So.. Asami.. You are having quite an effect on Korra.."

_Oh dear.._

_I never got to talk to my parents about these things let alone other parents_

"I've never seen my daughter so happy before. Korra was never really the one to open up to Tonraq and I about these kinds of things. She never told us that she had been interested or involved with a man or woman. We only heard about Mako because Tenzin and Pema were betting that she was interested in him. Little did we all know that a young Sato had taken her heart."

_Tenzin.._

Asami spoke up, "Senna, I love your daughter. The months that I had been gone it ruined me. The longer I was away from her the more it hurt."

_It was too hard and I had no one_

_A falling company_

_No friends_

_No family_

Senna said, "I heard that you two have had a fair bit of history already but look at how far you both have come."

_Only if you knew the whole story... you would hate me_

"Only if Tenzin were here today to see her involved with such an intelligent strong woman."

_I killed him_

_Amon controlled me and I killed him_

There was a slight pause. Both women got sad about Tenzin.

"Look, I know that my daughter doesn't really think things through but it is nice to see that she had thought about you Asami."

_That warms my heart_

Senna with open arms hugs the young Sato, "What I'm trying to say Asami is welcome to the family."

_I think I am going to cry_

_They have taken me in_

Tonraq shows up behind them and playfully comments, "Just don't break her heart okay."

_Yes chief._

_Wait._

_Does that make Korra the princess of the Southern Water Tribe?_

Naga howls at the front of the hut.

_KORRA!_

Korra runs in and hugs everyone.

~Korra~

The young bender spoke, "I am so glad that you are all here. Dad I saw the rebels and thought you were one of them! I am glad that you weren't! They tried to kidnap Unalaq. I stopped them but this isn't looking well for our tribe."

Tonraq was about to speak until Unalaq and his northern soldiers entered their home.

_What now?_

Unalaq spoke with pure anger, "Senna and Tonraq you are under arrest for plotting against me. Don't even think about doing anything Korra."

_NO_

Korra snaps, "Wait! You can't take them! They have done nothing wrong! They didn't kidnap you!!"

Tonraq yells out to Korra, "Everything is going to be okay Korra."

Unalaq changed to a softer tone, "Don't you worry Avatar Korra, I will make sure the trial is fair and that Judge Hotah will do his very best."

_You better try uncle_

"Oh and Miss.Sato if I were you I wouldn't want to sign the papers that Varrick has given you. You wouldn't be wanting to fund a war would you?"

_How does he know about Varrick and Asami working together?_

_Most importantly Varrick was using her!_

_But this was the only way Future Industries can make money..._

_This is bad_

_So bad_

As the Northern men left it was just Korra and Asami. The two girls had to go and find Varrick and figure out what is happening.

————————-

**Varrick Mansion**

~Asami~

_He really wanted those machines for war?_

_He was going to use Future Industries_

_How else am I going to get money?_

Korra and Asami were waiting in Varrick's office. There was no sight of the business man. Eska and Desna arrived with Bolin and some northern guards. The poor earthbender looked trapped.

Desna and Eska spoke among themselves, "Looks like that Southern Water Tribe man that we are looking for isn't here.. Let's go slave."

Bolin mouthing to Korra and Asami as he got dragged away, "H E L P. M E."

_That poor boy_

Asami turns to face Korra, "Why doesn't he just break up with her."

Korra chuckles, "I think he has already tried. Should we head back?"

_That is tough_

Varrick's voice sticking out, "Hey, is it all clear Asami?"

_Of course he was hiding_

Both girls looked at the stuffed platypus bear.

The Avatar spoke, "He is in there isn't he?"

Asami's nods.

"I will take that as a yes Miss Sato!"

_Ugh_

Bolin runs back into the room.

The earth bender boy sighs in relief, "Thank spirits! I finally get alone time. Me time. Oh... you girls are still here? You know that Varrick isn't here right?"

"Hey kid.. I am here. Just don't tell the Northern people..." Varrick spoke still in the stuffed animal.

_Cut the shit Varrick_

Asami grunts in frustration, "You were using me Varrick.. Why?"

The southern tribe man spoke, "Why? Unalaq has been planning this war for months. Ever since he knew that Korra was coming back down back to the south. He was just waiting for the right time to over through the Southern Chief. I was just doing the right thing Asami. You know that your business relies on this war, I am just helping you and your partner's tribe."

_Are you kidding me?_

_Wait did he just say 'partners tribe'?_

_I couldn't sign those papers without Korra's approval_

_But he is right_

The Avatar joined in the conversation with a bit of frustration, "Unalaq was trying to unite our tribes, he wouldn't overthrow his own blood."

_Korra... Babe..._

_Family can be a little messy_

Varrick quickly spoke, "Korra, there has been a rift between the North and South a lot longer than you have been around. Unalaq is just speeding up the process of the war between the tribes. This trial is going to be rigged knowing that Unalaq knows the judge. Don't you want to help your father and Miss Sato?"

Korra felt like she didn't have much of a choice, "Let me at least talk to Asami in private about this. Please give us a few days to consider it."

_Okay, I really hope that she considers this_

Varrick approves the request, "Sure thing kiddo. Umm hey earth boy, can you do a big favour for me during the court session."

_Bolin?_

The earthbender spoke, "Umm yes?"

Varrick snaps his fingers and says, "Zhu Li, do the thing."

Zhu Li hands over yuans to Bolin through the platypus bear's mouth.

_She is in there with him?_

"Bribe someone in the room to help the rebels win the trial."

_Once again..._

_Really..._

_Bolin?_

————————

**The Courtroom**

~Korra~

Asami sat along with Bolin and Mako. The firebender didn't want to show up but he did it out of respect for the young Avatar whose family was on trial. He never once looked at Asami. He hated that woman for cheating on him and taking the love of his life away from him. Bolin pointed to the men that he bribed and Asami slapped her head. The young woman knew that Bolin had messed up. Korra stood at the front side by side with her uncle. The trial begins and Unalaq steps forward.

Unalaq spoke strongly, "I was attacked by the Rebels last night whilst I was sleeping. Luckily the Avatar had saved me."

The judge nods and then questions the Avatar, "There was a rebel meeting correct?"

_It wasn't a rebel meeting_

Korra agitated, "Yes there was a meeting but it wasn't about a kidnapping!"

The judge continues, "and where was it held, Avatar Korra? Remember you must answer truthfully."

_I can't lie._

_That will show that I am picking sides_

Korra couldn't fight it, "It was at my parents house. The meeting was led by my father and Varrick. My family didn't do anything wrong though!"

Judge Hotah took a minute to think about the verdict.

_What is taking him so long!_

Korra was sweating; she looked like a mess. Asami looked on and wanted to hug the poor Southern Water Tribe woman. Hotah stood up and released Senna.

_Oh I'm so glad that you are safe mom_

The judge spoke, "As for everyone else... Guilty for treason and sentenced to death."

_DAD NO!_

Korra now enraged and snaps, "You take my fathers life I will take yours!"

Unalaq interrupts, "Let me talk to Hotah."

The two men talk among themselves and the judge comes up with an alternative.

Judge Hotah spoke once again, "I have come to an agreement with Unalaq. These rebels will be sentenced for life in prison."

_At least my father will be alive_

Moments after the trial took place Korra and Senna walked to Tonraq's cell.

The Chief of the South spoke "Everything is going to be okay."

Korra snaps, "No dad. I am going to bend you out of here!"

Tonraq disagrees, "No Korra, that will make things worse. That will start a war that we aren't prepared for! Don't do anything rash. Promise me that."

_Ugh he is right_

Korra spoke back to him with her head facing the floor, "Okay dad, I promise."

——————————-

**Family Hut**

~Korra~

_Unalaq is a bad man_

_I can't believe that he would turn against his brother_

The Avatar gets her polar bear dog to a stop as they make it back home after a long painful day. The home has never felt so empty. Tonraq and Senna were always here, always working together. Korra's mother looked so lost without her husband by her side.

Tears started to form on the older woman and she softly spoke, "I feel so helpless, I can't do anything to help him."

Korra hugs her mother, "It is going to be okay mom, I am going to take care of this."

_I promise you mother_

Korra approaches Asami and hugs her. The green eyed beauty caresses Korra's cheek.

Korra looked into Asami's eyes and said, "Could you look after my mother whilst I try to find someone? I will be back."

Asami bends to kiss Korra's forehead and smiles, "Yes, I can do that. Just don't get into trouble please babe."

Korra sprints out of the family home and jumps back on Naga. The polar bear dog picks up her pace as they start getting up a hill on the mountainside. Korra was furious she was now trying to track down the judge. She saw his car and whilst riding Naga she forcefully got Hotah out of the car.

Korra pressed the judge up against the car and spoke, "Reconsider taking my father out of prison."

Hotah spoke, "I cannot do that, I was just following Unalaq's orders."

_What?_

The Avatar pulls him towards Naga's mouth.

The angry Avatar said, "You have to tell me anything or you are going to be Naga's dinner."

The older man panicked and scared, "He came up with having the trial. He told me what to say and do. He wanted to keep you on his side so he told me to let go of your mother and change the sentence. All just so his brother would be out of the way."

_He is not my uncle he is a traitor!_

——————————

**Prison**

Korra took a detour back home and headed straight to the prison that her father was in. As she was approaching the cell someone held her shoulder.

_Asami?_

The young Sato in her tight black equalist clothing without the mask and goggles this time. She had her electric glove on and her hair was tied back. This woman was ready for a fight.

_Holy spirits she looks good_

_I don't remember her being that hot in equalist clothing when she was trying to fight me..._

The Avatar was confused, "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with my mother? And you still have your equalist clothing?"

Asami smiles at Korra and says, "Korra, babe. These are my fighting clothes. I just knew that you were trying to break your father out. I was obviously going to be here to help you. Now, which one was your father's cell?"

_Oh..._

_She's smart..._

_She knows me too well._

As the two young women approached the cell they noticed that the door was opened and empty.

_Wait! How?_

"Looking for someone Avatar Korra? He is going to stay hidden." Unalaq spoke from behind.

Korra bends fire holding it with her hands, "Bring him back or I'll take your life Unalaq!"

The older man approaches the two women, "Oh Korra, you can't threaten me or else the war between our tribes will start. You as the Avatar must be neutral. If the war happens the dark spirits will do most of the damage."

Korra bites back, "You need me more than I need you Unalaq! And honestly I don't want to take part in your twisted ways."

Unalaq laughs, "You can't even say uncle anymore... It's okay Korra. I don't need you to open the North portal. You have done enough already."

_What?_

The Avatar throws fireballs at the older man. He dodges it and then he bends water to a sharp spear and throws it at Asami. The young Sato jumps out of the way and starts running towards the man. Korra bends water into arms and uses it as whips. Unalaq blasts water at Korra, she is unable to dodge. The Avatar glides across the floor from the pressure. Asami with her momentum jumps over the Northern Man turns to face his back and kicks him. He falls to the floor and Korra picks him up and slams him against the wall. 

Korra directly spoke, "Now I don't know what you are planning on doing but I will be the one to stop it and I will find my father."

Korra throws the man to the floor. Unalaq was now furious. The two women left on Naga and headed back home.

_I will find my father and I will stop Unalaq_


	15. Over & Over

**Family Hut**

~Asami~

As the two women came back home Senna ran up to the girls and gave them a hug. The look on Senna's face when Korra had told her that Tonraq was missing was heartbreaking. The older woman was on her knees crying, begging for her lover to return. Her

face showed signs of hurt and emptiness. Korra felt useless, she had no idea where her father could be kept.

_I feel so bad for them_

_I need to help_

_I am going to sign those papers and give it to Varrick_

The young Sato made fresh jasmine tea for the three of them. They all sat around the table together. They were all trying to figure out where Tonraq would have been kept. There was a knock on their door. Korra gets up off her seat and invites them in.

_Bolin_

_Ugh Mako..._

Bolin started to speak, "Things seem pretty tough right now but we are still on your side Korra. We are all friends here."

_How is Bolin so sweet yet Mako is such a prick?_

Senna and Asami were talking amongst themselves. Seeing them bond really well together made Korra feel at peace. Mako on the other hand was disappointed that Asami had taken his place. Korra starts to hug the two brothers and thanks them for being

here right now. Mako still hasn't spoken but turned to face the nonbender.

_Stop staring at me asshole_

"Thank you for coming, if you would like to stay you can." Senna said softly.

_Senna... I care about you a lot but don't invite Mako to stay._

The boys decided to stay but something was bothering the firebender. He was looking at Asami trying to pinpoint what was wrong.

_Just fucking stop starting at me, just say what you want to say!_

Mako tensely looking at Asami and yelled, "Why the fuck is she in that equalist clothing? Why does she still have it? It's the same clothes she wore when she killed Tenzin and tried to kill you Korra!"

_Why are you bringing this up now?_

The whole room went silent. Korra's mother knew that her daughter and the young Sato had their differences but she didn't know anything about Tenzin dying in the hands of Asami.

"Are you kidding me Korra? Have you told your family that she kills people like us?"

_Please shut up._

Senna was in shock and turned to Asami, "What does Mako mean by you killing Tenzin? And that you tried to kill Korra?"

There was a pause. Mako folded his arms across and Korra was glaring him down.

"Asami, I knew that you were a spy but I didn't know what you did exactly.. You better start explaining."

_I will_

Asami stutters out her story, "I was the Elite Equalist Spy. Amon and my father corrupted me ever since my mother died in the hands of a firebender. Amon was like a second father to me. He always knew how to connect and control me. My task was to give Amon the biggest bending figures and show the world what he could do. Then my mission was to become friends with the Avatar. Korra and I have had some pretty good match ups without her even knowing it was me but I could never kill her. I chose to fail my mission and betray my family because I fell hard for Korra. It was never supposed to happen."

_I could never kill her_

Tears started to form around the young Sato's eyes. Senna was still in disbelief. Korra was holding on to her girlfriend's hands.

_I am sorry_

"I had a plan for Tenzin to escape but he foolishly didn't and then Korra showed up. I will never forget the memory of Amon bloodbending me and killing Tenzin."

Senna got up and shook her head, "I am going to get some rest."

_Oh shit, she hates me_

"I will talk to you Korra in the morning. Alone."

_She really hates me now_

Bolin was absolutely shocked that he didn't know anything at all about his friends. He had fought the nonbender that night and got captured as well. As Senna had left, Mako snapped and threw his glass of water on the floor. He then walked up to Korra and yelled at her, "She is the bad guy and yet everyone still loves her! You can't even see that she is going to hurt you again! How could you choose someone that tried killing you? You said that she had changed but look at what she is fucking wearing Korra?"

_Fuck off Mako_

_You don't know her like I do_

The firebender throws Korra's cup of tea to the floor and continues yelling, "You didn't even bother telling your family that she is a killer. You let them get close to her, what if she hurts them? She was just like Amon and you think she can just change?"

_I wouldn't do that!_

Bolin tried to pull Mako away but he couldn't. Mako now extremely close to Korra's face, "When are you then going to wake up from this stupid spell she has got you in?

_Spell?_

"Korra, I am still so confused on why you chose her over me after everything we have been through together! I have always been on your side, why can't you see that I am the one you should be with!"

_She broke up with you_

_She never wanted you Mako_

Korra was on the defense and got off her chair. She pressed Mako against the wall, "I would pick her over and over again. Even if it hurts or doesn't hurt I would still choose her over anyone else Mako."

_Holy spirits_

"Now, you listen carefully Mako. You are going to accept that Asami Sato is with me or you are to never speak to me again. You got that?"

_She is defending me_

_That is so sweet_

Mako pushes Korra off and grabs Bolin. The door slammed shut as the brothers left. The two girls now alone and looked at each other. It felt like the time had just stopped. Their eyes sparkled like crystals. Korra grabs the other woman's wrist and they head

straight to their room. The water tribe woman locks the door and turns around to face the green eyed beauty.

Asami spoke up, "Before we do anything Korra we need to-"

The younger woman pressed her lips against Asami's and spoke in a lower tone, "Before we need to talk?... I don't think so Miss. Sato. Right now I'm going to treat you like a goddess and show you what you have been missing out on for the six months that

you should have been with me. All the thoughts of you that I just couldn't get out of my head before you left."

_Oh shit_

_This is happening like right now_

Korra commands Asami to take her equalist clothing off. The green eyed woman didn't hesitate. The young bender pushes Asami to the bed. Korra then hops on top of the nonbender and smiles into a kiss. The kiss became more passionate that both women had to gasp for air. Korra continues her dominance and starts to attack Asami's neck sucking and biting. The water tribe woman places her knee between the other woman's thighs. Asami moans at the contact. Korra starts to move her leg, the nonbender couldn't help but to start grinding for more friction. The room became extremely heated. The Avatar's hand traveled from the other woman's breast all the way down. The green eyed beauty grips onto Korra's back as the bender's hand has reached the center of Asami teasingly.

_Holy spirits_

_Just please continue otherwise I am going to kill you_

Korra whispers into the other woman's ear, "Are you okay with all of this?"

_I am more than okay_

Asami nods and pulls Korra back in for a kiss.

The whole night filled with passion, sweat and moans.

———————

~Korra~

The morning arrived and young Avatar was the first to wake up after being quite active all night long. Asami was on top of Korra still asleep. The bender was playing with the other woman's hair. She was just begging that her mother couldn't hear a single thing because she knew that Asami and even herself definitely were not quiet. The memory of last night playing over and over in her head. What she wanted, she finally got. The water tribe woman was incredibly happy and at ease. Mako never made Korra feel this way. Unfortunately Korra knew that she had to talk to her mother about Asami's Equalist past. The young water tribe woman knew for a fact that her mother was going to be disappointed for not telling her that Asami was pretty bad.. She got up and changed into her traditional clothes and walked to the kitchen. Her mother was already sitting at the table with a cup of tea. Senna was in fact waiting for Korra.

_I am so screwed_

Senna disappointingly spoke, "Now Korra, I knew that you two had your differences but I didn't know that she was the one that killed Tenzin. Pema now has to look after four young kids all by herself!"

_You don't understand mother_

Korra quickly defended her girlfriend, "She was controlled."

Her mother spoke again, "But what about when she tried to kill you?"

Korra once again quickly spoke, "She had to do her job, she didn't know any better."

Senna shakes her head, "When she first arrived here you both pretended to not know each other! You both lied to your father and I."

_I was just in shock_

_I thought she died!_

"Korra, she is a very smart and dangerous young woman. She must know a lot of people that would gladly hurt you. I am all for you dating whoever you want but, Asami wasn't just any spy.. She was an equalist, she was trying to get rid of all benders. Mako had every reason to bring it up last night. I don't even like that fireboy but he had a point."

_You think I don't know that mom!_

_Are you kidding me?_

_You are actually choosing Mako over me right now_

"Are you going to trust her with everything? What was she willing to do for you? Convince me Korra that she is good for you."

_I trust her even if she breaks me_

_Over and over I will fall for her_

Korra let's her emotions get the better of her so she snaps, "Asami could have killed me many times. She could have tortured me but she didn't. She could have let her dad kill me but she didn't, she chose to save me instead. She chose me instead of her own father. Amon controlled her and got her to kill her own father in front of me. I saw her being so defenceless and defeated. She then foolishly tried to fight off Amon because she didn't want to see me die. Asami would have died trying to save me."

Senna was shocked by all the information Korra was giving her about the non bender.

Korra started to stutter out words, "I- I saw her get stabbed! I thought that sh- she died mom! In the end she kill- killed that horrible man. Asami saved me in the end."

Tears started running down the Avatar's face.

"Ever since we started to hangout she made me feel something. She makes me happy and no one else has made me feel the way that she does."

Senna holding on to her daughter's hands, "Look Korra, I like Asami. I just didn't know much about her equalist past. Let's just hope that she doesn't ever turn against you."

Korra started to calm down and gave her mother a nod.

"Bolin came past this morning just to say that himself and Mako have decided to head back to Republic City to work. He also said to stay in contact with him and he apologised for the way Mako reacted last night. There is also a letter for Asami from Varrick."

_At least I don't get to see Mako for a bit_

_A proper break from him would be good_

"Also... can you girls quiet down or move a few huts down."

_Oh_

Korra's face goes red and gets up to leave immediately. She enters her room and looks at the beautiful woman that was laying in her bed.

Asami now awake and smiles at her lover, "How did the talk with your mother go?"

_I wouldn't have needed that talk if that shitty firebender didn't open his mouth_

Korra casually speaking, "I think it was alright. She just didn't know much about you being an equalist. She likes you but doesn't fully trust you just yet. It will take some time you know.. You being a spy. Mako and Bolin have headed back to the City and Varrick has given you this letter."

Korra hands the letter to Asami. The young Sato opens and reads it. The Avatar couldn't see any expression on the other woman's face as she read the letter.

The nonbender spoke, "I have to go back to Republic City and sign those papers face to face with Varrick."

_What?_

_Like now?_

Korra grunts, "Why? You know that he is just going to use your machines for war!"

Asami pleaded, "Korra, babe, your whole tribe is in danger. Unalaq has gotten your father and he has threatened to take over. You need to think about this decision and quickly. Your tribe is defenceless right now but I can help."

_Ugh okay Miss. Sato_

Korra caves in, "Fine. But I am coming with you."

Asami smiles and nods. The two women started packing their bags and headed off to Republic City.


	16. Fire

**Republic City**

~Korra~

Korra and Asami finally arrived back in Republic City. The boat ride was a bit choppy but they made it. It was getting quite late. The city lights turned on as the sun faded away. The bender holding her girlfriend’s hands. They were so happy together. Just as the two young women were getting in the satomobile an officer car pulled up.

_I swear if it is Mako..._

A familiar middle aged woman stepped out and spoke, “Welcome back to Republic City Asami and I- I didn’t expect to see The Avatar here little Miss. Sato. I heard that the two water tribes have a war brewing. I thought she would be staying over there to fix it.”

_Nice to see you Chief Beifong_

The young Sato spoke, “Oh.. Korra, she is just here to help me talk to Varrick. After the meeting we will be heading back. It is just business like usual.”

Lin rolls her eyes, “Yeah sure.. business.. I am not dumb Miss. Sato. The way you two look at each other makes it obvious that you two are together. I knew ever since that time you saved us from your father that you and Korra had some tension. Anyways none of my business I am just here to say welcome back.”

_Is it that obvious?_

Asami smiled and thanked the Chief.

“Also, I think you girls have broken Mako. He came back earlier today and hasn’t stopped working. He wasn't supposed to be scheduled to be in till next week. It’s like he is possessed by something. One of my officers started talking about how good it is to see Asami take her father's company and make good use of the technology Mako then snapped.”

_Not even ten minutes back and I hear that stupid name_

“Once again none of my business”

——————————

**Future Industries Tower**

~Asami~

_It’s so good being back_

_Even better now that I am not alone_

_The weather in the Southern Water Tribe was killing me_

_Thank spirits that Korra was there to keep me warm_

The young Sato opens her office door and they wait for the arrival of Varrick. She rereads the paper that the Southern Man had given her making sure that there was nothing hidden in the paperwork. Korra was fiddling with all of Asami’s desk objects. Clicking pens and sharpening all the blunt pencils.

_Such a child, I love her to bits_

Korra stumbled across a family photo and broke the silence, “Is that your mother?”

Asami smiles softly and says, “Yes, that is my mother.”

Korra places the photo down and gently hugs the other woman. “You look just like her, she was a beautiful woman. Look at you!! Super tiny and cute in that family photo.”

_You are so sweet babe_

Asami bends down to softly kiss Korra’s forehead. Such a soft moment between the two young women.

_I just want this moment to last forever_

_So peaceful_

Varrick barged in and said, “Hey kiddos, I’m glad that you received my letter. What do you want to do Asami, are you going to help our tribe or not?”

_Can you fucking knock on the door_

A slightly irritated Sato gestures to Varrick to sit down. Zhu Li and Korra are just looking at each other waiting for this to be over. As both business owners were reading through the papers once again. Varrick smiles and signs his over to Asami. A very cautious Sato proceeded to sign hers. All of a sudden there was a bunch of noise coming from outside. Then a group of people were seen burning the Southern Water Tribe flag near the Southern Tribe Cultural center.

~Korra~

_This doesn’t look too good_

_If people from both tribes are starting things here in the city that means I have to find dad and stop Unalaq_

The young Avatar clenched her fists, “It must be the Northern Tribe people supporting Unalaq!”

Asami hands the papers over to Varrick. Korra couldn’t help but feel like the other woman was going to get betrayed by Varrick.

Varrick chuckles, “I guess that makes us partners Miss. Sato!”

The officers now outside were trying to calm down the protesters but it was only getting louder. Korra jumps out from the window and uses her glider to get down. There were two people fighting and The Avatar stepped in between them.

The man from the Southern Tribe spoke, “I thought you were from our tribe Avatar Korra!”

_I- I am from your tribe!_

The other man from the Northern Tribe spat back, “She is our Avatar too assclown!”

_You are also correct_

More officers came past and placed restraints on the two men.

Chief Beifong approaches the Avatar, “I guess we did need you here after all. I am quite surprised at how many people from both tribes live here in the city. I heavily suggest that you go and talk to president Raiko now and we will deal with this.

Korra sighs, “Great.. now I have to talk to the president..”

Asami finally caught up and saw Korra. She looked a bit irritated. The young Sato honks her satomobile at the Avatar. Korra ran and jumped into the car.

_She is not a happy woman right now_

Asami sarcastically spoke, “Thank you for ditching me and leaving me with Varrick, Avatar Korra.”

_I shouldn’t have left her with Varrick_

_But I also had to stop those two men from killing each other_

Korra puts her head down, “I had to stop before anything bad happened.”

Whilst Asami was driving she placed one hand on the wheel and the other on Korra’s thigh as she spoke, “It’s okay babe. I know it’s your job to protect people. I just like playing with you. What did Chief Beifong say to you?”

_Oh..._

Korra now holding on to the other woman’s hands, “I need to speak with President Raiko. Can we go back to the Future Industries tower so I can call him?”

Asami laughs, “Babe, I’ve got phones all around my mansion. How about we just head home and you can call him.”

_I totally forgot that you literally now have a whole mansion to yourself_

_You also work from home sometimes.._

Korra squeezed Asami’s hand and said, “Yeah, that actually sounds perfect because I am so tired.”

——————————

**Sato Mansion**

Korra and Asami finally arrived at the iconic Sato Mansion. The Avatar called the president and he told her that it was her job to fix the water tribe's mess and that Republic City has nothing to do with it. She was irritated at the response the president had given her. The young Sato signalled Korra to sit down on the couch in the lounge area. The Avatar nodded and carefully sat down on the red and gold piece of comfortable furniture. It was silent, the older woman got some water and gave it to her partner. The water tribe woman had always been nervous around the nonbender at the mansion. The place was always filled with surprises, even ones that Asami didn’t even know about. The amount of rooms, hidden walls and secret tunnels made this place feel unsafe.

_How did she live like this for six months_

_It must have been lonely_

The nonbender broke the silence, “You know Korra, this place has never really felt like a home to me. No matter what my father and I did to this place it wasn’t the same when my mother passed away. Now that my father is gone it is just so empty. Only having photos and old memories of them just isn’t enough. The company and this mansion is all I have of them yet, it doesn’t feel like there is any part of them left.”

_She lost both of her parents, I can’t even imagine what she’s going through._

_I never really asked how her mother died.._

Korra holds Asami’s hands, “You are not alone now Asami. I am here and I will stay with you. Wherever you go I’ll be there. I promise you that. How did your mother-“

Asami sheds a single tear and says, “My mother died in this mansion.”

_Oh I didn’t know that she died here_

There was a slight pause. Korra didn’t know whether she wanted to quickly change the topic or if Asami’s actually was going to say anything more.

Just as Korra was about to say something Asami continues, “I remember fire all around this very room. I saw everything burning, she screamed at me to leave. The firebenders took advantage whilst my father was working late at night at the tower. They must have thought that no one was going to be home because we were supposed to be on a family vacation. Dad had to cancel it because he was working on something big for the company. When the intruders got busted by my mother they threw fireballs across the room. I saw my own mother burn right in front of me. The police came in and arrested the men. I remember Chief Beifong hugged me and said that she called my father. My father came home as quick as he could but it was just too late. It’s something that I can’t just get out of my head ever since I was six. From that day on I have never liked fire or any gangs in the city. I learned to hate benders of all kinds.”

_I am so sorry that you had to see all of that_

Korra wiped the tear off the other woman.

“Korra, you showed me that not all benders are bad. Not all of them use their bending for horrific things.”

The young Sato takes a breath in and stutters out the last line, “ I- I never really apologised to you properly.”

_You don’t need to say anything Asami_

Korra shook her head, she didn’t need or want an apology for anything. The water tribe woman was just happy to be close to Asami.

The young Sato’s voice became brittle as if she were to break down crying at any moment, “I need to say it to you because I have hurt you. I am sorry for everything that I have caused you. I’m sorry for all the pain and the lies. I am truly sorry for leaving you. I am just so sorry Korra.”

Korra cups the other woman’s face and smiles as she spoke, “It is okay Asami, we are okay. We- you can make this place a home Asami. You and I can create new memories here. Together. How about we go to your room and rest up. It has been a big day for the both of us.”

_I am just glad that she is really opening up to me_

Asami was wrapped around Korra’s arms. The green eyed beauty took Korra’s hair down. The crystal blue eyed woman innocently smiles and picks up the other woman off the couch. They both headed up to Asami’s room to sleep. Korra quickly changes the mood and starts ticking the Sato beneath her in their bed.

Asami giggling and trying to escape the Avatar’s grip. She yells, “Korra, babe please stop! I will do this to you!”

_No I won’t stop_

_Seeing you laughing makes me smile_

_It makes me happy_

Korra continues and said, “Make me stop Miss Sato.”

Asami quickly rolls over and pins the Avatar. She whispers in the water tribe woman’s ear, “Babe, you never had a chance on continuing that.”

_I forgot that she’s good on the defence_

_I can’t believe that she has this effect on me_

Asami crashes her lips onto Korra’s. The Sato grips the other woman’s wrists harder. They continue with the heavy and passionate kisses. The nonbender leaving her crimson red lipstick all over Korra’s lips. Asami bites down the blue eyed woman’s bottom lip. Korra moans into the green eyed beauty’s mouth. Their lips swollen bright red from the kissing. Asami gave a wicked smile as she started pulling off every single piece of clothing that the Southern Water Tribe woman had on.

_Oh spirits_

She starts biting and sucking all over Korra’s body. The nonbender knew that the other woman was going to have marks all over her body. As Asami was working her way down she hovered over the water tribe woman’s centre. Korra gasps as she feels the other woman’s breath melting through her core. The green eyed beauty licks Korra’s thighs tenderly. The electrifying sensation keeping Korra alert. Asami places her hands on the younger woman’s waist. Korra is now gripping the bed sheets waiting for Asami to make her move.

_Feels so good but spirits stop teasing me_

Asami looks up at the other woman and seductively spoke “Let me guess.. you don’t like the teasing babe? I am not like Mako who might’ve been straight to the point and lasted not even one minute.”

_Oooft_

_She was right though_

The green eyed beauty digs her nails into the other woman’s waist and drags downwards towards the thighs. That made the Avatar push her own hips up. The smell of the light lavender perfume that Asami had been wearing was becoming too intense for the Avatar. She now needed Asami at this point.

“I want to see you squirm. I want to see what drives you crazy, what makes your muscles tense up. I want to learn everything about you. You did a lot to me last night that I had to get someone in the area to get me a back massage. We should have been doing this much sooner.”

_Was I too rough on her?_

_She could have told me to stop!_

_But she must have liked it for me to continue_

_I don’t know! It was my first time with a woman-_

Korra’s thoughts then vanish as Asami starts to kiss and leave love bites all over the inner thighs of the water tribe woman. The older woman stops and looks for permission before anything else happens.

Korra nods her head and begs, “Please Asami. I need you.”

Asami smirks then flicks her tongue in the other woman’s entrance. Korra places her hands through the other woman’s hair and moans. The green eyed beauty starts to explore with her tongue. She notices the spot that makes the other woman weak and starts doing laps around the sensitive area.

“Spirits! Please don’t stop!”

Korra was losing all control over her own body as Asami was setting a pace. The water tribe woman grinding on the other woman’s mouth. Sweat was now dripping from both women as they both got extremely warm. Asami pulled Korra’s hips in further so she could go in more. The two women never broke eye contact.

The Avatar stutters out her lover’s name, “As-S-ami”

Korra’s grinding started to become irregular. Asami didn’t dare to stop with her tongue. The Avatar was now extremely close to becoming undone. She grips the bedsheets again, slightly tearing it and moans louder. Asami could sense that Korra was reaching her peak. The blue eyed woman bends her back as she has her release. Asami licks up the mess that had come out of the other woman. The green eyed beauty travels back up to face Korra and gives her a gentle peck on the lips.

_Wow this is what it feels like to have an orgasm_

_Spirits, she’s going to ruin me_

Asami gently spoke, “We should probably get some rest now babe. Big day ahead of us.”

Korra questioned the other woman, “What about you?”

Asami places her index finger on Korra’s lips and whispers, “Not now, tomorrow babe. You and I don’t have the energy right now for more.”

\--------------

Korra woke up in the middle of the night hearing a door creaking open as if it was the large and heavy front door.

_What the spirits was that?_

The young bender jumps out of bed quickly putting clothes back on. She opens the bedroom door off to investigate the mansion. As she headed towards the stairs she saw two masked men wearing dark baggy clothes whispering at each other.

_What the fuck?_

_Who are you guys?_

The Avatar ducked down so they couldn’t see her. They look like they were going to steal some items. There was a logo on the back of their jackets. Korra recognises it immediately jumps down the stairs and starts airbending them to a wall. Both men were firebenders and one of them threw a fireball towards the young woman. Korra dodges the fire but it hits the wall and starts burning. They both started to blast but Korra didn’t want to use her firebending back at them out of respect to Asami. She tries to airbend the fire back to them.

_You really want to take my girlfriend’s valuables?_

_Try me assholes_

One of the benders had a really irritating voice and yelled at the other man, “I thought you said no one was going to be here? But instead it’s the fucking Avatar! Why would the stupid Sato need Avatar protection??”

_Both of you are dumb to break into this house in the first place_

~Asami~

_What’s that smell?_

_So familiar.._

_WHERE IS KORRA?_

Asami woke up to the smell of something familiar, something burning. Her house was burning. The young Sato quickly got out of bed wearing her pink dressing gown and ran down the stairs only to see The Avatar trying to fight the intruders.

_Are you kidding me?_

_They are fighting the Avatar_

_Do they know what she’s capable of?_

_My house burning again_

The young Sato started getting flashbacks of her mother burning. The two fire benders saw another person in the mansion and they bolted out. Asami ran to grab a bucket of water and threw it at the burning wall. Korra was going to get out to get them but Asami firmly spoke, “Korra, no. Not now. We have to leave this up to the police. Call Chief Beifong.”

Korra nods at her girlfriend. Asami started to clean up the mess that the firebenders had made. As the younger woman was calling, the green eyed beauty noticed an unopened letter on the floor.

_That’s weird?_

_Why would they leave a letter?_


	17. Triad

~Asami~

The two young women sat in the lounge waiting for the Chief of police to arrive. Asami was still holding on to the unopened letter. Korra noticed the wax on the back of the envelope had a logo and it was not just any logo.. 

_ Why are they messing with me now? _

Korra held on to her lover and spoke up,“Are you sure that you want to open the letter now? Lin could be here at any moment.. We could just wait for her.”

_ I can’t wait anymore  _

_ They just burnt my house _

Asami’s looks into the other woman’s blue eyes and sighs out, “Babe, I need to open this now. I am sick of waiting for things that are right in front of me.”

The Avatar wasn’t going to change Asami’s mind. The young Sato opens up the letter and reads it out loud, “Dear Miss Sato, I hope that you had a good little vacation. Now that you are paying attention and reading this letter you must know that this attack was on purpose. There is now a new Triad leader in town but they remain a secret to the people of Republic City for now and your little secret of being a spy is safe with us. You took our former leader straight to Amon and he lost his bending so we had no choice but to remove him permanently. Miss. S, you have a lot of money and a lot of new weapons and we want it all. You also have gotten quite close to The Avatar. She seems to be wrapped around your fingers. You better tell Avatar Korra to stay out of our way. Oh.. I won’t tell anyone that Avatar Korra was fooling around with the Elite Equalist Spy. If you ever want to meet up in person you know where to find us. Please consider working with us Triads or we will expose you to the world Asami Sato. Kind regards, your new Triad Leader”

_ What the fuck? _

_ How do they know about me being close with Amon? _

_ How do they know about Korra and I? _

Both women were in shock after what they just had read. Asami knew that she was now in danger. Korra clenched her fists and took this as a threat. 

Korra now holds her girlfriend’s hand. She spoke with worry and great anger, “This is really bad Asami. I have so many things to do right now and to add to the list is your safety. Knowing the Triads this could be a bluff but I don’t want to take any chances.”

_ You are so sweet Korra but I can handle this _

_ If they know all of this we have no choice but to join them _

Asami gets up off the couch and says, “Korra, I know this is bad. They aren’t just messing with me, they are messing with the both of us. Our life, our reputation, our future is all on the line. We have to keep this to ourselves. We can’t let anyone know about this letter, about the Triple Threat Triads. We-“

Korra cuts the older woman off, “We- what? Asami you can’t just give them your technology. You can’t give them top of the line Future Industry products. They are blackmailing you. I need to find out who this so-called new leader is and put an end to them before they take anything away from you.”

_ I love you Korra but hurting them will send the wrong message to everyone. _

_ I really don’t want to start anything in Republic City. _

_ You are supposed to make the war between the two tribes a priority not me _

Asami shook her head, “Sending a negative message like that to them could ruin me Korra. If they have proof about me being a spy that is going to destroy every I have. Please for me, just don’t do anything or tell anyone about this. Not even Chief Beifong. Let me talk to them first.”

There was a knock on the front door. Korra glared at Asami but she knew that the young CEO had a point. Asami quickly places the letter underneath the couch. Korra gets up and opens the door. It was Chief Beifong, she looked like she had seen a ghost as she looked at the room. This woman never showed emotion but when she looked around the room you could see that she was lost in her own thoughts. Lin had flashbacks when there was a young Asami who stood in front of the room that was burning down. She ran up to the young Sato and hugged her.

The middle aged woman trying to hide her emotions spoke, “I can’t believe that someone would do this to you again. I promised your father that no one would ever harm you. Whoever has done this to you I will make sure that they will be found and brought to justice.”

_ I want to tell you everything but I can’t  _

_ You’ll hate me when the truth comes out _

Asami felt an odd sense of deja vu when the metal bender was holding her shoulders and speaking. It was as if she was six all over again witnessing her mother burning in the fire and officer Lin dragging her outside of the house.

“Tell me everything that happened.”

_ I wish that I could Lin _

Korra steps in, “Just petty people broke in and fire bent in the house. When they noticed I was here they bolted.”

_ Thank you Korra  _

Chief Beifong assured Asami, “I will make sure that there will be more protection around the mansion. You will be safe little Miss Sato.”

_ If they know that I have more protection they will think I am going against them _

Asami quickly spoke back, “No, there is no need. I can get my own guards. I just- Korra just called you to let you know what happened. I kind of freaked out. You need more officers in the City right now, not my mansion.”

Chief Beifong respectfully nodded and said, “Well if that is what you want that is fine. If anything happens don’t hesitate. Oh and Korra, I was supposed to tell you tomorrow but General Iroh wants to talk to you in private at the City Hall at 6pm. He said that this was important and that you should come alone.”

_ Alone? _

Korra and Asami both nod at the older woman. Lin makes an exit and Korra locks the door. Asami goes back to pick up the letter. 

Korra shook her head, “You know that your safety comes first. Lin could have helped us.”

_ She could have helped us or it could have made things a lot worse and I’m not taking any chances  _

Asami sighed, “Korra, Babe, I can’t put the both of us in a bad situation. What will people think of you when they find out that you are with an Equalist spy?”

Korra steps closer to the other woman, “It doesn’t matter Asami, you aren’t one now.”

_ I know but the people of Republic City will hate me _

_ All the gangsters will label me as a threat _

“How about we get back in bed and sleep some more?”

_ I don’t think that I will be able to sleep but as long as I’m in your arms I’ll feel safe _

———————-

**City Hall**

~Korra~

_ I still can’t believe that Asami got blackmailed! _

_ Whatever the Triads are up to I’ll find out and I will fix this. _

_ I can’t believe I have to leave her alone right now for this stupid meeting. _

Korra was leaning up against a wall at the front of City Hall patiently waiting for Iroh II. She looked at the clock above her head and the General was five minutes late. He arrived but not in his traditional uniform. The man was wearing all black and had glasses on. The young Avatar was confused.

_ Why isn’t he in uniform? _

Iroh started speaking, “I am glad you got the message from the Chief. I didn’t think that you were going to be here in Republic City so soon. You are probably wondering why I’m not in uniform.. I am just in regular clothing because I don’t want anyone to see us talking together. People will know something is up if I’m talking to you in uniform. The spirits are going crazy right now Korra. Not just in the North and South, they are arriving on our shores. I have lost a few of my boats to the spirits. Unalaq is planning something big because the Northern borders are closed, no supplies coming in or out of their tribe.”

_ This is bad _

_ This is very bad _

Korra spoke back, “What do you suggest I should do then?”

Iroh was giving all of his information, “You as The Avatar need to stop this man. This is affecting everyone now. Our president here is useless. Raiko told me I can’t help you because it wasn’t our war but I am going to do it anyways. I have your full support, whatever you need. I can sneak and send my troops to help the Southern Tribe. There is a huge war coming and your tribe is absolutely defenceless. Varrick has told me what he wants to do but I was asking for an approval from you. This is going to be man vs spirits. 

_ How could my uncle do such a thing? _

_ The world will be thrown into chaos _

_ Who put Raiko in charge? _

Korra wasn’t impressed with having to meet up with her uncle again. She sighs back, “Okay, alright. I’ll leave tomorrow.”

_ I need to speak to Asami  _

———————-

**Streets of Republic City**

~Asami~

_ What evidence do the Triads have that proves that I am an Equalist? _

_ Who is their new leader? _

_ Why are they only targeting me now and not six months ago? _

_ I should have never gotten Korra into my mess. _

The young Sato was irritated that Korra had a private meeting and it forced her to be alone. Asami knew that this meeting had something about dealing with the two tribes. Asami wanted to do something and not just stay in an empty mansion whilst The Avatar was busy. She decided that she wanted to do her usual drive around the city. On her little adventure around the city bought a bottle of Spiced Cactus juice that Korra likes. The green eyed beauty then stumbled across a new phonograph in a corner shop. 

_ Hmmm.. I do need an upgrade… maybe I should buy myself two just for good luck.  _

_ I heard that this new model has better sound quality.  _

The young Sato walks in and purchases two of the gold phonographs. The family man that runs the shop was star studded as a beautiful young Sato walked into his store. The young woman gave the man a 150 yuans extra. The man thanked her and told her how much this was going to help his family. As she places her new items in her Satomobile two guys grabbed Asami from behind. 

_ What the fuck?? _

_ Let go of me! _

Asami was trying so hard to escape their grip. The two men had covered their faces up. They both had armbands on but the young woman couldn’t see the logo on it properly. One of them had gagged the young woman with their hands. They then dragged her to an empty alleyway. The other man managed to tie the young CEO up with rope. Asami uses her teeth and clamps down hard on the man's fingers. One of his fingers drops to the floor. He yells and looks at his hand. With the other hand he punches her stomach. Asami was a bit wounded from the impact of the punch she then spat blood on the man’s face. 

_ I’ll destroy all of you _

The non bender woman suddenly gets an electric shock on her back. She drops to the floor and her head bounces on the pavement. The woman sees a pair of feet walking up to her as she passes out. A few moments later a bucket of water gets splashed on her face. She wakes up chained up to a wall in an empty room. Her head was ringing loud due to the impact of the fall.

A familiar voice echoes around the room, “Welcome back Miss Equalist.”

_ No it couldn’t be! _

The man walked up closer to the chained up woman and spoke, “I was really kind of hoping that you would return later to see your mansion fully burned down. I hope that it gave you some old memories.. I looked up your mothers case files and thought that I could recreate something special for you.”

The look of shock in the young woman’s face when she sees the man behind all of this. 

_ You sick asshole _

“Looks like the message was still delivered well enough..”

_ I hate you so much _

The man uses his hands to cup the woman’s face. Asami shakes it off and spits directly in his face. The man laughs and pulls her hair.

_ Don’t you dare fucking touch me _

“Aww come one Asami you took everything that I truly cared about and you thought you could get away with it? You ruined my life and now it’s time I ruin yours.”

Asami spat back, “Are you out of your fucking mind Mako? You work in the police force and you’re the new Triad leader? Chief Beifong would put you in prison for what you have just done! What would Korra do if she knows about this?”

The firebender nods his head and gives the CEO a sickening smile. Asami was furious now, she was ready to fight.

The firebender laughs out, “If you tell Chief Beifong I will make sure that you will join me in the cell. I don’t care about what Avatar Korra thinks of this, in fact tell her about all of this. She will eventually return to me and see how much of a piece of shit you are Asami. I will open her eyes because she has been blinded by you. You are dragging The Avatar into your mess and the both of you can't even see how bad this is going to look. I know that you are helping Varrick fund this Northern/Southern war and that’s a crime itself. I know what weapons your company creates and you still give it away. Ohh and I know that you are still deep down an Equalist. You Asami should be the one in jail right now.”

_ I am so fucked _

“So listen to me right now. My offer still stands whether you are with us or against us. If you cross us then I will make sure that you will be in pain for the rest of your life.”

_ I will make sure that you will die before anything else happens _

Mako clicks his fingers and Asami gets unchained. The nonbender rubs her wrists that were bright red from being shackled up tightly. The young CEO never broke eye contact with the firebender. 

“This is the part where you now leave.”

_ I hate him _

_ I hate is attitude  _

_ What the fuck did Korra see in him _

Asami bolted out of the room straight for the exit. As she walked out the young Sato knew where she was and that her car was parked just a few streets down. She was absolutely livid that Mako had done all of this. The pain started kicking in. Her back was starting to sting again from the electric shock she had gotten earlier. Her head was spinning and had possible broken ribs.

_ Did he fucking electrocute me earlier on? _

_ Everything hurts _

_ Mako you better give this up or I will bite back _

———————-

**Sato Mansion**

~Korra~

Korra had made it back from the meeting with Iroh and the mansion was empty. The water tribe woman walked around and opened every door but, still no sight of Asami anywhere. Korra desperately wanted the other woman to hold her before she would have to take off to the Water Tribes.

_ Where is Asami? _

_ She should be here by now.. _

A set of keys tumbled around the front door. Asami opens the door to see her beautiful partner. Korra was in deep shock when she saw the state of the other woman. There was a bruise on Asami’s eye and her clothing was slightly torn. Korra runs up and holds her lover. Asami was hoping that she was going to get back earlier than the other woman to clean herself up.

_ Who did this to you? _

Asami softly spoke, “I am going to be okay. I went out to buy some new things for the house and then a few Triads got hold of me. They didn’t do too much damage.”

_ TRIADS? _

_ You look like someone has run over you! _

Korra in pure disbelief, “They didn’t do too much damage? Look at yourself Asami, you are injured! Let me heal you. Then we will talk about everything.”

_ I don’t think that I can leave her knowing that she has been targeted by the Triple Threats _

They both headed towards the master bathroom. The older woman jumps on the edge of the sink and naturally holds on to Korra’s waist. The Avatar bends the water from the tap into a little ball and places it around Asami’s eye. 

Asami wimpers, “Korra.. I got electrocuted on my back. It burns so much.”

_ Electrocuted? _

_ What the fuck have they done to her? _

Korra then assisted Asami with taking off the other woman’s ruined white long sleeve button up top. The bender noticed blood dripping out of the burn on the other woman’s back. It looked bad, many layers of skin had been burnt. Korra starts bending fresh water from the tap and then places it on Asami’s back. Korra was lost in thought. She was furious. 

_ What monsters! _

_ Using lightning like that is reckless! _

_ They could have killed her! _

_ I will kill every last one of them  _

A sigh of relief as the cold bent water was healing Asami’s back. The pain began to lessen, the bleeding stopped and the skin started to heal. There was still going to be a permanent visible burn mark on the nonbender. 

Korra now looked into Asami’s eyes and spoke, “What was the person’s name who did this to you? Was it the leader?“

Asami grips on to Korra, “It was Mako.” 

The name echoed throughout the room


	18. Just Like Old Times

~Korra~

_ Mako? _

_ Why? _

_ This isn’t like him to just throw everything away _

_ After everything we have been through together and he does this _

_ I trusted him _

_ I thought he grew out of his Triad days _

_ I thought that he became a better man _

_ He has it all now, a pro bender and a police officer. _

_ Why would he turn his back on the good life he has? _

Asami blurted out, “Mako is the new leader of the Triple Threat Triads. He- he is obsessed with you Korra.”

_ I don’t understand why he is so obsessed? _

_ I had no feelings when we were together _

_ I know that I shouldn’t have used him like that _

_ I do feel bad for but why join the Triple Threats? _

_ Why become their leader? _

“He is willing to destroy my life to get to you. I get that we might have hurt him but Mako has gone crazy. He is using his officer badge to hide the fact he is the new Triad leader. He is too dangerous now Korra. He knows too much.”

_ He really thought that making himself a Triad Leader would win me over _

_ That boy really thought he could hurt Asami and get away with it _

_ He shot her with lighting _

_ He threatened Asami and that crosses the line _

Korra turns her head and punches the wall, “I AM GOING TO HURT HIM.”

Asami hops off the sink and cups the other woman’s face. She calmly spoke, “No Korra, I will deal with the Triple Threats trust me. I need to stay here in Republic City for a bit. Now, what did Iroh want?”

_ I can’t just leave you here all alone _

_ But I have to leave tomorrow _

_ I just need to know that you’ll be safe _

A frustrated Avatar spoke, “I have to capture my uncle. I have no other choice but I can’t just leave you here all alone.”

There was a pause. The two young women held hands tightly. Pain in both of the woman’s eyes, stinging like papercuts on skin.

_ This hurts so much _

_ I don’t want to leave you _

“Promise me that you will be okay here. Promise me that you won’t do anything stupid. Just promise me that when I am away you are going to be safe Asami. Mako was reckless tonight and bent lightning on you. He could have killed you Asami!”

There was a slight pause and the Avatar’s voice broke as she spoke. “I- I can’t lose you again. I don’t think I can handle it this time Asami.”

~Asami~

_ I can’t promise anything right now _

_ They are watching my every move _

_ But for your sake I won’t do anything just yet _

Asami leans in closer. Both foreheads now touch. Tears started to form around Korra’s crystal blue eyes. Those blue eyes staring into vibrant green eyes, the non bender reassured the Avatar, “Yes Korra, I promise you that I will be safe here.”

_ She looks so torn _

_ And I am the cause of this _

_ It’s just not fair _

_ Why can’t we just have a normal life together _

Korra and Asami’s emotions are now clearly visible to one and another. The young Sato pulls Korra in for a gentle kiss. They stop and look at each other again then they look at each other's lips. The water tribe woman then crashes her lips with the nonbender’s trembling ones. Korra now picks up the other woman and places her gently in the bathtub. As they were kissing Korra’s hands roamed around Asami’s back. The Avatar unclips the green eyed beauty’s bra and it falls to the floor. Asami runs her hands across the other woman’s arms. She could feel the shape of Korra’s well defined biceps and shoulders. The woman had no fat; it was all just muscle.

_ How is she so hot? _

Korra gasps for air and takes off her own top. Asami was absolutely mesmerised at the woman that was in front of her. An absolute goddess just standing there ready to take Asami. The Avatar pulls out her hair letting it flow. The CEO bites her bottom lip appreciating every part of the other woman. The bender leaned into the kiss further like her life depended on it. Korra’s hands were now placed around Asami’s sides.

“Ouch! I forgot about my ribs.” Asami spoke as the pain spiked

_ Ugh I just ruined the moment _

Korra removed herself as quickly as she could. The bender was worried.

“Do you think that you could heal my ribs as well?”

Korra nods and continues to heal the nonbender.

———————-

**The Ocean**

~Korra~

_ I still can’t believe that I’m leaving Asami at Republic City. _

_ Why does something always have to get in our way? _

_ Why can’t I just live with her and be happy? _

_ I need to focus _

_ I need to focus on taking my uncle down, find my father and bring him back home _

There was no turning back now. The boats were now headed towards the Southern Water Tribe. Korra looked ahead trying to think clearly about how she wanted to manage Unalaq. She knew that once she reached back home that she would have to have a meeting with Varrick, Iroh and the Southern Water Tribe troops. The young Avatar knew that it wasn’t going to be easy for anyone. The water was choppy and the waves were relentless throughout their trip so far. Korra wasn’t really up for speaking to anyone. She decided to isolate herself from everyone then, found a place on the boat and sat in a lotus position.

_ Aang please don’t be all last minute with me again _

_ I need your guidance right now _

_ Roku? _

_ Kyoshi? _

_ Where are you guys??? _

The Avatar was meditating, hoping that a previous Avatar could lead her to the right direction. She was beyond frustrated with herself and her past lives. Korra wasn’t going to give up that easily so she sat there in complete silence for hours.

Iroh interrupts the silence, “WE HAVE COMPANY!”

Korra gets up and looks at what was behind the boat, she was confused. There were two people floating on water and coming nearer. At first the Avatar didn’t know what it was but as they came nearer she looked absolutely bewildered.

_ Desna and Eska? _

_ Really? _

_ Uncle got you two to do his dirty work _

_ Shame on him _

“Iroh whatever happens you keep moving forward alright? That is an order.” Korra commanded.

The general didn’t want to disobey Avatar Korra. He accepted the order. The Avatar dives out of the boat and into the water. She starts to swim towards the two other water benders. The two siblings didn’t look so happy. They were here for one thing and that was the Avatar. Korra wasn’t going to give herself up so easily. The southern woman knew why they were here. The Avatar bends water like a tornado and shoots herself up high. Desna and Eska start bending water and turning it into sharp ice blades. They then start throwing it at the Avatar. All of a sudden something comes out of the ocean behind the Avatar. Eska and Desna stop using their bending at the relative. They showed emotion for once, they were shocked and Korra didn’t know why. The Southern water tribe woman turns around and sees a large dark spirit. In one quick moment the spirit consumes The Avatar. The two Northern people watched on. The spirit then disappeared and Korra was now floating on the water unconscious. Desna and Eska look at each other and shrug as they grab the Avatar. 

———————

**Future Industries Tower**

~Asami~

_ Okay cool… _

_ I am alone again… _

_ I just hope that everything goes smoothly for Korra _

_ Family meetings never go well _

Asami walks up to her office and lets out a heavy sigh. She had paperwork to sign and drafts to be completed all laid out on her desk. Her head just wasn’t in work mode today, she was just worried for Korra.

_ Why do you have to be the Avatar? _

_ Why do you always have to risk your life _

_ It’s just not fair _

_ I know that she belongs to the world but why can’t she just be with me for a little while _

_ Ugh I have to focus on my company right now _

The young CEO scribbling out drafts and ideas for new Sato products. The green eyed woman was getting mad at herself for not liking any of the ideas so she threw the sheets of paper to the floor. The young woman now heavily stressed and anxious. Asami sat on her desk now stuck with her internal thoughts about how to deal with the Triple Threats. Her head was placed on the desk and arms wrapped around the back of the neck. She looked stressed, and was beyond mad at herself for letting the Triads get to her head.

_ I am not an Equalist anymore _

_ This shouldn’t affect me at all _

_ Mako knows I was the spy but he doesn’t have any physical evidence that proves I was, right? _

_ I'm not that careless to give up my identity _

_ Korra has to be right _

_ He has to be bluffing _

There was a knock on the CEO’s office door. Asami told them to come in.

_ Ugh great! _

_ I thought I had no one coming to talk to me today _

“Hey Miss Sato, I heard from your assistant downstairs that you have no meetings today so I made a quick reservation for one right now..” The new Triad Leader spoke in a soft tone.

_ Really? _

_ Right now you want to talk? _

The firebender locked the office door and sat on the chair opposite of Asami. Mako flashed his badge and that made the CEO roll her eyes as he smiled. Miss Sato knew that he was playing the game so she was going to do the same.

_ That badge doesn’t mean shit to me Mako _

The woman was annoyed and spoke, “Why are you here Mako?”

The Triad Leader laughed, “Why am I here? I need you to say that you will be working for me.”

_ For you? _

_ I am not going to do that, unless you have evidence about me _

Asami raises her voice, “If I’ll be working for you? That’s not a mutual agreement Mako. I will not provide or fund any petty gangs, I am not stupid. What evidence do you even have to prove that I was an Equalist?”

Mako snapped and he bangs his fist on the wooden desk, “Don’t you even dare question me Asami. You probably still have that outfit.”

_ I thought so.. _

_ You don't have anything on me _

Asami gains her confidence to speak, “I burned the outfit, you have no evidence Mako. Ohh and I am quite surprised that you didn’t bring any backup with you…”

~Mako~

_ I don’t have physical evidence just yet but I know what you are _

_ I am going to bring you down _

Mako stands up and jumps over the desk. He grabs Asami and pushes her up against the wall. She gasps as her head hits the wall. The Firebender leans up against the woman and whispers to her ear, “Asami, you better do what I say or I will make life for you a living hell.”

Asami smirked and didn’t say a single word. That bothered Mako so much, he didn’t let go of the woman. The firebender looks at the woman’s lips and then back to her eyes.

_ Don’t you dare smile at me _

_ You fucking disgust me _

_ I want to see you breakdown _

“I don’t know why I fell for you back then.. All you have is the Sato name, and a good body but it doesn’t make you special.. You are just a spoiled rich girl. My parents died and I didn’t receive any possessions from them. I was left on the streets with my brother, I had to fight to survive. No one was willing to help Bolin and I. Yo- you just lose your mother and everyone wants to help the young rich girl when that girl already has it all.”

There was a pause, both looking deeply into each other's eyes with full of hatred. 

_ Come on Asami.. _

_ Do something _

_ I dare you _

“I honestly Asami don’t know what Korra sees in you. Speaking of Korra… where is she? Isn’t she always protecting you nowadays?”

The smirk started to fade from Asami’s face.

_ Why isn’t she breaking yet? _

_ Why isn’t she snapping? _

“How does it feel knowing that I was her first? How does it feel having my sloppy seconds?”

_ There we go, that’s the trigger _

The CEO had enough of his voice and she pushed the bender off her. Mako then grabs the woman’s wrist as she was starting to walk away. Asami snaps her head towards Mako. The furious nonbender then grips hard and pulls the firebender’s arm. Both now had their arms linked. The young Sato then throws the triad leader to the floor and goes down with him. Asami was now on top of the bender looking like she was ready to kill.

_ How come I never saw this side of Asami? _

_ Why wouldn’t I notice that she was so good at combat _

_ So quick and precise _

_ Maybe I do see why Korra likes her.. _

Asami leaned in to Mako and spoke, “I wouldn’t say sloppy Mako… Maybe if you knew how to treat her well enough she would have stayed with you. How does it feel that she thought about me when she was with you?”

_ You are a bitch Asami _

The woman had all of her weight on the man with great force. She then rolls the both of them over to get Mako into a choke hold. The Triad Leader uses his hands and bends fire. Asami didn’t even notice until Mako touched her thighs. She lets go of him from the shock of the heat.

_ Only if you were feisty when we were dating I wouldn’t have wanted Korra _

Mako leaned closer to the woman’s ear and spoke teasingly, “How is your back from yesterday? I hope that it left a scar on you. It’s something to remember me.”

~Asami~

_ You piece of shit _

_ How dare you bend fire on me _

_ I hope that when Korra comes back she will help me get rid of you _

Asami frustrated, pushes Mako away from her and gets up. She fixes herself up and shakes her head.

_ You are just trying to play mind games on me _

_ It’s not going to work _

Mako smiles and says, “Don’t want to talk? That’s okay, this is just another warning not to mess with us and reconsider joining the Triads. Miss Sato”

The Triad Leader bends fire into a ball and comes close once again towards the nonbender. He then kisses the woman on the lips. “Just like old times”

_ Old times? _

_ What the fuck? _

_ Are you kidding me Mako! _

The fire bender turns around and makes an exit. Asami was furious, she was at boiling point.

_ Fuck you _

_ I’ll get you back _

_ You are such a dead man _

_ I might not be able to wait for Korra _

——————-

**The Northern Portal**

Unalaq chains up the Avatar and soaks her in the spirit water. The man knew how to fix the broken woman. He desperately wanted Korra to wake up and open the portals. The Northern Chief was hoping that Korra still had her Avatar spirit after the dark spirit had entered her body. Unalaq was willing to do just about anything for those portals to be opened. He was looking like a mad man, Desna and Eska even noticing that their own father was becoming something else.

~Korra~

Korra woke up but now knows everything about the Avatar Wan, the first Avatar. She also learned about the connection between Raava and Vaatu. She knew that she had to keep the portals closed. Her memory was still a bit clouded. She looked around and could see that she wasn’t in the right place.

“Nice of you to join us Avatar Korra.” Unalaq spoke with great calmness.

_ No I can’t be here _

The Avatar looks at her wrist that were chained up. Then she looked further down her legs and was also chained up. Desna, Eska and the dark spirits watching over the Avatar.

“Follow me Korra, you need to do something for me.”

_ No I can’t do it _

_ I won’t let you win _

_ I won’t let you free Vaatu _

They get close to the portal and Korra shakes her head, “No I am not going to do it. I can’t.”

“I thought you would have said that.” Unalaq spoke still calmly.

_ Then why ask asshole _

The dark spirits move aside and reveal a person. There on the ground laid The Southern Water Tribe Chief Tonraq. Korra is unable to break the chains that she was locked in. Her father looked bloody, beaten and bruised.

_ Dad _

Unalaq now raised his voice, “He will die if you don’t open the portal Korra. It’s all up to you.”

Korra spat back, “You wouldn’t dare do that. He is your brother Unalaq!”

The Northern Chief smiled and spoke back, “Now, what makes you so sure that I won’t kill him?”

Unalaq bends water into an iced blade and brings it close to his brother’s neck. Tonraq begs Korra not to give in. The blade now touching the skin Korra couldn’t bear to lose her father. The blade cuts him but not too deep.

“Okay! Okay stop I’ll do it!” Korra caves into her Uncle’s request.

The Avatar touches the portal. Her eyes glow white as she enters the Avatar State. As the northern portal was opening up Tonraq kneels down in defeat, he was defenceless. He was disappointed that his own brother was going to bring the world into chaos. Korra’s eyes turn back to blue. Desna and Eska now push the two southerners along with them as they exit the Northern Portal.

Unalaq smiling, “I hope that you don’t mind if your father stays in the North.”

_ What? _

Korra’s temper rises again, “Unchain the both of us now!”

Unalaq spoke once again, “I believe The Southern Water Tribe needs you right now Avatar Korra.. Not your father. My troops are surrounding your people as we speak. I wonder how your mother is right now..”

_ My mother? _

_ Why would you hurt innocent people? _

Desna and Eska from behind water whips Korra’s head, knocking her out cold. Unalaq giving his son and daughter orders to drop The Avatar off at the Southern Water Tribe.

——————-

**Sato Mansion**

~Asami~

After a horrid day Asami finally makes it back home. It was late and the young woman just needed to calm herself down. She sighs looking at the empty mansion wishing for The Avatar’s arrival. The young woman takes off her red blazer and takes off the blue clip in her hair. She was begging that Korra would come back safe and sound. The young Sato walks up to her cupboard that has the top of the line alcoholic beverages. She reaches up to the top shelf and gets a bottle of Cabbage Corp. Spiced Ginger Cactus Juice. The green eyed beauty pours a full glass of it and turns on the radio. She sits on her red and gold lounge and slowly drinks.

_ Stupid Triads _

_ Stupid Mako _

_ What makes him think he can tell me what to do _

_ He kissed me _

The young Sato clenched tightly on the glass cup and it shattered. The glass cut deep into Asami’s skin, dripping blood all over the carpet. She didn’t care that she was bleeding, she was mad, the audacity that Mako could just walk into her office today and threaten her made her absolutely furious. The Triad Leader should have known better than to mess with a Sato. Her phone now rings loud, echoing through the hallway. She gets up off the couch and heads towards the phone leaving a trail of blood.

_ Who the fuck is interrupting my time? _

_ Why would anyone be calling me at this time of night? _

_ Ugh can today just end _

_ If this is about my company during non working times I swear to spirits I will unleash rage on the phone _

The young CEO answers the phone and starts speaking, “Hello this is Asami Sato, may I ask who is on the line right now at this time? If this is something about Future Industries please call between 6am and 8pm Monday to Friday.”

“Hello Asami… This is Korra’s mother. I need you to come to the Southern Water Tribe immediately.” Senna spoke with great worry. 


	19. Memories

**Northern Water Tribe**

~Unalaq~

Unalaq looked at the sky through the window and smiled. The man looked possessed with the amount of power he was going to have. He knows the Southern Tribe will have to surrender because they can't fight off Dark spirits and the Northern troops. It would be too much for them especially that their Chief was captured. The Northern man knew he was going to be the leader for both of the tribes but yet he still wanted more. He had managed to get the Avatar to open the portals now he just needed to keep them open for a few more days.

_A few more days and Vaatu and I shall be bonded till I die_

_There is no more need for Raava and Korra_

_I will show everyone that the world needs a new Avatar_

Unalaq's son and daughter enter the room.

Desna went to speak, "What would you want us to do father-"

_How dare they speak right now_

_I didn't tell them to_

Unalaq demanded, "Kneel before you speak when you see me!"

Both Desna and Eska look at each other and shrug as they kneel.

_The disrespect they have for me_

_I will soon become the new Avatar_

_Then they will show me respect_

_I will be the one that will put everything back into place_

"I need you two to do something for me, I need you to grab my brother and make him kneel outside in front of me. This is so everyone here in the North can see that the Southern Tribe has lost their leader."

_Soon everyone will see not to mess with me_

_Not Tonraq_

_Not Korra_

The two siblings nod at their father and get up off the cold floor. As they started walking away they could hear their father laughing like a maniac.

He is losing it isn't he?" Desna spoke to Eska

Eska spoke back, "Yes he is Desna."

———————-

**Family Hut**

~Korra~

The Avatar sat up tensely with sweat all over her head and then noticed that she was in her own room with her mother and Kya surrounding her. Naga was on the floor on the end of the bed watching her. Korra looked so confused, whilst the other women in the room looked so relieved that she was now awake.

_This is my room_

_Mom?_

_Kya?_

_How did I get here?_

_Where is Unalaq?_

_I'm going to kill him!_

Senna spoke up softly, "Hey sweetie I'm glad that you are awake."

"Yeah... my head hurts so much. How did I get here? Is dad okay?" The Avatar said.

Kya spoke up, "Yeah, you got a bit of a concussion Korra.. How is it that lately that we are meeting up when something bad happens?"

_I don't know Kya but thank you for your support_

Senna then started to speak, "I'm not quite sure on how you got here.. I haven't seen your father since he got taken away. I wasn't expecting to see you this soon. Naga was barking outside and I saw you laying there in the cold snow. You weren't waking up so I dragged you inside. I got Kya down here as soon as I noticed that you weren't waking up. It's probably best if you rest up, Korra."

_Rest up?_

_I've got to stop my Uncle_

_I have to save my father_

Korra threw the bedsheets off herself. She now beyond frustrated spoke, "No, I need to save my father, our tribe. I need to save the whole world from becoming out of balance."

Senna holds Korra's hand, "No Korra, you listen to me. You are going to rest for a few days then you can do Avatar business. In the meantime I have someone very special on their way here wanting to see you."

_Ugh great bed rest.. that's what I need apparently.._

_Who wants to see me like this?_

_Spirits if it's Mako.._

"You know that I don't like secrets or surprises mom. I really just want to be alone right now. But may I ask, who it is? I really just really hope that it isn't Mako.. If it is him just tell him that I'm still asleep. I need to break up with him." Korra spoke with slight irritation

Senna was quite confused with that statement about Mako. The firebender and Korra had broken up already.

Kya jumps into the conversation, "Why no it's your Little Miss Sato. You already broke up with Mako."

_My little Sato?_

_Future Industries Miss Sato?_

_Asami?_

_Wait. I already broke up with Mako?_

_How did I do that?_

Senna cuts off the conversation and pulls Kya out of the room. The two older women start speaking amongst themselves. Korra was confused about what Kya had just said. She keeps replaying the first part of what Kya said over and over.

_Ugh my memory must be a little foggy but I didn't know I was close to Asami_

_Asami Sato_

_I mean... she's so smart, so pretty.._

_But she also dated Mako.._

_I can't quite remember how they broke up_

_Wait._

_It was my fault?_

_——————————_

**Northern Water Tribe**

~Tonraq~

Desna and Eska approach the Southern Chief's cell.

_This better be important if you two are here or you are warning me about the next round of guards ready to beat me up again._

_I will take the punishment because I am not going to give up on my tribe, on my people._

_Korra will comeback_

"Father wants you to kneel for him at the front, where everyone can see you." Eska spoke.

_I am not going to do that_

Desna then said as they grabbed the Southern Chief from the cell ground, "Our father has changed.. But we remain on his side."

Tonraq spoke up, "Why? I understand he is your father but he is too far gone Desna and Eska. Can't you see that he is breaking down? If you let him continue his destructive ways he will perish."

Desna snapped, "You don't think that we know that already uncle? You really know what's best for us? We were never close to other family members because father shut us out from everyone. It was always just Eska and myself. Our father was always disappointed with us not being The Avatar. He was jealous of what you and Korra have. He was always jealous of how respected you were in the Southern Tribe."

_I've never really heard Desna say more than two sentences_

_Why would Unalaq want to destroy innocent lives because of Korra and I_

"Maybe once father has everything he will appreciate us more"

"You know that he won't Desna. Your father has always wanted power and control of everything. He never liked being second best especially to me.. Yes, you were right Desna, he was jealous but the matter of fact was I never turned my back on family." Tonraq was trying to convince the two siblings.

Eska defensively stepped into the conversation, "What makes you so sure uncle? Why would we believe you? You were the one that got banished from the North. Father told us that you were the bad one."

Tonraq's tone became more harsh, "I was just trying to save our people whilst your father did nothing. He got me banished. He is the one that is about to destroy a whole tribe for what? Do you even know what he wants?"

_I am not going to argue with these two anymore_

Eska looks at Desna and he nods his head.

_What does that mean?_

_What are you going to do?_

_I am not going to bow down to your father_

_Don't come any closer_

Eska comes closer and unlocks Tonraq's shackles. The southern Chief was absolutely confused. Eska then spoke, "Leave now uncle before father notices your disappearance. Your tribe needs you."

_What the spirits?_

_Why would they do that?_

Tonraq starts to run out of the Northern Prison and now heading to the Southern Water Tribe.

**——————————-**

**Family Hut**

There was a knock on the front door of the hut. Senna opens to see her daughter's partner. There she was standing there Senna and Kya noticed that the young woman had physical fatigue. It looked like Asami hadn't gotten any sleep at all. Asami had bags under her eyes, her hair was tied up and messy, she just didn't look like her usual self. She had only packed just one suitcase this time around. The CEO gave a warm hug to Senna and a respectful nod to Kya.

Senna spoke to Asami. "I am sorry I got you out here. I know that you have a business to run but I thought to let you know about this. I know that Korra would probably want to see you. I can finally give you an update before you enter her room. The good news since we last spoke is that she is finally awake. She has been awake for the past four hours. The bad news is that her memory is still a little bit foggy. Asami, please be easy on her, okay?"

~Asami~

_Honestly I would give up my whole life to be with Korra_

_I'm so glad she is awake!_

Asami delicately spoke back, "No don't be sorry. I would do anything for Korra. My company can run without me for a few weeks. Right now my priority is Korra. Thank you for reaching out to me, not going to lie I was getting quite worried about her."

Miss Sato's expression changes into a bit of sadness, "Wait, you said that her memory is a bit foggy?"

Senna places her hands on Asami's shoulder, "Yes she has trouble with remembering some things."

_Some things?_

_Like what?_

Asami quickly spoke back, "Does she remember me Senna?"

Senna looks down on the floor not wanting to respond back but she knew that she had to, "Look Asami, I don't know if she does or doesn't remember you. She told me that she wanted to break up with Mako."

_Oh_

_Why is it whenever something happens Mako is always brought up or is there_

Kya and Senna sat and had herbal tea out in the lounge area giving the two younger girls some space. They gestured to Asami to go into the room. The young Sato was nervous as she approached Korra's room.

_Deep breaths, it's just Korra_

_Korra is my girlfriend_

*Knock Knock*

Miss Sato knocked on the door gently and spoke, "Hey Korra.... Can I come in?"

"Yes, you may come in Miss Sato." Korra spoke in a normal tone.

_What if she doesn't remember me at all?_

Asami opens the door and softly smiles. Korra was just staring at the other woman emotionless. The green eyed beauty slowly walks closer to the bed and sits at the edge of it. Trying not to invade the other woman's personal space but close enough to have a personal conversation. Asami sits with her knees tucked into her chest and facing the other woman. The polar bear dog gets up and gently nudges the nonbender's arm with its head. The young water tribe woman was still staring but cautiously at the beautiful woman in front of her.

"Nice to know that Naga likes you... It is just so stupid, I can almost remember everything. How come I can only remember bits of you?"

_Bits of me?_

The Avatar stutters out, "W- We aren't just friends.. were like.. really.. really close.. right?"

_Oh spirits_

_This really hurts_

_I must stay strong for her_

_I just want to help her_

Asami nods at the blue eyed woman holding back her emotions. The young Sato was hurt that Korra can barely remember a thing and she knew she couldn't do anything to fix that. Asami knew that this was going to take time, she just didn't know how much. Asami thought to herself whilst looking at her lover..

_Hopefully this doesn't last too long_

_I really thought that she would at least remember me_

_We have been through so much recently_

_Why is she bright red?_

_Is she overheating?_

Korra blushes and stutters out, "Y- you know Asami you look so sweet and innocent but you are kind of intense. I can remember the night where you and I got to know each other pretty well here in my room. I'm one lucky girl to have you.."

_Of course her Avatar brain remembers that_

Asami giggles and Korra smiles signals the woman to come closer. The young Sato shuffles closer and tries to comfort the Avatar. Korra then flinches as Asami tenderly holds on to her hand. All the memories suddenly come flooding in.

_Did I do something wrong?_

_Ugh I just want to hug her_

Asami was going to let go of the other woman's hand and give some space in between them. The green eyed beauty got up off the bed and took a step back. Korra then got up out of bed and gripped the other woman's hand tightly. The bender then spoke, "I- I remember, you are the spy Asami."

_Oh no_

Korra closes the gap between them as Asami is now backed up against the wall. Korra's hands are now placed on the wall. The Avatar was furious. Asami had nowhere to go.

Asami tries to calm Korra down using her soothing raspy voice, "Babe, just listen to me, your memories of me are coming back. I don't want to leave you alone right now. Even if you are at the stage where you hate me."

Korra snapped and punched the wall bringing the two women together. The young water tribe woman lets her emotions run wild, "You were the one that used me and I should have hated you. Undercover attractive Equalist Spy lady. You fucking played me and Mako along, Asami. You tried to hurt me and even then I still only cared about you."

_I am so sorry Korra_

_Wait-_

_What did she just say about attractive spy?_

Asami is still unable to move from the position that she seemed to be stuck in. Korra moves in much closer now having both of their foreheads touching. Both women staring right into each other's eyes.

"Then you broke me. You just disappeared and left me with a broken heart for months."

_Not this again_

_This hurts so much seeing her deal with all of these emotions about us all over again_

_It's like picking at an old wound_

Korra yells and her voice cracks, "I never hated you Asami! Never once because-"

_Because?_

There was a pause. Asami wanted to look at the ground whilst Korra was remembering all of the pain that they had been through together. The Avatar now pulls Asami closer and leads her back into the bed. Korra gave a tight warm embrace to the other woman. The green eyed beauty hiding her face in Korra's chest. Asami was trying to not shed a tear as her lover took her back into her arms. Korra lifts Asami's head up and they both tremble into a soft kiss. The older woman couldn't help but get over emotional. She started to cry thinking that Korra had forgotten about her for that split moment. Asami then places her head back on Korra's chest.

Korra softly spoke into Asami's ear, "I remember everything. I could never forget you Asami."

——————————-

**Triple Threat Triad Headquarters Republic City**

~Mako~

"So... did you take a few photographs of Asami and I during our secret meeting Zhu Li?" Mako spoke with great confidence.

Zhu Li confirms to the Triad Leader, "Yes I did sir. I had a clear view of you two through the glass window. I even got a few of you with Miss Sato kissing."

_Good_

_My plan is going to ruin Future Industries now that I have Varrick on my side_

_As for Korra... she will break up with Asami and that will be my time to get her back_

Varrick sits on the wooden chair with a huge grin as Zhu Li lays out all of the printed pictures on the table. Mako was absolutely stunned with the amount he could pick from. He picks up one with him and Asami lip locking. Mako stares at it tensely. The firebender has flashbacks to when Asami and himself first started dating.

_Did she really not care at all?_

_I just don't believe it_

_There was something back then_

_I know there was something_

"Hey Mako, what do you think? Republic City's power couple to the people is back together. No one will know that it is a lie if there is evidence.. right? Have a listen to this kid. Republic City News, Future Industry CEO Asami Sato and the Pro Bender Superstar Mako are back together! It has a nice ring to it don't ya think kiddo?" Varrick chuckled

_Asami now has no other choice but to work with the Triads now_

Mako chuckles with him, "Hahaha it does Varrick. Our plan is a go ahead, I will get you as the number one business here in Republic City. Future Industries is going to have no other choice but to follow our rules or fold. It is so nice to be working with you Varrick."

Mako then looks at another of the photographs, he holds it up. The picture of Asami on top of him looking like she was going to kill. The Triad Leader sickly smiles looking at her grip and placement. He remembered the way she pinned him to the ground with great force.

_You are strong Sato..._

_I may not have evidence of you being a spy but I have evidence of you being with me_

_These photos will prove everything between loving and hurting me_

_I'll be nice and let her choose whether she wants to be the bad guy of this fake relationship. It will make everyone hate her and ruin her reputation.. or we can be the famous good couple that everyone loves_

_It's all up to her_

The two men shook hands in an agreement. The Triads celebrating with Varrick and Zhu Li. They all laughed over cactus beer.

Varrick stands on top of the table, "Here's to Varrick Global Industries and Triple Threat Triads working as a team. We shall run Republic City as one."

Everyone cheers, Mako raises his glass at the business man and the southern man smiles back. 


	20. Long Live the Chief

**Southern Water Tribe**

**Family Hut**

~Korra~

_I still can’t believe that she is really mine_

_Asami Sato_

_She is so beautiful_

_She is laying on me, no make up, all natural_

_I love her_

It was very late at night Asami had managed to fall asleep peacefully on top of the Avatar. The wind was relentless outside and the noise had kept the water tribe woman up, she didn’t mind it all though. Korra gently kisses Asami’s forehead. The bender was at peace for once, but she knew what was going to happen in just a few days. Her furry companion Naga rested on the other side of the bed. Korra was unable to move because she knew that if she did both Naga and Asami would wake up. The Avatar knew better than to wake up a Sato for no reason. There was a loud bag in the front of the house followed by a heavy thud as if something had fallen over.

_What the fuck was that?_

That woke up everyone, Asami lifted her head up to see what Korra’s expression was. The green eyed beauty knew that it wasn’t good so she got up and wrapped herself in her favourite silk pink night robe as quickly as possible. Korra jumps out of her bed and slowly opens her roor. As the master of all elements walked out, she could see her mother opening a door. Korra signals Senna to stay in the room. Korra bends a ball of fire away from Asami just so she could see. As she approached the front of the house she looked at the front door, it was wide open. Then Korra tilts her head and looks at the floor.

_Dad?_

_How is that possible?_

_How did you get out?_

Korra’s father was passed out on the floor. He looked like a car wreck. Bruises and cuts all over. The chief had been through hell and back.

The Avatar yells out, “MOM GET A BUCKET OF WATER NOW! I need to help dad!”

Korra picks him up and places him on the couch. Senna doesn’t even hesitate, the woman runs up with a bucket. Korra starts to bend the water that was in the bucket turning it into an icy glowing ball. She hovers it around her fathers body slowly. Senna looked like she was about to break down into tears. Asami comforts her with a gentle hug.

Tonraq started to mumble, “K-Korra something really bad is going to happen and we need to stop it.”

_Trust me I know_

Korra somehow understood what he was saying and replied back, “I know father but you just got back and you need to rest for now.”

“Rest? Korra, our tribe, our world is in danger. I need to fight my brother right beside you.” Tonraq coughed out

_Okay, I know but let me heal you first_

Senna heard the last part and spoke with such disappointment, “You two seriously think that you are just going to leave here once again, more importantly alone? How stupid of you two! You two almost got killed and you’re planning on going again? You are all the family I have.”

_Mom I know that this is going to hurt you_

_But father is right_

_I need to go and close the portals_

_You know that we always come back_

Korra turned to face her mother and softly spoke, “Unalaq is about to take power that he cannot control. Father and I need to stop him before the word becomes unbalanced.”

Senna shook her head, “I- I can’t with the both of you right now.”

Senna stormed into her room. The woman needed to be alone.

_She’ll calm down_

Asami filled up the bucket with fresh water for healing.

Tonraq changes the mood and smiles at the nonbender, then looks at his daughter, “So… when are you two going to get married?”

_Wait-_

_Who?_

_Me?_

_Married?_

Korra quickly looks at Asami then back at her father. The Avatar’s face reddens and the man chuckles. Korra then playfully nudges her father.

“What? Your mother and I got married pretty quickly..”

“Married? Dad, Asami and I have only _officially_ been together for like a month. Calm down.” Korra spoke up

The Southern Man raised his eyebrows, “Officially? How long Korra have you actually been with Miss Sato?”

_Ummmm_

_That’s complicated because we were never official.._

_But… if you want to count the fooling around.._

_What is a year minus the six months that she had been gone for?_

_Oh.. right…_

_That is six months.._

As Korra was struggling to speak, her girlfriend came to the rescue and handed the bucket. Asami’s face was also flushed, she coughs, “You two do know that I am here, right? I can hear everything that you are saying. As for that question I can't give you a proper answer, Chief. All I can say is that Korra and I have had a few _horrible_ obstacles in our way.”

_Nicely worded my love_

_Thank you_

Tonraq smiles then changes the subject, “Well then… I think that I’m feeling much better.. We should probably pack a few things if we want to head out and stop Unalaq.”

_Oh.. like.. right now?..._ _We are leaving now?_

Asami puts her foot down, “You should probably listen to Senna. You two just got back. Korra you couldn’t remember anything yesterday and Tonraq you just arrived severely beaten.”

_Your point is?_

“Ugh, You two aren’t going alone, right?”

_The world needs their Avatar_

The two benders look at Asami and shrugged

“Are you fucking kidding me? There is no way you two are going alone.”

Korra then spoke back, “Then who would you suggest to tag along, Asami?”

Asami now laying out all the people that could help, “What about Iroh? He is an excellent firebender and he is still waiting for orders from you, Avatar.”

_She’s got a point_

“Kya is a healer, just in case someone gets hurt..”

_That is also true_

“Oh and I don’t know.. Myself? I am very skilled in my own unique way. I can fight, I am quick and I am sneaky..”

_No_

Korra snaps, “No, this is not your fight Asami. I can’t let you do this-

Asami cuts off Korra “No? You don’t think I’m capable of helping you? You think because I am a non bender that I am weak, Korra?”

_No, that’s not what I said_

There was a pause. Korra now looking at the floor not wanting to make eye contact with the irritated nonbender.

_I didn’t mean it like that_

Asami moves in closer to Korra and lifts the bender’s face up. Miss Sato’s voice changes low and raspy. “Let me just remind you Avatar Korra.”

_How is she so hot_

_Her voice_

_Her face_

_Her body_

_I need to focus on what she is saying_

“Our first fight, I could have killed you on the spot but I chose not to. Oh and please tell me who killed Amon?”

Korra didn’t argue with that statement. She knew that she was in the wrong. “Sorry Asami.. I.. I didn’t mean for you to take it in that way. I know how good you are, trust me. I just don't want to lose you again.”

Asami spoke firmly, “I am joining this mission Korra and that’s final.”

_Okay, alright_

Tonraq was on the couch just watching as his daughter and the CEO had a bit of a disagreement and smiles. He started finishing off the rest of the bruises that hadn’t fully healed with the water.

Korra changes the topic, “Before we go, I’m going to meditate to see if I have a connection with anyone. I want to see if the past Avatars could help me or give me any decent advice.”

Tonraq dipped his head in acceptance, “Good idea, I’ll go around and see if Iroh and Kya want to join us.”

Asami held onto Korra’s hand and delicately spoke, “Would you like me to watch over you as you meditate babe?”

Korra sits herself into the lotus position and tugs Asami down with her. The CEO smiles as she focuses on Korra. The Southern Water Tribe Avatar closes her eyes and it finally clicks.

_Woah_

_No way_

——————

**Spirit World**

_Finally here_

_It is so beautiful_

The Avatar was finally in the spirit world. Everything in the spirit world was so vibrant, so clean, so magical. The plants were blooming and grass was as green as Asami’s eyes. Spirits were dancing in harmony. Korra crouches down to touch the soft grass. She felt the sun on her skin sucked into a moment of bliss and peacefulness. The Avatar looks up to see a familiar face.

_Jinora?_

“KORRA!” Jinorra ran up to The Avatar and gave a warm sisterly hug. “I could sence you this time trying to tap into the spirit world at the same time as me. I am so happy to see you again Korra but something has changed. I can feel it but I’m sure that you can fix whatever it is.” Jinora spoke with hope.

_Out of all things and all people you?_

_I’m happy but I just wasn’t expecting it_

Korra trying to remain calm with her response back to the airbender, “It’s so good to see you too Jinora. How come I am only connecting to you though?”

Jinora happily spoke back, “I just have a feeling that I have a spiritual bond with you. I don’t know why or how.. I just can feel when you are in danger.”

_That is good to know.. but still weird.._

“Interesting… You are right, something has changed.. both of the portals are opened and I need to close them before it’s too late.” Korra started to panic.

Jinora questions the Avatar, “As for the portals being reopened, that means Vaatu could be set free? right?”

Korra was confused, “How do you know about Vaatu?”

“There are quite a few books on him and Raava. I thought it was all untrue till now. This is really bad Korra.” Jinora spoke with great fear.

“Trust me Jinora, I know. I am going to try and stop this immediately.” Korra said firmly.

—————-

**Southern Water Tribe**

**Family Hut**

~Asami~

Before Tonraq he crouched next to Asami, “Hey.. We need to have a plan just in case for whatever reason Korra is down.”

_I don’t want to talk about this_

_I need to stay positive_

“Just do what I say Tonraq. Korra is going to be okay. There is going to be possibly four of us fighting side by side with the Avatar. Your daughter is unbelievably strong.” Asami spoke with absolute confidence in her girlfriend.

_Korra is going to be okay.. right?_

The young CEO looked at her girlfriend, stuck in her own thoughts as Tonraq got up and left to convince the others to join.

_I can’t ever be mad at her_

_She is just doing her job_

_She’s just doing what she was born to do_

_I don’t want to go back to Republic City_

_But I have to run Future Industry_

_She looks so peaceful meditating_

Korra’s eyes opened up and noticed a beautiful nonbender had been staring at her.

Asami spoke tenderly “Hey Babe.”

Korra smiles and says back, “Hey you.”

The green eyed beauty strokes the other woman’s hair.

_I love her hair down, so elegant_

The nonbender continues, “I’m glad that you are back. You looked at ease and that was good to see for once.”

Korra smiles and pulls Asami in for a kiss. The CEO stopped and looked back at the Avatar’s lips. Korra once again latches her lips onto the other woman’s.

_Woah okay…_

_If this is what you want to do right now, I’m not going to say no to this_

The Southern Water Tribe woman then lays Asami down on the cold hard floor not breaking their contact. The bender was on top of Miss Sato and in complete control. Asami moans into Korra’s mouth as the Avatar pinned her wrist to the ground. There was a pop sound as Korra broke the kiss and bit the other woman’s bottom lip. Korra starts attacking the nonbender’s neck. The silk robe started to fall off the CEO. Korra is now traveling further down. Asami looks at the ceiling in absolute bliss.

Tonraq entered back into the hut and spoke up, “Umm… Girls… There is absolutely no time for this. We have to go now. Iroh and Kya are waiting outside for us.

_Oh yeah.. the end of the world.._

———————————

**Northern Water Tribe**

~Unalaq~

Meanwhile Unalaq was beyond mad. The guards ran into the room and told Unalaq about Tonraq not being in his cell. The Northern Chief didn’t know how his own brother had escaped the prison. Unalaq was furious, the Northern Chief bends water into ice and throws it at a wall.

_I cannot believe that my brother had escaped!_

_Those guards had one job_

_Tonraq is so stupid in escaping during this blizzard_

_If he were to die it would be super unsatisfying_

_I wanted him to suffer_

Desna and Eska kneeling down on the ground looking at their father who was now pacing around the room. Something in the Northern Chief had snapped.

_Still so disappointed that none of my children gained the Avatar Spirit._

_Tonraq always gets everything_

_Why?_

Unalaq spoke violently, “How could this have happened?”

Desna and Eska shrug but Unalaq had a bad feeling.

_Something is off about them…_

_I wonder why they are a bit off.._

_Are they sick?_

_I don’t care anyways this is about me and what I want_

“We must now importantly protect the northern portal. Our lives shall be on the line for the portals to stay opened.”

There was silence, the three of them looked at each other. Desna and Eska with no readable facial expression but their body language said something else. Desna was a little bit shaken and Unalaq noticed.

_You couldn’t be cold son, you live here_

_Are you hiding something from me?_

_Say something damn it!_

The Chief looked at his children and shook his head with great disappointment.

_Say anything!_

Desna questions his father, “What’s wrong father? The Southern Tribe has no chance against our troops and the dark spirits.”

_Everything is wrong!_

_One slip up is all it takes_

_Tonraq is probably in the Southern tribe right now and getting Korra for all we know_

_The next time I see Tonraq he will be punished and I will make him watch his daughter perish_

“You are about to get everything you ever wanted.”

_Everything I ever wanted?_

_You don’t get it Desna_

_I don’t have anything just yet_

“Yes Desna… but I want.. I need more. I want the whole world in my hands. I want you two to follow me wherever I shall go. The world needs to evolve and I can do that with this great power I shall soon hold. Now we all know Korra and Tonraq will be on their way. I need you two to be prepared.” Unalaq tried to convince his children that this was for the best.

_I can’t trust them anymore_

_I have to do something about them_

———————————

**Northern Water Tribe**

**Northern Portal**

~Korra~

_Why wasn’t there anyone surrounding the portal?_

_It shouldn’t have been this easy_

_Why do I feel like this is a trap_

The group of Asami, Iroh, Kya, Korra and Tonraq had arrived with no difficulty at all entering the portal. There were no guards to be seen guarding it. There was no Desna and Eska to be seen and that was an odd sign. They all looked at each other with great unease as they started walking around, nothing, no one. It looked abandoned.

_Why isn’t there anyone here right now?_

_Are we late?_

“It’s so nice to see you once again Avatar Korra… Glad that you have backup because you are going to need it.” The Northern Chief spoke behind them.

_What? Is he playing us?_

Korra replied back cautiously, “One against five is pretty tough Unalaq..”

“Oh Korra… Who said I was alone?” Unalaq chuckled out.

Dark spirits started appearing and surrounding the group of five. Asami pulled out her electric batons, Kya and Tonraq started flowing their arms side to side to bend water, Iroh flicks his wrist, bending fire balls ready to throw. The spirits started running at the four but left Korra for Unalaq. They started attacking the dark spirits. Korra was ready to go all Avatar State on Unalaq.

_Unalaq is mine_

“Korra.. I have something to show you.”

_Ummm what?_

Unalaq closes his eyes then opens them. His eyes glowing red as he smiles. Vaatu and Unalaq now are one.

_NO_

_I’M LATE_

Korra runs up to Unalaq and sways her arms to gain momentum to bend water. The Southern woman blasts her Uncle to the ground. He jumps back up using Korra’s water bending skills against herself. The Northern man swung the other way and that had caught Korra off guard. Her head bounced off the ground and she glided through the floor.

_No_

Korra looks on to see the others getting better up. Unalaq grips the woman’s wrist and Korra couldn’t escape the grip. The spirits had disappeared, there were three people laying on the ground. Her father looked pretty beat. Korra couldn’t see who was missing.

_How is Unalaq this strong?_

_I can’t just let my people die_

_Why can’t I do anything!!!_

Unalaq sickly yells out, “Tonraq, this will be the end of all of you.”

Tonraq watching on, trying to get up. Vaatu suddenly leaves Unalaq’s body and jumps into Korra’s. Vaatu grips onto Raava and gets ripped out of Korra. Unalaq bends water and slowly stabs Korra in the chest with an ice blade.

_Did he just stab me?_

Then the Northern man threw Raava to the ground.

“I hope that you are watching this Korra.”

Unalaq attacks the light spirit that was Raava. He laughs at every swipe he gave the spirit. Korra was bleeding out and trying to hold out for Raava. Korra could sense her loss to her connection. All of her past lives faded. Korra could hear her father yelling out to her.

_I guess this is the end_

_I am not the Avatar_

_Vaatu has won_

_The world is in chaos_

_I am going to die right here_

Raava’s physical form disintegrated. Korra looked down at herself, blood was spilling, she was heavily bleeding out.

_This is it_

“It’s the end of you and my pathetic brother-“

*ZAP*

_What was that?_

Asami from behind put her electric glove onto the back of the man's head frying it completely as he was still in the dark avatar state. He screams loudly, trying to resist the glove but it had been too much. Asami wasn’t going to take any chances and with the other hand she pulls out a knife and slits his throat. Unalaq falls to the floor.

_Oh my spirit_

_She is good_

_That’s my girlfriend_

Just like that, he was gone. The dark spirits disappeared as a whole, everyone now surrounding Korra. Kya started healing Korra immediately, her injury was severe. Iroh was on look out trying to make sure that there were no extra surprises. Midway through the healing Korra fully passes out. Jinora appears out of nowhere holding on to something. The young airbender told everyone to move away from Korra. She placed the yellow glowing item on Korra’s chest.

Jinora then fades away.

———————————

**Republic City**

**Future Industry Tower**

~Mako~

It was just Mako all alone strutting down the path that leads him into the mesmerising Future Industry Tower. He was looking kind of neat, nice suit, black dress pants, traditional red scarf and black leather dress shoes. The man looked like he was ready to mingle with a few ladies. The receptionist downstairs got up off her chair and greeted the man, she looked at him up and down. She was stunned at his presence. The woman bit her lip and she took out her hair. Mako’s confidence spiked up as he knew that he had an affect on this woman. He got closer to the reception desk and the woman gave him a side smirk.

_The girl has a pretty face, nice body but it is just too bad I don’t like blonde girls.._

Mako spoke with great ease, “Hi, is Asami Sato here by any chance?”

The woman in front of him sighs, “No, unfortunately Miss Sato isn’t taking any more requests or meetings.. She is away for a business meeting out of Republic City.”

_Away?_

_Out of the city?_

_Why?_

_Ugh this woman always has to make everything harder_

_That’s okay I’ve got another plan_

The Firebender irritated at that response, “Do you know when she will be back? There is something urgent that we need to speak about.”

Mako hands over a fake newspaper to the receptionist. The major headline in Republic City Newspaper for next week ‘Republic City’s Newest Power Couple’ and the photograph of Mako and Asami kissing. The subheading ‘Future Industries CEO Asami Sato and the Pro Bending Superstar Mako lip locking!’ The receptionist was in absolute shock, she knew that this was bad.

_Any kind of publicity is good publicity right?_

“I just found out that this is supposed to be released sometime next week. Now, I don’t know who took the photograph. All I know is that Asami has a big thing about her personal life staying private and so do I. I am pretty sure that you know that as well since you work for her. So it is probably best if you get in contact with her.”

_This girl is shaken over a kiss_

_It’s just a photograph_

Without hesitation the woman dials in Asami’s best assistant, “Ummm we have an issue with privacy. There is a paper with Asami and some guy kissing. The newspaper is supposed to be released out for the public to see sometime next week.”

_Excuse me?_

_Some guy?_

_I am a pro bender_

_I am a police officer_

_I am also the leader of the triple threat triads_

There was yelling on the other line.

_Looks like something like this wasn’t supposed to get out…_

The receptionist then hung up and spoke to the firebender, “What I am going to do is try and get into contact with Miss Sato immediately.”

_For her benefit I hope that you do_

“Things like this should never happen, it could ruin the reputation of her company. She made that clear that when she took over Future Industries. She swore that nothing in her private life should be tangled with the company. It looks messy and unprofessional.”

_What about when we dated the first time around?_

_Ohh that’s probably why she kept leaving me at that Gala.._

_That’s probably why she only showed affection when nobody else was around.._

_She had to have cared in some way_

“I will inform her about everything that is going on. I am sorry that you are a part of this whole mess, Mako.”

_No need to be sorry.. This is what I want_

The firebender acted that he was in a foul mood and snatched the newspaper out of the woman’s hand. He huffs and walks out.

———————————

**Southern Water Tribe**

**Family Hut**

~Asami~

They managed to get back to the southern tribe. Everyone looked like an absolute train wreck. Korra was still asleep. Asami never left Korra’s bed side just waiting for her to wake up. Iroh had to leave because the president was absolutely furious with him. Kya and Senna were just outside of Korra’s room talking. Tonraq enters the room.

“What you did was absolutely incredible Asami. I truly owe you my life for saving all of us, especially my little girl. She is incredibly lucky to have someone like you on her side..”

_Tonraq I would do anything for her_

“You killed my brother and I am glad that you did. He was losing it completely. He was a very bad man. I just hope that Desna and Eska are okay.”

_I just hope that I never have to kill someone again_

_I hate it so much_

_Taking a life then trying to block all the memories is hard_

_But if I were to do it over again, I would for Korra_

Asami with a soft tone, “I would risk it all for your daughter. She is just something else. I-“ she stutters the sentence out “I love her.”

The southern man said, “We all know Asami. Just promise me that even through hard times that you’ll be by her side.”

Asami spoke back, “I will always be on her side.”

Tonraq smiles and hugs the young nonbender. Korra squeezed her hand and Asami quickly turned to the other woman’s attention.

_Korra!_

Korra was awake and laughed, “Wow… So now you’re stealing my girlfriend?”

_You are my little goofball_

The three of them laugh. Asami delicately gave a peck on Korra’s lips. Senna ran into the room and gave her daughter a warm hug.

Senna now firmly spoke, “You all were stupid for leaving and almost getting killed once again! So now you are all going to listen to me, you three aren’t going to do anything for at least another week. You are all going to stay here and rest up.”

“You heard the boss.” Tonraq spoke.

_I can see where she gets it from.._

_Korra gets the humor from her father_

Tonraq and Senna walked out giving the young couple some time alone. Korra and Asami looked at each other.

Korra spoke up, “Asami, I lost my connection but I still feel whole. I saw Raava get ripped out of me. I got stabbed. I thought I was going to die but you, you saved me once again. How am I alive?.”

Asami placed her hand on the other woman’s chest, “How about you try focusing on yourself right now.. I think you’ll sense something familiar. Just close your eyes.”

Korra was confused and didn’t know what Asami was talking about but she followed her directions. Korra was now focusing on her own body. Her eyes glowed.

_I still can’t believe that the Avatar is mine…_

_This absolutely strong woman is with me_

“Raava? How is this possible?” Korra responded back

_In this world I guess anything is possible but I don’t know how Jinora did that_

“When we go back to Republic City you will have to thank Jinora for that.” Asami positively said.


	21. You Ruin Me

**Republic City**

**Sato Mansion**

~Asami~

After a week of healing at the Southern Water tribe Korra and Asami’s had to come back to Republic City. The Avatar made a bold decision to keep the portals opened. Korra wanted spirits and humans to work together in harmony. Everyone agreed with the Avatar’s decision. The young Avatar did it because she knew that Tenzin would have also respected the decision to keep peace between the two worlds, letting spirit and humans connect with one and another. Asami grabs the letters from her mailbox and opens the door to her home. She sighs and places the letters on the table not wanting to open them just yet. The tall nonbender lit up some lavender scented candles and sat on the lounge room couch. Korra drags in the suitcases that they had with them from traveling and places them in the bedroom.

_ Why do I have like ten letters from my own company? _

_ I swear I told everyone to just give me a break from work _

_ I need to hire new people that actually listen to me for once  _

_ Why can’t I just have a calm and soothing time, just for a little while longer _

The CEO didn’t want to go back to work just yet, she just wanted Korra. Korra hurried back down the stairs and jumped on top of Asami. The Avatar attacks Asami with small repetitive kisses. The non bender was giggling because Korra decided to start ticking. The water tribe woman stops to look at the beautiful person that laid beneath her and smiles. Asami tucks the other woman’s hair in and goes in for a deep hug. Then Korra’s stomach decided to rumble.

_ Looks like the Avatar is a bit hungry _

_ Totally forgot that we haven’t had food today _

Asami chuckles, “We haven’t had breakfast.. Would you like me to get something for us to share or…?”

Korra shyly spoke up, “I’m a  _ little  _ hungry but.. That means that you would have to leave the mansion.. I don’t want you to leave just yet.”

_ I just realised she’s never had anything proper to eat here.. We were always getting takeaway or eating out. _

Asami got up from the couch and started walking to the kitchen. “I’ll go and see what we have.”

The green eyed beauty opens the pantry door. Seeing that it was newly packed from the maids. 

“We have biscuits and some fruit.. Unless you want me to cook? I can cook pancakes, eggs with natto.. I have some sweet red bean dumplings that the maids made.”

Korra made a simple request, “As much as I would love a home cooked Sato meal, can I just have coffee and the dumplings.”

_ That sounds good to me _

Asami placed the plate full of dumplings on the table. The taller woman gestured Korra to sit at the table. The smell of coffee and lavender roaming all throughout the room. Korra waited for her lover before she could eat. Asami brought two cups of steaming hot coffee and sat down. The water tribe woman waited for Asami to eat first but she didn’t.

“Ummm.. Korra… You know that you can eat now? I don’t need you to wait for me.” Asami spoke holding onto her cup.

Korra smiles and grabs a bun and starts to eat. She ate slowly knowing that she was being watched. 

_ This feels good  _

_ Normal _

_ Just the two of us having a normal meal _

_ But I know for a fact that you can eat much quicker than this _

“If you don’t like it I can make something else..”

Korra disagreed, “No, I like it. It’s just that people watching me eat makes me slightly nervous. I love food! I have heard from other people that tend to eat things very quickly and messy. I don’t want to ruin this moment.”

_ That makes sense in the south you were a bit crazy with the food but that was cute _

_ Wait- You are nervous about me watching you eat? _

Asami smiles, “Babe, eat however you would like. I don’t care as long as you eat.”

After they ate, they placed everything in the sink. Korra from behind buried her head into Asami’s shoulder laying gentle love bites on her lover’s neck. The Avatar places her hands around the older woman’s waist. The green eyed beauty moans at the sudden contact of the other woman. 

_ How can the slightest touch have such an effect on me? _

“Please, just for me take a few more days off work.” Korra whispered into the older woman’s ear.

_ Trust me Korra, I would love to  _

Asami turns to face the bender, “We talked about the plan babe. I go back to work and you join me. It’s not going to be long days and nights, I’ll ease into it by only doing half days. The meetings that I have are with the president anyways... So you should probably be there.”

Korra pouts and Asami smiles softly. The older woman links her hands with the Avatar.

_ Aw babe I know  _

_ I don’t want to go back to work _

“I really want to stay here just you and I all alone.. But I have taken too much time off.”

_ I would much rather be spending quality time with you  _

The young Avatar nods her head. She suddenly scratches the back of her head.

_ Why are you nervous babe? _

Suddenly Korra got shy, “Ummm… Can I stay here.. Like… Permanently with you?”

_ Oh.. Right, I've never officially told her that she could stay…  _

Without hesitation the green eyed beauty spoke, “Of course you can Korra! We are together, why would you be staying anywhere else? You’ve got most of your stuff here already. Plus I don’t want to be sleeping alone. This can be your home too if that is okay with you obviously.”

Korra pulls Asami in for a kiss and guides her back to the couch. Never breaking contact Korra hops onto Asami straddling her. 

Asami whispers in Korra’s ear, “No one else is here. Just you and I and a whole mansion.”

Korra tossed her top off and ripped the first few buttons of Asami’s shirt. She then tosses it over the couch. The older woman glared at Korra. 

Korra smirks and whispers back, “Not my fault that you wear things with buttons Miss Sato. If I were you I would start wearing nothing around in our house.”

*Knock Knock*

_ What the actual fuck? _

_ The servants are supposed to be here later on in the day _

A voice from outside yelling, “Miss Sato I know that you are back!”

Asami jumps off the couch and puts her ripped up shirt back on and gives Korra another look. 

Korra mouths, “Don’t answer it. Please.”

Asami mouths back, “I have to, this must be important.. I’m sorry babe.”

Asami opens the door. “Kim? We have been colleagues for awhile. I also consider you a friend out of work. Please, just call me Asami.”

The CEO’s trusty assistant and friend Kim spoke up, “I know.. I am sorry to interrupt and I know that this is your last day before coming back to work but this cannot wait any longer Asami.”

A very confused Asami lets Kim into the mansion. Korra looked at Asami quizzically.

“We may need to sit down because that I’m about to show and tell you it could affect your business. The Avatar doesn’t need to listen into the conversation.”

_ Umm? What? _

_ My business? _

Asami tilted her head, “Umm, no Korra can listen in. My business is her business.”

Kim looked at the two women in front of her confused at the request, “There is evidence that will be shown to the public in just a few hours.”

_ What Evidence? _

_ Evidence that I’m the spy?  _

_ There is no way, I hid everything. _

_ Nobody knows about Korra and I accept for the people who are close to us.. _

The three of them sat in the lounge. Korra and Asami were clearly confused about what was in Kim’s carry bag. 

Asami firmly spoke, “What do you mean ‘evidence shown to the public? Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

Kim didn’t want to argue with her boss, “Look, I have tried to send you letters and lots of calls but there was no response from you. Miss Sato, I believe that someone has been spying on you in your office.”

_ What the fuck? _

_ How? _

_ Why? _

Asami grips Korra’s hands hard. Kim opens up the bag and hands over the newspaper. The couple look at the headline in pure shock ‘Power Couple of Republic City Has Arrived’. Mako’s lips were pressed against Asami’s. Korra had to look twice because she couldn’t believe it. The Avatar looked at Asami and shook her head.

_ No fucking way! _

_ How? _

_ Why does he ruin everything!  _

_ This wasn’t my fault  _

_ Korra probably thinks I’m trash right now _

Asami clenched her fists, “How did this even get out? Who took the photo? This is a huge misinterpretation on what had actually happened.”

A sarcastic and bitter Avatar spoke back, “That is funny Asami the photograph shows something else. I wasn’t even away for a week and there is a picture of you and him kissing! Now tell me why? Do you want to be with him?“

_ Spirits no! _

_ I know what the picture looks like but I don’t like Mako _

_ I never wanted to kiss him _

_ He forced himself on me _

The CEO snaps her head at the bender, “Are you serious Korra? Mako and I had a fight in my office and he forced himself on me! You know that I don’t want to be with him, I never ever had interest in him. You know for a fact that I lo- am with you. Also Kim I told you to make sure that whatever happens in my personal life doesn’t tie into my work. This is going to make me look unprofessional and ruin the name of the company.”

Kim calmly spoke, “Miss, I couldn’t do anything to stop this. This week’s publisher was unknown. You should probably get more security guards before the people of the city and the paparazzi find out. That pro bender Mako knows about this because he stormed into the Future Industry Tower absolutely furious.”

_ Why would he be mad? _

_ I bet that he was the one that came up with this set up _

Asami started to panic, “He didn’t do anything to you right? You didn’t let him in?”

Kim shook her head. 

Korra spoke disappointingly, “I’ve seen enough and heard enough. I’m going to head into the spare bedroom to calm down. I believe you but this is all too much right now. The photograph is just too much. We just got back and there is some mess to clean up like always.”

Asami pleaded, “Babe, no comeback.”

Korra started to walk away with her head down. Asami knew that this was a bad situation to be in. She buries her hands on her face and sighs.

Kim looked at the two women connecting the dots and she gasped, “You do know that I am a person you can trust Asami. We’ve known each other for awhile now..”

Asami looks up at the other woman, “Yeah? What are you getting at?”

“I can see that you are not actually with Mako.. I’m not blind. The way she looks at you and you look at her I know that you actually are with the Avatar. Is that why you had that  _ important  _ meeting in the south regarding the Chief of the Southern Tribe and Varrick when you knew that they were more than happy to head over here for the deal? Then this current  _ emergency  _ that you had to head back to the water tribe once again..”

_ It was that obvious? _

“Yes, okay, I’m with Korra. Nobody knows about this except for those who were close to us. This whole newspaper thing was clearly a set up, Kim. I want more guards around the Future Industries Tower. Also here is a request, did you want to work with me here on some of the days because of this giant mess.” Asami spoke with slight irritation. 

Kim took up on the offer but had to confess something else, “I will keep your little secret as I always do. Also I’d love to take you up on that offer. The new receptionist that you have gotten is getting on my nerves. I also have to mention something..”

There was a slight pause. 

“You know that I’m a non bender right?”

Asami nods at the other woman.

“I- I haven’t told anyone about this but.. I woke up sometime last week and wait-“

Kim grabs a pencil from her carry bag. Asami looks at the other woman confused. The assistant lays the pencil on the palm of her hand and with her other hand she hovers over it moving side to side slowly. The pencil starts floating and an airball circles around it. 

Asami was completely shocked, “No way, you- you can’t be a- an- Airbender? There are only four airbenders in the whole planet right now.”

“I know! I just don’t know what happened! I need help.” Kim sounded desperate.

Asami changed her tone to a soothing one, “How about you talk to the Avatar about this whole airbending situation tomorrow morning whilst I have my meeting with Raiko.”

The assistant gets up off the lounge, “That sounds good Asami. I should probably head off.”

~Korra~

Korra laid on the mattress with her head covered in thoughts

_ I wasn’t even gone for a week _

_ Asami promised me that she wouldn’t get into trouble  _

_ I trust Asami with all of my life but that photograph  _

_ That stupid photograph  _

_ Why Mako? _

_ I know he is up to something  _

_ I thought our friendship meant more than jealousy _

_ Was he trying to make a mess of Asami’s company? _

_ Was it because she didn’t accept the offer _

_ Or was it because I fell in love with Asami  _

_ Ugh so many questions  _

_ When I see him he is going to regret everything  _

Asami opens the spare room door and sits on the edge of the bed. “Before you cut me off or get mad at me let me speak properly. When you left I was working at the tower. Mako threatened me again this time he was alone. He didn’t have any evidence about me being the spy. I called him out on that and he got mad. We got in a little fight and then he kissed me out of nowhere. Somehow someone took a photo of that. You know that I really don’t like him. You're the one that wants to still be friends with him after everything we have put him through. It lets him get away with all of this.”

_ Get away with this? _

Korra sits up on the bed, “You could have told me all of this earlier when you were in the South with me. Instead I find out like this, through a newspaper that you two are kissing. Can I trust you to tell me everything Asami?”

Asami pulls the other woman’s hands on her lap. “Korra of course you can trust me! I told you that I don’t want to hide anything from you. You didn’t need the extra stress. I was going to tell you about this tomorrow.”

~Mako~

The newspaper was out to the public. Everyone was in complete shock that Miss Sato was dating.The broody firebender in police uniform walks up to the Sato estate. He huffs and puffs, strutting in style. There was a large crowd of Republic City citizens and paparazzi behind him cheering him on. It boosted up his ego. He knocks on the door. 

_ Everyone thinks that she is mine…  _

_ She played me now it’s my turn _

_ Thank you Varrick  _

Asami opens the door in complete disbelief. She looks at Mako, “Why are there so many people out here and why are you here?”

Mako smirks, “Oh Miss Sato.. Haven’t you heard we are Republic City’s biggest power couple.”

Asami gets closer and whispers in his ear, “Mako, we were never a couple. That newspaper doesn’t mean shit to me. It just ruins my reputation a little. So this little stunt you have pulled on me.. you better quit it or-“

Mako didn’t hesitate to grab Asami’s face and kiss her again. Asami pushes him off but drags him into the mansion and closes the door. People outside screaming and cheering like they were the king and queen. 

_ Look at that.. I’m in the mansion  _

Asami spat back, “Are you fucking out of your mind? What are you doing?”

_ I am doing what is best for me _

_ What is best for the Triads _

_ What is best for Republic City _

Mako spoke in a serious tone, “If you don’t become my fake lover or work with me and the Triads I will get every gang in the City to ruin your company. I will make your life a living hell.”

Asami took that as a threat and pushed him up against the wall, “Try your fucking best Mako, I dare you.”

_ She is feisty today! _

_ I wish that I could have seen this earlier  _

“I honestly don’t know why Korra liked you. You're pathetic and desperate.”

_ Pathetic and desperate? _

_ I have everything right now _

Mako chuckles, “That’s a bit odd because I am quite the opposite of pathetic and desperate. It might look like that from your side but I’m making you suffer and putting myself on top.”

Asami was uncontrollably mad, “Fuck you.”

Mako leans up to the green eyed beauty’s ear, “I’d gladly do that to you.”

In one swift motion she kicks him in the groin and throws him to the ground. Just as Asami was going to punch his head in, Mako firebends a ball into his hands. Korra finally interrupts and breaks them apart.

_ My spirits she is violent  _

_ Korra? _

Mako stutters, “Oh hi Korra.. Didn’t know that you are staying here now?..”

Korra talked back with sarcasm, “Why wouldn’t I be staying here.. Afterall I am her girlfriend.”

_ Proper girlfriends now? _

_ I can still change that _

Mako was desperate, “Look, I am so sorry that all of this has happened between you and I.”

Korra was irritated with the response, “So let me get this straight, you are apologising right now to me about kissing, blackmailing, threatening and hurting my girlfriend?”

_ No  _

_ Asami is the problem  _

“Or are you sorry for turning your back against me and working for the Triads?”

_ The Triads are working for me _

_ Korra you and I can be the real power couple _

“Mako you fucked up and even if you did have a chance with me honestly I would still pick her.”

_ You didn’t pick her when she was missing for the six months _

“I told you that you are my best friend but what you have done has ruined that.”

_ No Korra you ruined it when you did more than just kiss me after the battle with Amon. _

_ You made me have these stupid feelings _

“If you do anything that puts Asami in harm again I will gladly interfere with it. Now and get out of my house.”

_ They are living together now? _

Mako exits the mansion and raises his fist and the people start cheering again. Asami smiles then closes the door and locks it.

_ Asami this is just the beginning _

———————-

~Asami~

It had just passed dinner and Korra had fallen asleep on the bed. It was a long and stressful day for the both of them. They stayed inside for all of it. Both girls did some combat training together and Korra learnt how to do a double leg scissor kick. After the training Asami led Korra into the sauna in the mansion. The water tribe woman was shocked at the amount of things Asami had. The young CEO kisses Korra’s forehead. Asami was still wide awake, something was eating her alive. If Mako was serious about that threat she had to be ready for anything. 

_ Mako is such an asshole _

_ I hate him _

_ He firebent on me _

_ He threatened me  _

_ All the gangs will now target me _

_ Fuck that means the Creeping Crystals will know about whatever he is planning on doing  _

Asami got up off the bed and headed towards her office. The nonbender opened up a locked drawer and there was a fully black outfit, a voice changing device and a mask. She places the outfit on and looks at the mirror. The semi chipped mask of Amon. 

_ It’s not the time for this just yet _

The CEO sighs and takes it all off and puts it back in the draw. She locks it up and hides the key in her bedroom before laying back on top of her lover. She looks at the relaxed water tribe woman that is gently snoring.

_ I’m sorry babe for what I have to do _

_ I have to equalise all of them  _


	22. Truce

**Future Industry Tower**

**Republic City**   
  
  


~Asami~  
  
  


It's a new day, it was a nice warm day in the city. The young CEO sat in her office with all the blueprints for the new roads for Republic City that she designed. Asami patiently waited for the president's arrival to talk about the roads and building more apartments for this rapid growing city. Korra on the other hand had decided to stay back in the mansion after everything that unraveled just the day before. The Avatar wasn't in the mood to talk to the president, they always disagreed with each other .

_Just one meeting then I'll pick up some seaweed noodles on my way back home for Korra_

Kim opens the office door and brings the president in, "Sorry Miss Sato for being a little late.. I was just catching up on this week's newspaper. This meeting is going to be short and sweet."

_Ugh great.._

_He knows about this mess with that stupid fireboy_

Raiko waves the newspaper around, "You know your father would be disappointed with this being the biggest news and not your brilliant work. He would have been disheartened that it looks like you've just been sleeping around and not doing anything important."

_Excuse me_

_You did not just bring up my father_

_It was just one photograph of Mako kissing me_

_Nothing else_

_It was just a kiss_

_If you're going to be mad about this, well you're not going to like who I am actually with..._

_I'm with your favourite Avatar.._

Asami was absolutely taken away by the president's comment, "Raiko, this wasn't supposed to be released to the public and also I'm not sleeping around. My focus is on the work and it always has been. Building these new roads will create more work for people of Republic City."

Raiko was disappointed, "Oh Asami... Your head better be in the work, there is no need for anymore distractions. You keep having 'important' meetings elsewhere, when you know that you should be focusing on working here in Republic City and solely Republic City. Your father was strictly Republic City, he never gave a damn about fixing anywhere else.."

_I'm not my father_

"Your father worked better when your mother passed on.. Maybe you should consider not being involved with anyone."

Asami was trying her best not to argue. The young CEO looked calm and collected but deep down she was biting her tongue and holding her breath.

_Don't you dare talk about my mother_

"Anyways.. Nice to chat to you Miss Sato. You have the pass for creating the new roads. Get it done as soon as you can."

_What a dickhead_

_I don't know who put him in charge_

Raiko leaves the woman's office. Asami was furious with everything that had been said. She stood up and walked to the window with a beautiful view of the city.

_I wish that I could just get rid of Raiko and Mako.._

_Well..._

_I could..._

A familiar voice that Asami wasn't in the mood for speaking to spoke, "I don't like the president either... Maybe, just maybe we do have a similar interest after all."

_No Mako you can't compare and most importantly leave my office_

Asami turns to face the firebender, "Mako leave now or I will make you leave."

Mako smiles, "Oh really Asami? You are here creating jobs, creating a better city for the people and all everyone is talking about is you and I kissing."

_Please. shut up._

Asami spat back "Fuck you Mako. I'm not actually with you and yet you think that we are. You know who I am actually with. You've gone crazy, I hope that you can get the proper help that you need."

Mako yells and slams his fist on the table, "I don't need stupid help from anyone! I have everything under control! You have no choice but to work with me, Asami. I want your weapons, I want your money, your fame and most importantly I want Korra back."

_You're not getting shit from me_

_This whole stunt is going to blow up in your face_

_And Korra doesn't want you, why can't you get that in your stupid little head of yours!_

The CEO points her finger and presses it against the Triad Leader's chest, "All you do is threaten and bluff Mako. I don't believe anything that you fucking say. I'm not going to work for you and I don't care if you get all the mobs in Republic City. Expect nothing from me."

Mako threatens the green eyed woman, "Fine then. Enjoy the last of your freedom because it will be the last."

_You want to bet?_   
  


**————————**   
  
  


**Triad Headquarters**

**Republic City**   
  
  


**~Mako~**   
  
  


It had been a long day for the twisted firebender. He had spent the rest of the day planning on what to say for the meeting that was going on. The Triple Threat Triads had every gang from Republic City in their headquarters. Everyone was loud and drunk on Cactus Juice. Mako was giving everyone a rundown on what they all should do whilst on a truce.

Mako stood on a table and yells, "Everyone is here for a reason tonight. We all have a truce at the moment except for the Creeping Crystals.."

Mako stares at the leader of the Creeping Crystals. The woman was sitting on a chair fiddling with her glass. She stares back at the Triad leader and rolls her dark olive green eyes.

_If they don't join the rest of us it will make it difficult_

_I need to be the leader_

_I want to prove to Korra that I am just a powerful leader like her_

"That is why I have invited them to see if we could change their mind. We the people must be united in times like these."

Everyone cheers

"I am here to inform you with great confidence that we all share Republic City and must work against those who don't understand our life and morals. All of us have had to do things that we weren't proud of whether it was stealing, lying, cheating, killing to survive. This president has made Republic City a place for only the rich and we are here to fix that. He is neglecting the people that need shelter, food and water. Raiko is selfish, he is a coward. After we get rid of the president we then go our separate ways."

The leader of the Creeping Crystals spoke up, "And what will happen when The President is eliminated?"

_Nobody asked you_

"Who put you in charge of us?"

_I brought it upon myself_

_I took the chance that I had_

"This all doesn't make sense. Just because you are sleeping with a Sato, that you are a pro bender star and a fake cop, that doesn't make you better than us Mako?"

_What's her name again?_

_Someone told me what it was.._

_J-ar?_

_Arga?_

_Ah, yes Jargala?_

_Why does she question me?_

_Every other group is fine with working together_

_Why is she hard to impress?_

A member of the Agni Kai Triad yells out, "Yeah! Mako is the man for banging the absolutely smoking Miss Sato! He is going to get us all the weapons and money the world has to offer."

Everyone raises their glass and cheers the Triad leader on. Jagarla sighs and gets up. She was clearly not impressed and strutted away from the room. Each person in the room was too drunk on cheap cactus juice to even care about the actual plan. Mako still had a clear conscience and was very confused at the sudden exit of the Creeping Crystal

leader.

_What do I have to do to impress this woman?_

The firebender follows the woman. Mako looked around and couldn't seem to find her.

Then a voice from behind the firebender spoke, "I know that you are all talk, Mako.."

_You don't know me_

"Yeah, the president is absolute trash.. I never liked him." The woman touches Mako's shoulder. He snaps his head never losing eye contact with the woman.

_Are you playing mind games?_

"Yes, you are a crook cop... All of those people in that room think that you are the best inside man. But once a man in uniform, always in uniform."

_Not true, I'm on your side!_

"You are never going to be a proper gangster. You are no hero. I can read right through you."

_I am the gangster of Republic City_

_You haven't done anything noticeable_

"I know for a fact that Asami Sato wouldn't fall for some scumbag like you. She is the smartest woman that I have ever encountered in my whole life. I can smell a set up."

_Oooo big word for a woman like you..._

_And as if you know Asami Sato_

Mako chuckles, "Well... sorry to disappoint you but there is evidence about her and I.. I wanted it to be a secret but it's out to the world now."

Jargala once again rolls her eyes, "I've known Asami for a very long time Mako."

_Weird.. because she's never once mentioned you_

"Evidence or not I know she's not into men that can bend fire.. Don't you find it funny that it has taken her this long to show interest in anyone and the timing of it is oddly suspicious.. You become the Triad leader and end up _dating_ the CEO of Future Industries all in one month?"

_It's not suspicious_

_It's just a coincidence..._

"If you really know Asami, you and I both know that Asami only cares about living up to her shitty father's name. Never any room for friends or anything more than that.. I am glad Hiroshi perished, he never let Asami be herself."

_I don't believe you_

_You don't know Asami_

_Maybe you wish that you were in my shoes_

Mako claps, "Oh Jargala you wish that you were in my spot right? Little crush on Miss Sato.. You almost had me there thinking that you've known her for so long and whatever.. Trying to use me to get to her."

Jargala was ready to walk away but spoke again, "Ugh, whatever Mako. Make a false reality for yourself. Everyone will turn their back on you."

_No one will turn their back on me because everyone thinks I'm the greatest leader_

_The greatest gangster_

_Nobody has United all of the gangs of Republic City like I have_

"Oh and here is a tip that you should know about Asami, she isn't one to mess with. She can ruin your life."

_Oh.. Trust me, I know.._

_It's now my turn_

Mako puffs out, "Jargala.. Asami has already screwed me over. It is now my turn to make her life a living hell."

Jargala laughs, "Mako... There is absolutely no chance that you can do that to her. She's not going to give you anything. Whatever you're going to do to harm her will backfire in your face."

_What makes you so sure?_

Mako sighs trying to change the subject, "So, I can't convince you to join the truce and work together?"

Jargala shook her head, "The Creeping Crystals aren't joining your little plan. We don't want any Sato drama, it would be like old times..."

_She is lying_

_She doesn't know Asami_

Mako got oddly jealous and defensive, "Stop pretending like you know Asami! You're just trying to get into my head!"

The creeping crystal leader got real close to the firebender and smiles, "I am not pretending, Mako. Asami and I used to be best friends. We pretty much grew up together. We stopped hanging out because her father- You know what I'm not going to tell you shit Mako because you don't deserve anything fireboy. I know that you and Asami aren't

really together but your secret will be safe with me."

_I really don't like you_

"As for dealing with Raiko, we want no part of it. The Creeping Crystals will stay on their turf and you are not to bother us again. Good luck with it all, officer Mako."

_I don't need your stupid luck_

_I am so sick of people thinking that I can't do anything_

_I am going to take things to the next step_   
  
  


**——————————-**   
  
  


**Sato Mansion**

**Republic City**   
  
  


~Korra~  
  
  


The Avatar headed to the sparing room in the mansion. Just a binder across her chest and her traditional water tribe pants. She had freshly taped up her hands and wrist. Korra started her warm up of push ups and pull ups. The young Avatar was lost in thought.

_I am still just so confused on why Mako would do any of this_

_I should have never dated him_

_Wouldn't Bolin try and stop his brother's madness?_

_Where has he been?_

Not even counting how many push-ups and pull-ups she had done at this point, Korra was just doing an excessive amount. Sweat was dripping from her head and forearms.

_I understand that Asami was an equalist but she has changed_

_She had saved my life more than once_

_She is willing to do anything for me_

_I have never cared about anyone the way that I care about her_

_I love her_

The master of all elements jumps up and starts punching the boxing bag. She was completely zoned out, her strikes were quick and hard.

_I'm sorry that I hurt you Mako but I just couldn't love you like that_

_You had no right harming Asami_

_I never thought that you would be the one to change_

"Hey babe.. I hope that you are hungry. I brought back the finest Southern Water Tribe food you could get in the City." Asami leaning on the door frame and smiles looking at her sweaty girlfriend.

Korra turns around and her eyes widen at the sight of the other woman. Asami had undone a few buttons from the top of her white long sleeve, revealing a black laced bra and holding two glasses of cactus juice in one hand. The raven black hair flowing down, freshly touched up make up. Her emerald green eyes piercing into the water tribe

woman's eyes. This woman was leaving Korra speechless.

_Holy spirits_

_She is beautiful_

Asami places the glasses on the ground and starts walking up to the other woman. Asami knew that they wouldn't be drinking straight away. The green eyed beauty gently touches the Avatar's shoulders. Korra was absolutely stunned from the simple touch.

The nonbender spoke in a raspy tone, "So.. Babe, did you miss me?"

_Spirits yes_

Miss Sato knew the effect she had on the Avatar. She started kissing Korra's neck, leaving crimson red lipstick all over. The Avatar melts as the green eyed beauty gently drags her fingers across the other woman's well defined abs. They start to get into a heated kiss. Korra gently swoops the older woman to the ground. They both stare at each other. Asami rolled over so she was the one on top. The nonbender didn't want to take any chances with her white top so she took it off before Korra could ruin it this time.

Korra teases, "How nice of you to take it off.. it's almost like you knew what was going to happen to-"

Asami cuts Korra off by locking their lips together, the kiss was intense. Asami rolls her tongue and Korra moans into the woman's mouth. The green eyed beauty stops and looks into the other woman's eyes. Korra nods as Asami slowly slips her hand down the Avatar's pants.

_Yes Asami_

_I am all yours_

There was a knock on the door but the two women didn't notice until the butler spoke, "Miss Sato- Umm... there is someone downstairs here to see you. He is from the Southern Water Tribe. This is very important."

_More important than this?_

_Wait- Southern Water Tribe?_

_Could it be Varrick?_

_Asami must have forgotten a meeting..._

Asami rushed to put her top back on and ran down stairs. Korra quickly went into the bedroom to get some appropriate clothes.

"Hey Asami, is Korra with you right now? Because she needs to leave right now." Tonraq spoke with great panic.

Korra comes down stairs and looks at the surprise guest in absolute confusion.

_Father?_

_Why are you here?_

A confused Sato spoke up, "Umm.. Tonraq, why does she need to leave? And right now?"

Korra snaps and crosses her arms, "I'm not leaving! Why would I need to leave?"

Tonraq's voice became firm, "Korra, a crazy evil man had just managed to escape from his isolated prison that he has been in for the past thirteen years-"

_What's new father?_

_My life is constantly on the line_

Korra cuts her father off, "And? What does this have to do with me? I am the Avatar, master of all elements. What makes you think I can't look after myself?"

Tonraq raises his voice, "Korra, we have no time for this. Just listen to me and let me finish. This man has been trying to capture you ever since you were born. This man is out for vengeance."

_Vengeance?_

Korra was still unsure what her father was talking about and why she was only hearing about this now. "I did nothing wrong though? Why would he want to have me?"

Tonraq takes a deep breath in and out, "You know the White Lotus how they are good?"

The Avatar nods

"Well this man is a part of the Red Lotus, he is bad."

_Red Lotus?_

"He is the last member of the Red Lotus. The other members had lost their lives trying to capture you. We wanted answers so we kept one of them alive. He was in his cell for thirteen years and never confessed anything."

_I'm sorry but what?_

"We have to go now."

Korra stood her ground, "No, I'm not running away from anyone. This crazy man can come and find me."

Asami holds on to the water tribe woman, "Korra, babe, I think you should listen to your dad. If there is someone obsessed with capturing you don't you think it would be best for you to follow your father's opinion and be safe for once?"

_I know that you care Asami but I don't want to hide_

The butler interrupted the conversation and looked at Asami with great worry, "Sorry to interrupt but Kim had called wanting you to come back to the Tower immediately. This is serious."


	23. Air

**Sato Mansion**

**Republic City**

~Asami~

Korra and Asami look at each other puzzled.

_ It’s after hours  _

_ Why is she still at work? _

_ Maybe it is her bending? _

Asami spoke back, “Did she say why?”

The butler proceeded to talk, “Miss Sato, Kim mentioned something about someone from the Triple Threat Triads threatening her. They were looking around your office.”

_ The fucking Triple Threats? _

_ Mako! _

_ That asshole is now threatening my staff in my building?  _

_ Looking through my damn office!? _

_ Is he out of his mind? _

The young CEO was furious, she was boiling with pure anger. The nonbender was pacing around the room. Korra looked at her lover knowing well that if Asami leaves right now alone, Mako would be dead in a heartbeat. 

Korra grabbed Asami’s wrist, “Did you want me to come with?”

_ If you want to see that firebender dead, sure you can come with me _

Asami snaps, “He has gone too far! This morning he threatened me-“

Korra interrupted, “Wait- he did what to you? Mako was there today and you didn’t bother to tell me? When were you going to talk about this?”

Asami crooks her head, “I was going to tell you this during dinner Korra. Now he is threatening my workers? Mako needs to be gone.”

Tonraq steps in, “No Korra, we have to leave now! It is not safe for you to go around everywhere.”

_ Please don’t take her _

_ I need her with me _

“Dad, I am going to be okay. I am not leaving Republic City! Nobody except for those who are close to us know that I’m living with Asami.” Korra was pleading to stay.

_ She does have a point _

_ Everyone thinks that I’m with Mako at the moment  _

Asami laying out options, “I could always hire more security guards here? Korra can come with me everywhere I go. Even you can stay here Tonraq.” 

Tonraq sighs, “Fine Korra, I have no other choice but to stay here now. Also, what did you two do to Mako?”

_ Okay glad that this has been agreed upon but I need to leave right now  _

An angry Sato started to walk to the garage, “Well I’m glad that this is settled but I need to head to the tower now. So, if you are going to join me Korra..”

Korra doesn’t hesitate and shook her head in agreement.

“Oh and Tonraq please, make yourself at home.”

The Southern Chief looks around the room like a lost puppy.

“Dad, look after Naga whilst we are gone.” Korra said to her father.

——————————-

**Future Industries Tower**

**Republic City**

~Korra~

_ I better get to Mako before Asami does _

The Avatar and Miss Sato kicked down the office door. The Triad Leader had left but Kim was sitting in the corner of the room in a cradle position. The whole room looked like it had been turned upside down as if a tornado had hit. Sheets of paper and pens laying everywhere, photo frames shattered and on the floor. The white walls have scratches and red drawn Triad logo. Asami’s office table is broken in half with a note on it. The tall green eyed woman runs up to Kim and gives her a hug. 

Korra grabs the note left on the table and reads it to herself, “ _ Meet outside Kwong’s cuisine in the alleyway. 1AM alone, no Avatar.” _

_ What the fuck? _

_ There is absolutely no chance that Asami is going to see you tonight  _

_ Looks like it’s just going to be you and I pretty boy _

Korra folds the note and places it in her pocket. Asami was too busy trying to find out what had happened to her trusty assistant. The young assistant’s shirt was ripped and there was a burn mark on her shoulder. Kim’s glasses were broken and on the floor. 

_ He bent fire on her? _

_ She’s innocent _

_ Why Mako? _

Kim confessed, “I saw your fake firebender boyfriend looking around. I knew it was a bit suspicious when he started graffiting your office but then bent fire at me when he noticed that I was watching. I believe that he was going to burn this place to the ground.”

_ Mako really messed up now _

Asami tilted her head, “Why didn’t you leave?”

“Asami, I love working here! I respect you Miss Sato but this is all I have. I don’t have a family to go home to, nor do I have any friends. I didn’t want some nobody to ruin this place. This is a second home to me.” Kim said crying into Asami’s arms.

Asami’s eyes started to swell up with tears. The CEO could understand the feeling as her mind was thinking about the six months that she isolated herself from the whole world. So alone, so full of emptiness. No friends, no family, all work and not enough sleep. 

Korra butted in, “But why isn’t the room burnt?”

Kim looks the Avatar in the eyes, “Because I airbent the triad member. That fireboy hit the wall and left scratch marks. I- I couldn’t control any of this! I technically made this mess, I’m so sorry. I didn’t know that airbending is this powerful.”

Korra was going to say something but her mind froze. 

_ What? _

_ Air… bent? _

_ Did I hear that correctly? _

_ Asami didn’t tell me that there was an airbender working for her? _

_ How is that possible? _

“He called me a freak and ran off.”

Korra snaps, “You’re lying! I know that you're lying! There are only four airbenders here and alive. Asami, don't be fooled by your little assistant. She probably got paid by the Triads.”

Asami got up and cupped her girlfriend’s face, “This is why I wanted you to come over during my meeting today. Kim is indeed an airbender.”

_ No! _

_ She’s lying Asami _

The CEO picks up a pen from the floor and hands it over to her assistant. Kim places on her palm and takes a breath in with the other hand hovering over the object. As she breathed out the pen was floating in a small air ball.

_ No fucking way! _

_ How? _

Asami smiles, “Korra, would you like to help Kim with her airbending?”

_ Tenzin would be beyond happy  _

_ Aang would be proud _

_ I am still so confused on how this all happened  _

The CEO’s assistant drops the pen and hugs both Korra and Asami. The new airbender knew that this was a huge honour to be taught by the Avatar. 

“As much as I would love to be an airbending teacher Asami. I personally think Kim should probably head over to Air Temple Island. There are four airbenders that would love some company. They would also allow you, Kim, to stay as long as you wished. You don’t need to be alone.” The Avatar spoke with great confidence.

Kim wiped the last of her tears. She for once in her life felt happy, “I owe the both of you my life. First, may I clean up the mess that I have made of this office.” 

Asami laughs, “No, I can do this. It is way too late to clean up, I can fix up my office any time. It’s not safe here, how about you come over and stay in my mansion until all of this settles over?”

The assistant was taken back with the request, “I- I don’t want to intrude..”

The CEO spoke invitingly, “Kim, please. I’ve got many spare rooms.”

———————————

**Kwong’s Cuisine**

**Republic City**

~Korra~

Everyone except the Avatar had fallen asleep in the mansion. The water tribe woman knew that she had to leave to find out what madness Mako was up to. What does he want from her lover? Korra didn’t want to leave her girlfriend there laying alone in their bed but she made a promise to herself that she would come back before Asami would even be awake. 

Just in case anything happened she left a note. “Asami, I can’t sleep.. I’ll be okay, I'm with Naga. I am going to be safe.”

The bender quietly got on Naga and snuck out of the mansion. As she approached the location she hoped off her furry best friend. She told Naga to stay put whilst she heads towards the meet up. The restaurant was closed, the street lights were shining bright. Korra was getting closer. She saw a man in the dark leaning up against a wall.

_ He is alone? _

_ Why? _

The Triad leader removed himself from the wall and spoke up in great confusion, “Korra? I thought that I clearly wrote no Avatar? Where is Asami?”

_ Yeah.. you said no Avatar yet here I am.. _

_ What are you going to do about it? _

Korra cracks her knuckles and tilts her head, “Asami didn’t get the message… I did instead. Whatever you are planning on doing, stop it. End it now.”

“No Korra, I am so close to making Republic City free. I am doing good for the city.” Mako getting closer to Korra.

_ Free? _

_ Good? _

_ What is he on? _

The firebender puts Korra’s hands down. Their faces so close. Korra glares at him and pulls her hands away from his.

The Avatar spat back, “Mako you bent fire at an innocent person to get to Asami! What’s wrong with you?”

Mako shook his head, “I needed to send her a message. That’s what you don’t get, Asami is a part of the problem. Raiko… Asami.. any rich person gets away with everything here. People are starving! People don’t have shelter and what are you doing about it? You're doing nothing but sleeping with one of the wealthiest people in the whole world. What has she done to help this city?”

Korra disagreed, “No! Asami is helping this city she’s creating jobs, she-“

Mako yelled, “Korra, stop protecting your corrupted girlfriend! This was her last chance to accept working with me but instead you can tell her this. I am going to take everything she has.”

Korra grinds her teeth and picks the firebender up with one arm. Mako clenches his own fists and creates fire. They look at each other tensely. 

_ I want to break every bone in your body but why can’t I do it? _

The Avatar throws him to the floor and turns away.

Mako chuckles and gets up off the floor, “That’s fine Korra. You walk away. I knew that you couldn’t hurt me. Deep down you still love me. But for now you have chosen your side. You’re the one turning his back against the people of Republic City. I will always be here, waiting for you when you and your shit girlfriend break up.”

_ I hate everything about you _

———————————

**Sato Mansion**

**Republic City**

~Asami~

Meanwhile Asami wakes up and rubs her eyes. She turns to the other side of the bed and notices that Korra wasn’t there. She mumbles out, “Babe, comeback to bed.” 

There was no reply. Asami thought that was a bit odd so she got up, tied her hair and stretched. She put a night robe on and tied it up. She noticed a note on her bedside table. 

_ What’s this? _

The nonbender read the note that Korra had left and walked down stairs. 

_ Korra? _

_ Where did you go? _

_ Where are you? _

Tonraq was also up just to grab a glass of water. “Can’t sleep Miss Sato?” He proceeded to drink from the glass.

_ No, I really can’t and I have to tell you something _

Asami looks down, “Well, Tonraq, not really..” She sighs then spoke again, “She isn’t here..”

Tonraq took a moment to understand what she meant and he spat out the water. 

“I woke up and she wasn’t there. All she left was a note saying that she left with Naga.”

The confused water tribe chief spoke back, “How could you not notice that Korra was missing earlier? You know that there is a crazy man out for her right now and then this happens? She’s supposed to be with you at all times and where is she now?”

_ She was the one that left  _

_ I had no control on this situation  _

_ I was asleep _

“I knew I should have taken her back to the White Lotus grounds.”

_ No! _

_ Korra told me how lonely it was growing up sheltered there _

_ She had no friends  _

_ The guards showed no respect to her _

That last sentence triggered Asami and she snapped, “No! You know that she hated being stuck there!”

Tonraq raised his eyebrows and his voice, “You have no say in this Asami. I don’t know what Korra has told you about her living in the White Lotus Compound. But I want you to know that we did what was best to protect her.”

_ You overprotected her _

_ All she knew was that she was The Avatar but she’s human too  _

_ She needed proper care but instead you isolated her from everything _

_ She didn’t even know how to talk to people properly  _

Asami pleaded and yelled, “Tonraq, I love her!”

The nonbender steps closer to the chief and looks into his eyes tensely, “I- I can’t let you just take her away. I- I finally have her Tonraq.”

Tonraq softens his voice, “If you truly love her Asami, You and I know that keeping her in the compound will be the best till we recapture Zaheer.”

_ If it is, don’t let her be alone _

_ I can come with _

The CEO clenched her fist and spoke up, “Let me come with the two of you then.”

_ Please _

Tonraq shook his head and softly placed his hand on the younger woman’s shoulder, “I’m sorry Asami, but she needs to be alone. It is for the best. I don’t want to risk anyone else’s life. You’ve already been through enough together.”

_ Why does she have to be alone?  _

_ I don’t get it _

_ I can make her happy _

The nonbender starts to tear up and she hugs the older man. After he lets her break down the Southern Man removes himself away from the nonbender, “Once she comes back, I’m going to take her to the Southern Compound.”

_ Okay, fine _

The nonbender knew not to argue anymore. Deep down she knew that Tonraq would only do what is best for his own daughter.

~Korra~

_ Please still be asleep _

Just a few moments later Korra struggles with her keys opening the front door. Asami opens it up and hugs her. She starts to cry into the woman’s arms. Korra’s father watching on. 

_ Why are you crying? _

Tonraq spoke up with great firmness “Korra, we are leaving now.”

_ What? _

Korra snaps back, “No!”

Asami cups her lover’s face, “I’m sorry Korra, but your father wants you back-“

_ I am not leaving you again! _

The Avatar pouts and crosses her arms, “No! I’m not going back to the compound. I am staying here.”

Tonraq shook his head, “Korra, your life is in great danger! You were absolutely reckless for just leaving all alone, you could have gotten taken. Seriously, You are risking it all just to stay here. This man is not a joke, he will hurt anyone to get to you. I am your father and you are going to-“

The young Avatar cuts her father off, “No! This is how it’s going to go; you are going back home to mother and I am going to stay with Asami here. That is-“

Asami pulls Korra in for a kiss then pulls away, “Tonraq, please let me speak to Korra alone.”

_ Woah _

That’s when it all hit the Avatar’s head that she had to leave. If this man was really that dangerous Korra then needed to stay away from those that she cares about. The water tribe woman’s expression changed from mad to great sadness. She didn’t want to risk Asami’s life all because she was selfish and wanted to live with the nonbender. The master of all four elements looks down to the floor feeling nothing but useless in this matter. 

Tonraq nods, “Fine, talk some sense into her.”

Asami holds Korra’s hands and guides the woman back up to her room. The nonbender pushes the Avatar down on the mattress then walks to lock the door. Asami turns to face the bender, takes her hair out and unties her robe. The night robe falls to the floor and exposes everything. Korra’s eyes widen and her jaw drops, she is left speechless every time. Asami makes Korra weak, she makes her vulnerable. 

_ How does she do this? _

_ How is she always this good looking? _

_ She doesn’t even need to try _

Asami sits on top of Korra in a straddling position. The older woman pulls her lover’s blue water tribe top off. Both heads are now close together. The nonbender wraps her arms around the water tribe woman’s neck. Korra held onto the green eyed beauty’s waist. Asami gives a devilish smile to Korra and the bender simply melts at the expression. The green eyed beauty knows that the Avatar is a complete mess around her. 

_ You are my happiness Asami Sato _

_ You are my everything  _

_ I love you  _

Miss Sato pushes Korra down onto the bed. The older woman hovers over the water tribe woman. Silky long black hair flowing down. The green eyes shining into a pair of blue ones. Both women are able to hear their loud and fast hearts beating. As Asami leans in closer their lips are just barely touching and just breathing in each other's air. The nonbender gently presses her lips against the avatar’s. Not breaking contact Korra rolls them over, putting herself on top. The bender then starts to kiss more passionately. They both gasped for air. Then the woman from the south started leaving a beautiful trail of love bites across Asami’s neck down to her thighs. 

The younger woman stops and sits on the side of the bed. She spoke up, “I don’t get it. Why can’t we just be happy together with no stupid interruptions for once? Why does one of us have to leave all the time?”

Asami hugs Korra from behind and spoke back, “I don’t know Korra but what I do know is that I lo-“

There was that pause once again. Korra turns to face Asami. Both looking into each other's eyes once again filled with a whole range of emotions.

_ Is that you… _

_ Is that you love me _

_ I know you want to say it _

_ Just say it _

“Is that I will miss you. No matter where you go, you will be forever in my mind.” 

Korra knew deep down Asami wanted to say that she loved her so the Avatar instantly kissed her lover's lips leaving them both breathless. The bender presses the older woman onto the bed. Now wanting to finish what they had started just a few moments before, Korra gives Asami a look and the older woman nods and so the bender starts working her way down. The green eyed beauty inhales sharply as Korra reaches the entrance. The water tribe woman parts the sensitive lower lips and Asami moans. Miss Sato was shaking, she was in pure bliss. The Avatar was doing laps in all the right areas. The older woman starts moaning out her lover's name and threads her fingers into the other woman’s hair. Korra grips Asami’s thighs hard pulling the woman further in. It didn’t take long for Asami to become completely undone. Korra cleaned up the mess that the green eyed woman had made then peacefuly fell asleep on top of Asami.


	24. What Could Have Been

**Sato Mansion**

**Republic City**

~Asami~

The following morning was nothing but hard for the two women. Both women knew that keeping Korra isolated in the southern water tribe wasn't going to be permanent but the question was when they were going to see each other again? It could be days, months or years. As they walked down the stairs together in complete silence Tonraq was already waiting at the opened front door for Korra. The bender was so torn and was trying not to look at Asami. The CEO on the other hand was trying so hard not to burst into tears that was until they made it to the front door. Korra turns to face the beautiful nonbender and that’s when tears started flowing out of Asami’s emerald eyes. Luckily the taller woman wasn’t wearing her usual make up otherwise that would have made her look like a total mess. The crystal blue eyed woman pulled Asami in for a tight embrace.

_I need to tell her_

Korra cups the older woman’s cheek and softly spoke, “Asami, there is no need to cry. We will meet again. I promise you.”

_Tell her that I love her_

The nonbender stops crying and smiles, “I know babe.. It just pains me that I can’t come with you.”

_Why can’t I just say it?_

Korra looked into those vibrant green eyes, “I want you to come along but I just can’t let you just risk your life again for me.”

_My heart feels so heavy right now_

_Korra I love you so much_

“I’m sorry Asami, but Korra, we have to leave now.” Tonraq spoke with firmness.

_I can't believe that she is actually leaving me right now_

_I just got her back and now she's going_

Asami pulls Korra in for a passionate kiss. Lips were trembling against each other as both of them became emotional again. A single tear running it’s way down the CEO’s cheek. The Avatar pulls away, grabs her bag and heads straight out of the door.

The nonbender watched Korra and Tonraq leave on Naga. Asami sighs and looks away when they are no longer visible. As she goes to close the door something was jammed in-between the door and the frame.

_Why didn’t the door close?_

_Wait-_

_Why is there a foot?_

Asami opens the door wider and looks in absolute shock. It was like she had seen a ghost.

_Oh my-_

The woman that stood in front of the CEO was indeed very familiar to her and spoke, “Hey Sami.. It’s been awhile.”

_Why?_

_Why you?_

_Out of all people, you?_

Asami rolled her eyes at the bender in front of her and was quick to comment back, “Don’t you dare call me that! You lost that right to say that a long time ago. I thought that my father made it clear to you to never speak to me again.”

The earthbender took a step into the house and started talking in a raspy voice, “Oh I know Sami, but you have much greater problems than just you and I..”

As the earthbender gently scrapes her fingers along the CEO’s shoulders. Asami closes the door and crosses her arms now, extremely irritated.

“I knew for a fact that Mako was lying about being involved with you because you never seemed to be interested in men..”

_Oh shit_

_She talks to Mako?_

_Did she see me kiss Korra?_

The bender walked around the lounge room dragging her fingers along the walls. Asami was twitching at the sound of nails dragging across the surface.

“I thought you turned into a full pledged equalist spy? Well.. at least that’s what I thought when you chose your father’s side over mine, your best fucking friend!”

_It was for the best Jargala_

“Asami, you were always more than just a friend to me.” There was a pause. Jargala held onto Asami’s hand. “I fell hard for you and then just out of the blue you shut me off when things were getting a bit too real for you. You stopped hanging out with me and your lame excuses that your father was going to hang out with you or that you were studying..”

_If my father found out that I almost got with a thief, a ringleader, a woman and most importantly a bender. He would have killed you._

“If you didn’t care for me like that you should have just said it.”

_I did care_

_I really did_

_But this was all so new for me_

_It just didn’t feel real_

_I’m sorry_

“Don't you dare get me started on your father. He was the biggest ignorant asshole I’ve ever met in my life. He always looked at me differently. I just didn’t know why until I got older.”

The nonbender sharply turned her head to the floor with the memories flooding from the last time they had spoken to one and another, wishing that they had ended on better terms. The earthbender grabs a bottle of cactus juice and fancy glass cups from the display cupboard. She pops it open and starts pouring. The woman sat on the couch and gestures Asami to sit with her.

_It is 7 in the morning and you want to drink?_

_In my house.._

_Ugh, why not? I’m not doing anything today._

“So.. what made you change your mind and especially now? What did I miss?”

_What didn’t you miss?_

_Everything sort of just happened_

“What happened, Asami? Why would a low life like Mako be blackmailing you?”

_Because I took his girlfriend from him.._

“Now, as much as I despise you I need answers and I need it now Miss Sato.”

_Fine_

Asami sighs and puts her head down, “Jargala, this is a long story..” The young Sato looked up to see that the other woman wasn’t going to let go of this topic any time soon. “Okay fine! I am with the Avatar. That’s why I changed my ways, I fucking fell for her out of all people, her. She has changed me. As for Mako… I pretended to date him then I called it off. Then he had an interest in the Avatar but I took her away from him.”

Jargala was indeed surprised, “That has to be rough on Mako. Wait- THE AVATAR? I didn’t see that coming.. You and her like intimate?”

The CEO nodded her head.

“Wow, So… let me get this correct.. Your dad told me to stay away because I was a bender and a woman but then a few years later you end up literally fucking the Avatar, the master of all four elements? SHE bends all FOUR elements Asami! Please make that make sense?”

_I knew that you wouldn’t understand_

_When I was with you I was young and confused_

_Now that I’m with Korra it just makes sense_

Asami shook her head, “It wasn’t supposed to happen at all. I was supposed to use her and get Amon to take everyone’s bending including hers. I then got the chance to get to know her not just as the Avatar. I then realised that I didn’t want to let go of her, I needed her..”

Jargala laughed, “Oh shit, so you were going to absolutely ruin the poor girl’s life but instead you fell for her? Oh, I bet Amon was pleased to know that you were interested in her. Your dad also must have been absolutely livid. The look of disappointment in your fathers face must have been priceless.”

_Yes.. both of them were furious_

Asami confessed, “I killed both of them, Jargala. I killed Amon and my father.”

Jargala’s jaw drops and she gasps, “No way! Everyone thought that the Avatar killed Amon. Then again she didn’t take credit at all for it, everyone just assumed. Wait- you killed your own father? Well then.. I’m sorry and not sorry for your loss.”

_It’s okay.. He wasn’t my father in the end_

_He was different_

_He was a mad man_

_A monster_

Asami took a sip of her drink and spoke up, “Amon blood bended me and made me kill my own father.”

Jargala rested her hand on the other woman’s thigh, “That’s rough, I’m sorry you had to do that.”

_I didn’t have a choice.._

“But you dodged my question. How could she change you and I couldn’t? You could have been with me this whole time. We could have been happy together. You and I were unstoppable as friends.”

_Korra is different, she brings out the best in me_

_As for you Jargala.. I don’t know what could have happened if I didn't get sucked into the who equalist revolution._

The young Sato removes the other woman’s hand from her thigh, “I cared about you Jargala but you did some pretty fucked up things. You stole, you burnt a few businesses down and you kill people for a living. You were bad and-“

Jargala cuts the CEO off and questions, “And Korra is good? Of course she is, she is the Avatar! Just because she is a decent human it doesn’t level out your horrible history. Look, I know that I am a bad person but so are you Asami! Open your fucking eyes for once, you helped with the whole eradication of benders plan with Amon. You were an evil spy.”

_Yes, but Korra convinced me that it was wrong_

_I changed_

The taller woman was on the defence, “I know but I have now grown from that Jargala! I am now just focusing on my company and my-“

Jargala bites back, “No Asami, once an equalist always an equalist. Nobody else might know about you being a little spy but could you imagine if the secret is out? Benders all over the world would hunt you down. For now everyone just knows that you are in charge of Future Industries. That also makes you a target for every single gang in Republic City right now. They want you and Raiko eliminated. They pretty much want the rich gone from the city and make everyone equal.”

_Eliminated?_

_Why?_

_What made me a target?_

_I’m not like Raiko_

“I’m not supposed to tell you this but Varrick also is on Mako’s side, his plan was to get everyone in Republic City to see that you are with Mako to distract you. He wanted you to give up everything under pressure so he could just take the company from underneath you.”

_What?_

_Varrick? He wouldn't do that_

“I didn’t want any part of this mob agreement because I didn’t want to be a part of your mess again. Now look at me in your billion yuan mansion stuck in your shit again.”

Asami placed her drink down on the coffee table and got closer to the other woman, “I never said that I needed your help in the first place but like always you think that you can be my little life saver.”

Jargala got up off the lounge and Miss Sato did the same. Both women looked deeply at one and another. They were so very close to each other. The tension was there. Same expression both eye to eye, jaw and fist clenched.

The bender snapped and pressed her index finger to the other woman’s chest, “You know what Asami, fuck you. It took a lot for me to just come here and speak to you. I just wanted closure after you shut me out three years ago. We had been friends ever since we were five years old. I saw that you were being targeted and thought to be a better person and help you out. It turns out that you are still a cold hearted bitch just like your father. I honestly thought that you still could have ended up with your mothers heart.”

_Don’t bring up my mother_

_Just because you and I grew up together doesn’t mean you can now talk about those days_

_I am nothing like my father_

Just as Jargala was about to leave Asami grabs the other woman’s wrist and confesses, “We stopped becoming whatever we were previously because my father and Amon were going to kill you. They thought that you were a corrupted bender that was going to make me do bad things. When we stopped hanging out I was all alone. I had no one at all. I didn’t hang out with anyone else till the Avatar showed up.”

The earthbender places her hand on Asami’s shoulder, “Then let me help you now, Asami. Let me be somewhat a friend.”

The CEO nodded, “Fine, but if I find out that you have crossed me I will be aiming for you too Jar.”

Jargala picks up both of their glasses on the table and hands Asami’s her one, “Creeping Crystals and Future Industries.” They both raise their glass and chug their drinks down.

Kim walks down the stairs, “Morning Miss Sato, Wow I really got lost here. I was wondering if you could take me to Air Temple Island? Oh.. who is this? Is this a meeting? Should I walk away? Maybe I should see if Korra can take me to the island instead.”

_Not going to lie I forgot that you were staying here… Hopefully you didn’t hear too much last night considering that your room was next to mine._

Asami laughs, “It’s not a meeting Kim, I’m just catching up with a friend. What did I say to you earlier about calling me just Asami? And Korra had to leave early this morning. I can take you to the air temple now if you’d like? Are you sure that you want to go? You can stay here a little longer.”

Kim smiles, “Thank you for the offer but it is probably best if I learn how to control my bending. I don’t want to ruin your mansion. Who knows, I might like the way that the airbenders live.”

Jargala gets out of the lounge and starts to walk towards the front door. “Well, it was lovely having a catch up Sami. I have to go anyway. I’ll be in touch with you soon about some more details of the current plan.”

_Sami… I never liked that nickname_

“Also, I want to know if the Avatar is any decent if you know what I mean.” Jargala winks and gives a cheeky smirk towards the young Sato. Asami shook her head and closed the door.

_Ugh, why is she always like that_

—————————————-

**White Lotus Compound**

**Southern Water Tribe**

~Korra~

Korra and her father Tonraq arrived just before the sunset. As Korra stepped off the boat she was stuck in her own thoughts.

_If this man called Zaheer is that bad that I have to be completely shut off from the world he must be taken down_

_What if they don’t find him?_

_What if he takes me?_

_Why me?_

_I haven’t done anything wrong to him_

The young Avatar was in quite a gloomy mood. She hated the compound and being isolated from the world. The place was dull, nobody from the outside could enter in without a special request. In the whole compound it was just full of white Lotus guards, Tonraq and Korra. It was a very lonely environment to be brought up in. Every day growing up in the compound it consisted of waking up, eating, working out, bending, eating and then sleeping. She was under a lot of pressure to be perfect at bending the elements.

Deep down even she knew it was for the best for herself being here alone once again. Korra’s father kept reassuring her that this would be over and that she would be free once again when the evil man had been taken down. The young Avatar really wanted to believe him but there was a reason why she was here and not fighting him. He must be too strong for her to manage. Korra didn’t know why but she was terrified of the man.

The Avatar headed straight to her room and stayed there till it was dinner. A few of the white lotus guards knocked on the door and told her to come out and have something to eat but she knew that they didn’t care about her; they just cared about the avatar’s spirit. The guards have been telling her that ever since she could remember things.

The young woman hadn’t said a single word since leaving Republic City. Her father kept trying to make conversation but still his daughter didn’t say anything, she barely ate her food. Her mind was clearly somewhere else. The southern water tribe chief was just hoping that Korra would come out of this mental slump she was in. As she went back to her room a few guards followed. Korra closed her door the guards started their watch, waiting at the door, making sure no one else would enter into the younger woman’s room. The Avatar hugged the pillow and softly sobbed into her pillow.

There was a gentle knock on her door.

_Please go away_

_I really don’t feel doing anything right now_

_I just want to cry myself to sleep_

“Hey Korra, it’s just me. I know that you hate it here but I will be here for you. Your mother and I love you dearly and we just hope that you are safe. This won’t be for too long. Anyways goodnight.” Tonraq spoke softly and walked away.

_I know that dad_

_I just hate this place_

**Later that night..**

The door of Korra’s room creeks open. “Korra, dear.. We need to leave here right now. The compound has been compromised, we have been played. We have to get on Naga and leave right now.” Tonraq spoke with great fear.

_What?_

Korra jumps out of bed. Both Korra and her father study the hallway. As Korra stepped out of her room she saw two guards knocked out on the floor. The Avatar looked at her father and he playfully shrugged his shoulders. They approached the exit and saw Naga just sitting there. Both southern water tribe members got on the animal and headed out. 


End file.
